Anger Management
by KatGurl16
Summary: Anger is a bitch if you can't control it, and Beca struggles with that, but, Will that change when she meet a certain redhead that has been insanely hurt in the past? What would happen when they discover the other's struggles. Full of hard moments, traumatic stuff and triggers in the future. This is a G!P Beca story so if you don't like it, don't read it. BeChloe - side Staubrey
1. Prologue

**A/N: So… this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it because I had fun writing it. It was a bit hard because English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes or another way to say things please tell me so I can improve at writing. ^^**

 **I do NOT own the characters of this fic, however the story is completely mine. Enjoy (:**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

 _She was on top of her moaning at the top of her lungs as an orgasm ripped through her and that was all that was needed to send Beca over the edge screaming, and before she let herself relax, she grab her by her hips to maintain her in place, so she could place her down the bed and thrusting further into her making the girl dig her nails in Beca's back hugging her with her legs over her hips putting her extremely closer and screaming in her ear for more and more feeling how her walls were tightening around her again making her scream even louder her name and…_

"Wake up sleepyhead!" a loud voice said from downstairs waking a panting Beca from her dream, sitting on her bed and groaning because of the very awake little dude between her legs.

 _Damn dude! Why are you up?_ "Why the fuck is this happening to me today?" She said to herself. "Coming mom!" She screamed turning her head to the door so her mom could hear her. "I'll take a shower first though!" Seeing down to her lap. _Damn, I need a really cold shower to calm myself up._

"Ok Honey! It's the first day of school and as a good mom I am I'll let you decide what you'll have for breakfast so what you want?!" Her mom asked from downstairs.

"Pancakes!" She screamed as her phone started to ring from her nightstand so she picked it up to answer.

"Hey sleepyhead! Wake up! You don't want to be late on the first day of our senior year!" The girl voice said with enthusiasm making Beca to get away from her phone a little while she stand from her bed heading to her wardrobe to get her underwear.

"Jeesh Bree, you don't need to shout, I'm already awake... thanks to my mom" she said as she entered her bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Oh shush! You love when I wake you up" Aubrey said with a sexy voice making Beca crack her brand smirk

"Uh huh, If we weren't friends since we were six I'd probably scream at you for waking me up from my beauty sleep y'know?" She said as she head to the sink putting her underwear on top of the toilet and start to undress herself.

"Yeah whatevs, tell me, is your mom home?" She asked with a little husky voice while Beca was setting the right water temperature to make herself less turned on even though Aubrey's voice wasn't helping so much.

"What? Yeah, she's downstairs making breakfast, why d'you ask?" She said totally confused as she heard the bathroom door open and close quickly to show a very naked Aubrey in front of her.

Before she could process what was happening soft lips were crashing against hers and the feel of Aubrey's warm naked body was making so difficult to think properly in something less carnal. "Get in the shower" she heard between kisses and obeyed without taken her lips form hers dragging both of them in a really cold shower pinning Aubrey's body to the wall making her release a little moan into her mouth getting her high and this wasn't helping the situation between Beca's legs, she could feel the hardness of it, and Aubrey was taking advantage grabbing it and play with it making Beca weak but still thinking this wasn't totally right.

"I… are you sure… you want this?" she said in a whisper, trying no to moan so her mom doesn't hear them, making Aubrey nod frenetically showing her hand so she could see the little square, ripping the package and putting the condom on her – so not very little - friend.

They lip locked again starting a battle with their tongs for dominance while Aubrey's legs locked on her waist making Beca balance the weight from both between the wall and her legs setting her length into her wet folds earning a high pitch moan from her into her mouth making her moaning through her lips at the contact and resting there waiting for her walls to settle with the size while wrapping her in her arms being impossibly closer flesh to flesh and pinned to the wall.

"You're... *kiss*... Still... *kiss*... Being...*kiss*... So tight...*Longer kiss*" Beca said as her walls start to expand around her length giving the green light to start moving into her with slow peace making her to dig her nails into her back, and she knew exactly what this meant, she could read Aubrey so easily in bed or whenever they have sex, this meant she needed a relief and wants it all in, so she pulled one of her hands from Aubrey's back while the other tightened around her waist to maintain her in place as she stop kissing her to cover her mouth with her hand gaining a not so quiet moan from her and attached her mouth to one of her breasts, licking and sucking and nipping it, making the blonde weak from every limb in her body sinking into pleasure as she put it all in and fastened her peace to the point where the pinned girl had to balance herself around the shower walls holding onto the soap holder with one hand to steady herself and with the other hand grabbing Beca's wet brown locks and push her mouth even closer to her breast. But Beca's intentions were to drive Aubrey totally nuts in her arms so, she opted to go to the point in her body that, she knew perfectly that, she will start loosing it.

She moved her mouth from her nipple to her neck with fierce kisses until she reached the point of her neck where her jaw line started close to her earlobe and pulse point, getting more moans from her so she opted to whisper with husky and sexy voice "Look who's in control now" making Aubrey to smirk under Beca's hand as she got back to her neck licking and nipping trying to find that spot that'll drive the blonde over the edge.

At this point both girls were starting to loose themselves into an exquisite pleasure, feeling numb as the orgasms starting to build so strong inside both of them that they almost forgot that they weren't home alone. It took a high pitched quieted moan from Beca while kissing her neck to knock a bit of sense inside Aubrey's brain to take the other girl by her hair and pull her off her neck and kiss her roughly as the big orgasm ripped so rough through her body making her feel like she was going to faint as her throaty screams filled Beca's mouth sending her as well to a really rough and pleasant orgasm.

Both girls were panting with eyes closed as they feel the other girl's breath feeling the numbness washing their wet bodies under the cold shower. "We should finish showering" Aubrey said with a bit weak smile as she opened her eyes to find dark blue orbs looking at her and a typical brand smirk that she used to love so much. "I'll wash your hair while you wash my body" she said with a smirk on her face while taking Beca's shampoo pouring some of it in her hand.

"Ok, If I didn't know you I'd say that you are nervous to come back to school today, but that's not true, so, can I know why you enter my house through the window, undress yourself, enter my bathroom naked and harassed me in my shower to have a pleasant 'workout' session?" She said airing a quote signal with her hands when she said 'workout' as she grabbed her liquid soap putting some of it in her sponge and rub Aubrey's body. "Not that I'm complaining, I really needed that" she said giving a full sexy smirk to the blonde.

The blonde clicked her tongue "You know me really well" she said while washing and massaging the brunette's scalp with a big smile on her face. "I've been really anxious" her smile started to fall while she looked into the eyes of the girl in front of her showing her concern. "I mean, it's our last year at Barden High, I have to make every second of it count and embrace myself to get into a good college, and the pressure of it is making me feel like in one way or another I'm gonna fail or like I'm going to explode for all the responsibilities that represents" she said looking down to the shower floor as she finished to wash the other girl's hair and the brunette just contemplated her as she let everything out of her, "I needed a relief" she said looking into Beca's eyes again. "I woke up at 5am 'cause I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a run to clear my head, and I ran for an hour until I stopped at the park around the corner of the block" she said pointing with her thumb behind her back "Then, I started to throw up in an empty trash bin until I calmed myself up a little and then I realized I was near by your house, so I decided to call you and come over and… you know… get a relief…" she said with a shy smile looking into the brunettes deep dark blue orbs.

The other girl just smiled as she gave the blonde the sponge that she used to wash her really toned body. _I missed this sight._ She thought as she grabbed the shampoo bottle to pour some in her hands and start washing the other girl's hair. "I just told you that I wasn't complaining about the harassment" she said with a wink and a smirk winning a light punch in her right arm by the blonde. "and if it helps, you are the most amazing student in the school Bree, you have literally nothing to worry about, you'll do a great job this year and by the end of it you'll have a hand full of acceptance letters from different colleges" she said while looking into those deep green orbs of the blonde making her smile "on top of that, you're not only smart but hot, tell me, when the hell have you known a really hot nerd? and blonde?" she said making Aubrey laugh "Aaaaaaaaand, no one can beat you at any throwing up contest" she said smirking devilish at her making the blond chuckle and earning a slap on her arm. "See? You're Awesome so stop thinking that you're not enough"

"Thanks Becs" she said hugging the brunette. "Now let's finish showering so we can go breakfast and your mom doesn't ask you _'what took you so much lady?'_ " she said imitating Beca's mom making both laugh.

 _What a way to start the first day of school._


	2. Friendship

Chapter 2 – Friendship

After an interesting shower, they got dressed for the first day of her last year at Barden High, they dig into the brunette's closet for something to wear, and since Aubrey has half of her closet, part of her make up and beauty additions at Beca's she got to dress like herself and not a taller version of the brunette with blonde hair. Aubrey got herself in a cute white blouse and a blue skinny pants with some white flat shoes while Beca used her ripped black skinny jeans with combat boots, a black t-shirt and a purple flannel on top. _A typical Beca style._

Both of them got down the stairs as soon as they got ready for school entering an empty kitchen with a big full breakfast resting on top of the kitchen island with a note.

 _Good morning Girls!_

 _Yes Aubrey, I know you're upstairs banging my daughter ;). Your mother called to say you'd probably headed here after running away this morning from your house. Chill out dude! You're an awesome girl and you don't need to worry about school! (Your mamma told me what was going on)._

 _ANYWAYS! As you could see breakfast is done! And you better finish it all!_

 _I had to ran to work and that's why I'm not around ): enjoy breakfast girls and Beca… PLEASE stay out of trouble and try to get your anger under control, I know is hard but please try Honey!_

 _I love you both!_

 _I'll see you at night girls!_

 _The Best and HOTTEST Mother of the World ;) XOXO_

 _P.D. I left you money for lunch and dinner next to your car keys sweetie. Love you._

After reading the note out loud, both girls were a bit shocked for the fact that Beca's mom knew Aubrey was in the house and that they were a bit loud in the bathroom, but of course, after all the years knowing each other their parents always knew when the other girl was in their house and what they were doing.

They sited around the kitchen island and start eating the food that Beca's mom have prepared. "Remind me again, why do I have to go to school today?" the brunette asked as she took a slice of bacon and put it all into her mouth.

The blonde looked at her with a smile "Because the big badass Mitchell has to make a big badass appearance on the first day of her last year?" she said as she takes a slice of pancake knowing that those words will totally work on the petite woman.

"You're right, the big badass Mitchell has to go to school… and make some freshmen girls fall for me" she said with a wink and smirk on her face making the blonde laugh and roll her eyes at the so important and necessary reason she got from the brunette.

"Yeah, maybe this year we'll find that special someone y'know?" the blonde said with a weak smile that turned into a mischievous one as she looked at the petite woman. "And maybe finally someone's gonna have the guts to tame the badass Mitchell" she said seeing her with a smirk over her face.

"Ha Ha, so funny, APPLAUSE EVERYONE!" the girl said clapping her hands in the air "you know perfectly that that's a bit hardcore to do" she said in a more sarcastically tone while pointing the blonde with her index finger.

"I did it once and you know it" she pointed out smirking as she took a sip of her orange juice while frowning as she thought, "remind me, why we broke up again?" she said with a neutral tone looking at the other girl wit a bit serious face.

"Because, we've been knowing each other for more than ten years, and when we were a couple basically we…" she sigh loudly as she looked up to find the other girl's eyes looking at her "we were basically friends with benefits… we looked like that, I mean, we acted like really couple-ish before being a couple because that's how we've always been around each other, and when we got to be an official couple-"

"Nothing changed in our lives, just the fact that we could kiss whenever we wanted" she finished the other girl's sentence with a neutral tone and then smiled "I'm glad that even though that, we still being best friends, and nothing change between us" she said proudly lifting her glass of orange juice like she wanted to make a toast.

"Except for the occasional casual sex we get when the other needs a 'relief'" she said lifting her own glass of juice and rolling her eyes while bringing back he glass to her mouth and take a sip making the blonde girl giggle.


	3. Anger Rises

Chapter 3 – Anger Rises

After breakfast, the girls headed to school in Beca's car, an old 1973 black mustang with red stripes at the sides and all the accessories that make it seem like it was totally the brunette's car: it has black leather seats with some red stripes, manual transmission, a silver skull over the gear stick and hanging of the rear-view mirror a skull doll that look like slash with a les paul guitar, all of the inside parts of the car were dark and seem so _Fucking Rock and Roll Baby!_ As the petite woman called it, but of course to make it look even better – in Aubrey's words – a pink princess skull doll beside the other one in the rear-view needed to be there.

Break you hard from Natalia Kills blasted from the car speakers while they were arriving at the school parking lot making some people turn to see them - lot of freshmen girls mostly - as the car stopped at the usual spot that Beca always take.

Both girls got out of the 'Bad Boy' as the brunette called it, followed by intense gazes from everyone as usual. Walking together through the halls of the school heading to their lockers that weren't too close from the other and it was always the same routine: Beca would drop Aubrey at her locker and head to her own and drop or take the things she needed to head to a _fucking boring class_ as she called them, but today was different because the girls had the first period together, so they headed to the classroom together in a comfortable silence – except of course, it wasn't entirely silent, because they could hear whispers the others say referring to them.

It was always the same, the brunette known as 'the badass trouble maker' – and a secretly genius (this info only known by her mom, Aubrey's family and the school principal, so she doesn't get much trouble in his school) - that always challenges and disrespect the teachers' classes calling them 'boring' and 'useless' earning constant visits to the principal office where she'd challenge him as well to take a long exam to prove that she knows the contents of the class that she sees 'boring' so she doesn't need to take it, making the teacher give her a good grade for all the year so she can dismiss the classes, or take extracurricular classes instead which the principal always accept only to have the brunette under control and out of his office all the time and of course, not to make too hard for her to control her temper – 'cause oh boy, she got some serious anger issues.

And talking about the blonde, she was known as 'the pride of Barden High', perfect record notes, president and top of her class, smart girl and one of the top 5 'hottest girl on school' that it was suppose to be a 'secret' but every girl has their ways to get that kind of info when it's needed – every boy in the senior year (including Beca) knew the top 5 hot girls list and obviously most of them were drooling every time one of the girls passed by. She always got the attention of the boys and some girls - being that popular it was obviously that 'every one knew the sexuality of the popular girls of school and they didn't even care about it – not an issue that bothered the blond or the brunette. What every one didn't understand was the fact that 'the badass' and 'the smart hot girl' were always together, 'they were so different' that's what all thought.

This was the first class they ever got together since the beginning of high school and they opted to sit beside the other one and as the classroom started to fill with more students, Aubrey opted to socialize with some of her other friends while Beca choose to write in her personal _Fuck Everything_ notebook where she could get her thoughts out of her before she enclosed them and take her to a big level of anger. And her levels were a bit high from all the whispering that normally made her nuts.

 _I FUCKING HATE FIRST DAYS OF SCHOOL!_ She wrote with some strength making her pen crack a little.

"Hey man what's up? Any plans for your last year here?" the brunette heard a boy from behind Aubrey's chair.

 _EVERYTHING IS THE FUCKING SAME! I FUCKING HATE BEING HERE RIGHT NOW!_ She tried to focus on her writing as she started to see red spots on the corner of her eyes – she needed to find a way to calm before her anger started to build inside her – but she could hear the boys behind her and Aubrey's seats.

"Have the most amazing plans dude" the other boy said making a hand expression to his friend to get closer his chair so he could whisper "and one of those plans in to get in the blonde's pants that's sitting in front of you" he said with a nasty smirk on his face and Beca could hear that.

 _Ha! That dude will find a really hard time trying to do that, it will totally worth the sight in the front row._ She thought with a grin forming into her face. _Maybe hearing this stupid conversation will calm my tits down. I hate feeling this angry right know and the classes hadn't even started._ She wrote down that last sentence in her notebook.

"And how do you plan to get into 'smarty hot girl' pants if you totally know that she doesn't date boys like us, or boys at all" the other boy replied with a whisper as Beca tried to stand back on her seat a little to hear the ridiculous plan the boy behind her had in mind.

"I'll try my best to be charming with her" he whispered.

 _HA! Good luck with that dude! That doesn't work with Bree!_ A quiet giggle scape from her mouth as she grabbed her phone to text Aubrey about it.

"Yeah, and if that doesn't work on her dude? Because I've heard that she is a really hard girl to get" the other boy whispered back.

"If she doesn't cooperate, I'll make her cooperate and make her mine even if she wanted or not, she's a cute doll I can play with like the others I've played before" he finally said with a low key tone and a quiet laugh.

At that last sentence said from the boy behind her seat her pen cracked totally, her phone fall to the floor, her hands get into fists and her anger started to build up quickly, her blood flowing so fast and so hot to her brain making her see more red spots in her normal vision, her breaths thick and full of anger, all her body was tensing and Beca was starting to loose it so she made what she needed to make to feel a big relief, and the easiest way to make it was to punch something.

But that something needed to be someone and before she could stop herself, she stand up from her chair loudly and grabbed the boy by his t- shirt neck and throw him to the floor with a big amount of strength that the boy couldn't react and before he knew it a small figure pinned him to the floor and was punching him in the face.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT HER LIKE SHE'S A FUCKING OBJECT YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs getting the attention of everyone in the classroom, the hall and of course the blonde hot girl that the brunette cares so much about.

Aubrey was a bit in shock by the scene and at the same time was trying to get close to the brunette through the circle of students around them shouting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' but it was getting too late to ease the petite woman because the pinned boy was fighting back but couldn't hit once the shorter girl.

In the last attempt to hit the brunette, she ducked down and hit him so hard in the stomach that the boy had to bend on his knees to grab the much-needed air that was missing. At this Beca grabbed him by his neck so he could face her and screamed at him "IF YOU EVER THINK OR PUT A HAND ON HER, I WILL BREAK MANY PARTS OF YOUR BOD-" the boy decided to spit at her face before she finished what she wanted to say and punch her in the face, making the sorter woman bend just a little to her right "I'M GONNA FINISH YOU NOW!" she said tackling him to the ground but before she could star to punch him again a pair of hands were holding her with big amount of strength making her get away from the boy trying her best to scape but couldn't.

Aubrey made a great effort to make her way through the crowd just in time to see professor Marks grabbing a very furious Beca and the Gym teacher grabbing the boy who wanted to punch the petite woman making all the students to get out of the classroom and leaving 3 students and 2 teachers, so the blonde did what she knew she could do to calm the brunette down, she stepped in front of the girl with shaky hands – Because let's be real, Aubrey was really afraid of the anger lapses Beca get from time to time – and she stared at the shorter girl and calmly as she could but with shaky voice she said "Beca?" and the brunette stopped moving frenetically to try to free herself from the teachers arms at the mention of her name and stare at a shaky blonde with green and a little watery eyes looking at her "Beca… please… calm down" her voice started to cooled down the short girl's hothead second by second, both girls staring at each other making everything that happened just seconds ago ease.

 _First day of school. Anger 1 – Beca 0_

 **A/N: So… this is my first fic I hoped you liked it, I'd like to know what you think about it and if you'd want me to keep writing this story or if it suck too much that made your eyes bleed : D**


	4. Flashbacks

**A/N: I do NOT own the characters of this fic, however the story is completely mine. Enjoy (:**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Flashbacks

 _-Aubrey's Flashback-_

It was a normal day for little Aubrey at her house, she woke up early to have breakfast with her parents as usual because 'All Posens have to be together at the table for every meal' as her father always says. After that her dad would go to work and her mom would take her to school, she'd have a normal day of school, she'd learn new things and have fun, the next thing she'd do is go back home, have all day to do her homework, practice piano, read about art with her mom and do extra homework (even at her 7 years old she must be an excellent student 'Be always the best' as her dad always said to her), but not today because it seems like she'd have a new neighbor.

 _-Beca's Flashback-_

"We're here Honey!" Heather Mitchell said as she arrived at their new two-story house that looked like a mix between a town house and a ranch house style.

Little 6 year old Beca just entered her new house excited and running to the second floor so she can reach one of the rooms and claim it hers as her mother got out of the truck with a box in hand and balancing herself to get her big cellphone outta her pocket to answer it. The little brunette got herself into a big room with a big window showing as soon as she open the door where you can see the room of the neighbor house, and, approaching to the window, she could see a blonde little girl like her age doing something in her desk. _I wonder what's she doing_ she thought as she stared.

"You think this would be a good thing for her?" The male voice said over the phone.

"Yeah Logan, a new start for her in a different place would be really good, besides, there's kids of her age around here, she needs to socialize more to not feel excluded about herself being a different girl, you know... With male parts and everything" Heather said while putting the box that got outta her truck in the living room floor.

"I know, is just... I'm just worry about my niece, you know I love her like my own daughter and I'd really hate if someone made her cry for her situation" her brother said with worry and sad voice.

"I know, but don't worry ok? She'll be fine and... You've been the father she never see because he's working all the time, so don't you worry ok?" she said with a happy tone to make her brother feel better "I'll go now, I have to unpack everything and wait for the other furniture to arrive so I'll talk to you soon" She said and hung up the phone to find a curious little brunette wondering in the new living room. "You like the new house sweetie?" She asked the little girl that was staring at the walls around her until she found her mother's eyes.

"Yeah, but a little bit of color would be great mom"" Beca said with a smile in her face as she approached her mom step by step while staring at the walls again.

"You're right and you can help me if you want" she said with a big smile as she hugged the little girl and kiss her temple "Why don't you go to the park in front of the house to play a little while I unpack the rest of the things?" her mom asked with a smile over her face as she could see one cracking in the little girls face. "Your toys are in this box" she said pointing a brown carton box beside her. And as that simple the little girl grabbed her toys and went to the park.

 _-Aubrey's Flashback-_

She saw the little girl over her window as she was exiting her room. _Looks like my age_ she thought as she finished her homework and closing all her books and heading outta her room walking downstairs to wait for her piano lessons.

"Ok then, cancel all the lessons to be, I will find someone more capable to do this job, have a good day miss" Janette Posen said over the phone as she was walking through the living room a bit angry with the girl that gave her little daughter piano lessons because apparently she couldn't assist today. _So unprofessional of her to cancel an hour before the lesson_ the woman thought as she saw little Aubrey at the bottom of the stairs. "Your piano lessons are postponed until I find someone more responsible to teach you darling" she said with a really small smile to the little girl "You may go to have some fun as long as you're here to our art class" she said pointing at her.

The big smile in Aubrey's face lit all the room as she ran upstairs to get her bag of toys and head down "See you in some hours mom!" She yelled as she exited her house to go to the park in front of her house.

As she was approaching the playground in the park with her bright green bag full of girly toys - that her mom secretly gave her one day behind his father back so she could play in her free time (time that her father always took of her with extra classes) - she saw a couple of boys bullying a little girl so she walk faster to their direction to see what was going on.

"Give me my toys back!" The brunette girl said as Aubrey got close to the point she could hear the disturbance. "Those are my toys! Hey!" She saw the boys taking the toys and pushing her until she fell to the floor.

"Hey!" The blonde said as she dropped her bag and push one of the boys "Both of you give that back or I'll punch you both in the face until my hands hurt" she said in some serious tone - that she learned from her father while he was talking over the phone with some of his workers – making the little boys so scared that they dropped the toys to the ground and start running away from them. "Are you ok?" She asked in a more soft/concerned tone as she turned to the girl that was still in the ground. "Let me help you up" she said extending her little arm to the brunette.

"Yeah, thank you" she said with a bit of a shy smile grabbing the offered hand and standing up.

"What's your name?" The little blonde asked curious because she thinks she's talking with the new neighbor.

"I'm Beca" she said with a small smile and a relief cracking to her body.

"I'm Aubrey, do you want to play?"

"Yeah!"

 _-End of Flashbacks-_

They were heading to the principal's office, 3 students – yes, Aubrey wouldn't let Beca alone until she felt better – and 2 teachers walking down the now empty halls.

"Do you care to explain me what the heck was that?" Professor Marks said with a bit angry voice as she headed the brunette and the blonde through the halls away from the Gym professor and the other student so he can understand the situation.

A bit annoyed by the situation that happened before, Beca was trying to calm herself up, and a teacher demanding her an explanation wasn't a thing that helped her, but with the hand of a certain blonde grabbing hers she could manage the hint of anger inside her rising again, so she took a deep breath and let out a frustrated long sigh as she started to explain. "He was talking with his friend about he would get into Aubrey's pants weather she want it or not _'Like he did before with other girls'_ " the brunette quoted the last sentence with annoyance as she heard a gasp behind her and turn around to find a little frozen blonde with her hand covering her mouth looking at her and professor Marks in a bit of shock "What's gong on Bree?" she said as she got herself closer to the taller girl getting worry.

"He… He was… the one that…" Aubrey tried to say as clearly as she could but all that she was thinking was her friend Sarah from last year.

 _-Flashback from last year-_

She walked into the girl's bathroom that day rushing into a stall because she couldn't stand another minute in math class without peeing herself. And as soon as everything got outta her system she could hear a girl crying in the stall next to her, she tried to not pay attention. As she got out to find herself in front of the mirror, she felt her phone buzz in her jeans, she got it out and read the message that just arrived.

 _ **Sarah G:**_ _Can you come over the bathroom of the second floor?_

She was in the bathroom of the second floor, that meant…"Sarah? Are you there? Are you crying?" the blonde said as she get herself closer to the stall where she could hear the sobs.

"Aubrey? You were here?" she said as she opened the door and hugged the blonde in front of her. "I… I…" that's all she could say before start sobbing again this time a bit louder.

"What happened? Talk to me" the blonde said concerned because she never seen the girl this bad, _even though she hasn't being herself entirely for the last couple of weeks_ she thought as she tried to hold her and calm her down a bit.

After a good ten minutes sobbing uncontrollably the other girl managed to get herself together to explain the blonde girl what was going on "You remember Jared invited me to the movies some weeks ago?" she said with trembling voice as Aubrey nodded "He… It wasn't movies at all, he took me to his house and, he was acting really charming but… as soon as I got into his house…" her voice cracked at the last words as she looked the blonde in the eyes, but before she could finish what she wanted to say Aubrey knew exactly what happened…

 _-End of Flashback-_

"He what Bree?" Beca said as she grabbed her from the arms to try to get her out of her thoughts looking at her with as much concern as professor Marks.

"He was the one that raped Sarah" she said with trembling voice looking at them, making both, the professor and the brunette look at her in shock, but, the brunette more concerned for the fact that she could see the blonde wasn't ok at all for the revelation she made to the teacher beside her earlier.

"OK. Let's get to the principal's office so we can talk to him about what just happened and also see what we can do with what you just said" the teacher said with calming voice but with a face that says ' _Please someone kill me, I wasn't prepared for this kind of situations'_. "Right now miss Posen I need you to go back to your classes, here's a pass, I'm sure we can handle this from here, but if we need you to be here we'll call you" he said looking at the two girls and handing the pass to the taller girl.

But the blonde couldn't just leave her best friend like that after an episode of anger, she was truly worry about her. _What if she gets angry again? What if she's not able to control herself this time? What if that dumbass says something that makes her even angrier? Even though, whatever that dickhead says will make her angry…_

"It's ok Bree" the smaller girl said snapping out Aubrey from her thoughts "I won't let that son of a bitch put a hand on you ok? I'm ok, I'm feeling better and you need to go to your classes" she lied about feeling better 'cause if she could kill him right now without getting herself in so much trouble… or into jail, she'd do it. "I promise I'll text you as soon as I'm out" she said with her brand smirk to calm the blonde down because she was getting nervous and she does not want a nervous Aubrey because that meant puke everywhere.

The taller girl hugged the brunette really tight "Please do, I'm still worry" she said in a whisper to the other girl's ear maintaining the hug just a bit more and letting go to head back to her classes.

"Let's get done with this shit" Beca said to the teacher as she entered the principal's office to the known trouble that was awaiting for her inside. _Why I came to school today?_

* * *

 **A/N: So… It seems that your eyes didn't bleed! :D I hope you've enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions please tell me. I'm about to start the new chapter where our beloved redheaded will appear ;D**

 **The updates of this fic won't have a specific day, I will update as soon as chapters are done, I can update 3 chapters at once or only one, it depends on inspiration :3**

 **See y'all next chapter. KatGurl16 is out! –** _ **what?-**_


	5. Chloe Beale

**A/N: So! Another chapter for you! Hope you like it and R &R (: **

**Btw, I was wondering if you'd like a bit of Steca before we pass to Bechloe, let me know (;**

 **I do NOT own the characters of this fic, however the story is completely mine. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Chloe Beale

Her alarm was ringing, echoing through her room making her groan under the warm and soft covers in her bed. _Why do I have to wake up this early? What's the point? I don't want to do this today, Why can it be Friday again?_ She thought as she heard her door cracking a little – sign of someone getting into her room – making her snuggle deeper into the covers making of herself a version of a human tamale so no one would be able to get her off the heaven that is her bed.

"Wake up honey, you don't want to be late in your senior year of your new school today" an old female voice said as sitting in the edge of the bed and poke the tamale shape that the covers made. "C'mon Chloe, I know you don't want to but I would really like my niece to have a normal life, please wake up" she heard her aunt's worry and sad voice, a voice she couldn't disappoint, not after all she has done for her.

"Why?" she whined as the older woman continued to poke her 'til no end so the girl wake up "Stop poking me" she whined again as she earned a giggle from her aunt that wouldn't stop messing with her and the redhead knew that was how it was going to be until she actually wake from bed "Ok aunt Claire, you win" she said with a raspy voice as she uncovered herself and sit in the bed. "I'm on it" she said with a little grumpy tone but a small smile.

"Wakey, wakey girl, I'll make your favorite breakfast, go take a shower and get ready, Imma drop you off school early so you can go for your new schedule and stuff ok?" an older version of Chloe but with green eyes said to her as she rub a hand to the youngest girl's back as she stand up. "I'll meet you downstairs" that was all she said before exiting the redhead's room.

She rose up from bed and walked to her wardrobe with so much laziness to get her clothes for the day. _Why do I have to go to school? What's the point? It should be forbidden to go to school this early, I wish I could stay home all day doing nothing_ her negative thoughts were building up in her head as she grabbed a pair of not so skinny blue jeans, a white long sleeve blouse and her underwear to head to her bathroom.

She got in and left her clothes on top of the toilet next to the sink and walked in front of the mirror to grab her antidepressant pills and take them before set the water to take a shower. _Time to take off my clothes,_ She said looking at her reflection and turning to face a full body mirror _._

She really hates to see her body cover it up with those scars, all those terrible memories, just bad moments that unfortunately happen to her, she tried no to pay attention to her reflection as she undress and get into the hot shower, remembering all those times where she needed to run so the darkness couldn't catch her, and by darkness she means her drunk father. Memories about her mom always defending her from him, getting punched until she passed out trying to defend her but couldn't resist his drunken rage much so, after her mother, she was beaten next, all those scars made from cigarettes on her skin, all the broke bottles her father used to cause her pain because it was 'funny to see her cry', all of those dark memories printed in her skin, memories that she wished to erase, memories that won't happen again thanks to her aunt, who took her by her wing after her mother died in hands of the monster that alcohol made from her father, rescuing her from him, sending the man to jail and getting the custody of the girl. And after that, and a year of therapy, everything was working up little by little to get the frightened redhead into one piece again, but still, it was still tough to look at herself in the mirror naked – and now wet because of the shower she just had – with all those scars she hate but she know that she needs to accept to move on, but still, _it was so hard_.

She put her clothes and make up on before get out of her room to head downstairs and found her two aunts taking a cup of coffee and talking about some plans for their evening – Claire and Sophie Beale, her aunt Claire (she was the youngest sibling in the Beale family), got married to Sophie some years ago.

"Hello sunshine! Good morning!" Sophie said hugging her niece. She was a tall brunette girl with green eyes with a super model body that always was smiling and being positive, an action that helped so much with Chloe's situation. "How'd you sleep girl? Excited 'bout your first day?" she asked as she took a sip from her cup looking at the younger redhead.

"Not much, I mean I won't know anyone in that school" she said a bit sad as she took a sit next to her and grab a plate with food.

"I know it sucks, first days always suck, but you don't need to be nervous or something, I'm completely sure you'll make some fast friends" the brunette said clapping her hands with a lot of enthusiast making the girl crack a smile. "Aaaaaaaaand of course, you have to tell me all of your day once you get home young lady" she said pointing at the redhead with a bit of a serious tone.

"Leave her alone love" Claire said rolling her eyes "It's just her first day, no need to be so nosy about it" she said with some serious tone "But let's ask her everything this Friday as an interrogatory" she said with a loud whisper to the brunette with a wink earning a smile from the young redhead.

"As long as you don't have to act too detective on me, I can roll with it" Chloe said with a wink smiling at her aunts. _I hope my first day at school be like talking with my aunts… just easy._

They joke and laugh through breakfast calming every hint of nervousness left in Chloe's body, making more bearable the ride to school, she just sat in the front seat of the car as her aunt Claire drove all the way while she was looking through the window as they approach Barden High. _This is gonna be different_ she thought as a smile crack through her face making her feel excited for the first time in so long, of course, with some help, also, from the antidepressants she took this morning.

"We are here girl" her aunt said as she face her with so much concern over her face "Promise me you'll call if you don't feel right or if you feel like someone is being rude with you?" she said grabbing the younger redhead's hands in hers.

Chloe roll her eyes at her aunt "I'm not five years old aunt, I'll be fine and I promise" she said giving her aunt a smile rising her hand and extending her pinky finger "Pinky promise" she said with a wink as her aunt rose her own finger to hook it with her niece's nodding and letting her got out of the car as she watched from the car like a mom who's leaving her five year old little girl at kinder garden. _Damn!_ She **was** feeling like those moms because she loved her like a daughter and the thought of leaving her on her own after everything she's been through makes her feel so vulnerable. As a tear rolled down her cheek, she drove away from the school to her job, leaving her baby girl behind.

* * *

Chloe walked all the way up to the entrance of the building seeing a few students wondering there. She entered the building to the now empty halls searching for the main office where she should pick up her schedule for today. She walked until she found the office she was searching for with some big glass doors and enter to find an old woman with white hair and big glasses over her nose in front of a computer typing something. "Hi, I'm a new student here, I… I was transferred from WoodHill High?" she said when she approached to the old woman's desk with a shy tone and fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh yes! Hi sweetie!" The old women said as she took her glasses off and start looking for some papers in her desk "You must be… Chloe Beale?" she said as she opened a file and look at the young girl in front of her making her crack a smile from the enthusiast showed from the older woman.

"Yes, that's me" the redhead said with a shy smile as she pointed at herself with her thumb.

"Ok then, Here's your schedule, your locker number, the code for the lock aaaaand… your new ID, welcome to Barden High sweetie" the old woman said offering a big smile to the new girl and coming back to the work in her computer.

"Thanks" she said as she looked at her schedule while turning around and exit the office.

 _1_ _st_ _Period: Calculus_

 _2_ _nd_ _Period: Philosophy_

 _3_ _rd_ _Period: AP Chemistry_

 _4_ _th_ _Period: Lunch_

 _5_ _th_ _Period: Biology_

 _6_ _th_ _Period: AP English Literature_

 _7_ _th_ _Period: Gym/Health_

 _Seriously? Calculus as my first period?_ She thought while walking down the halls, that were more crowded than before, to find her locker. _What a way to start the day_ She thought without taking her eyes off the piece of paper in her hands making her collide with someone sending her to the floor.

"Yo! Sorry gingah', I wasn't lookin', my bad" a big blonde girl with a thick foreign accent said as she passed from her following her path without looking back.

 _Yeah, no problem, I mean the floor is warm, thanks!_ She wanted to yell but her body couldn't react on time so she just stood up and walked until she got to her locker. She put some of her belongings inside and head to her first class.

Finding the classroom wasn't a problem. What it **was** a problem is the fact that, _everyone is looking at me like some kind of fresh meat or someone they can hit off -_ the new girl, she remembered, as in fact, everyone was looking at her with curiosity eyes _\- of course some people will look at me, I hate to be the newbie, plus, the fact that I have to present myself in front of everyone in every class, great! I hate my first day so far._ She thought and sighed frustrated by her own thoughts as she settles in one of the empty seats of the classroom, all eyes apparently on her.

"You must have something on you that's making every boy look at you girl" a girly voice said from the seat beside the redhead dragging her attention to meet a pair of green orbs and brown locks around this girl's face looking at her "I'm Stacie by the way" the girl said with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess? I'm Chloe" She said with a small smile.

"So, I haven't seen you before" the brunette said with curiosity all over her voice.

"I'm new here, I… I just got transferred from WoodHill High" she said shyly looking at her fidgeting fingers with a small smile and looking back at her.

"Hi everyone" a male voice said interrupting their conversation entering the classroom and heading to the desk making the redhead redirect her eyes to the male figure "I'm Professor Marks, I'll be teaching Calculus this year" He was medium tall, brown haired, dark brown eyes, with some notorious muscles that were visibly through the white t-shirt he was wearing and tight blue jeans that clearly show how much he hit the gym off. _He seems really young_ that was the first thing the redhead thought.

"He's hot right?" the brunette said breaking the stare she had over their teacher "That's cool, every one thinks he's hot, even some guys, I would hit that meat off if I could" She said with a wink making the redhead choke in saliva with the confidence this girl has on her to say that out loud "Anyways, I can show you around If you want" the brunette said with another wink making the redhead crack a smile.

"I was notified that we have a new student in campus that happens to be in this class" Chloe's smile disappeared instantly turning her head to face her teacher that was searching for her "Where is this new student?" the redhead froze for a moment, thinking in a silly option that popped in her head. _If I just run away as fast as my body let's me, maybe they don't notice me, and then I could just go away from school, I'll get to the park in front of my house and stay there all day and then I wouldn't have to get through this._ She thought, but a poke in her arm brought her back from the rambling in her head to meet Stacie's eyes encouraging her to rise her hand so the professor meet her gaze with a smile. "There you are, come over here and present yourself at everyone please" he said gesturing the spot beside him in the front of the classroom.

So here she was, walking to the front of her Calculus class to introduce herself, all eyes on her as she walked 'til she reached the spot. "Hi" she said with some shyness in her voice "My Name is Chloe Beale and..." Her speech was interrupted by loud screams from outside the classroom and everyone looked to door. All that could be heard were faint voices saying 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' making some of the students standing up and heading to the door.

"Have a sit Chloe, I'll be back soon" The teacher said to her as he walked out the door "Everyone, stay here 'til I get back" he said in a serious tone before his students got the chance to get out of the classroom and the redhead couldn't be more relieved. _Saved by the bell I guess._

Of course, after the teacher got out all students follow to see what all the screams were about, and a certain tall brunette took Chloe with her. Making her way through the crowd, they reached the room where all the noise started to see a bunch of teenagers going out of the classroom.

"CR! What happened?" the tall brunette said as she grabbed the arm of a girl with dark chocolate skin that was wearing a plaid shirt and some loose blue jeans, her hair dyed in different shades of pink that make her skin pop a lot more and making her get close to them.

"Yo girl! Mitchell brought up a big scene inside! It was nuts! Just hit a boy over and over again, and everyone was shocked 'cuz everyone where in their own business and then out of nowhere the guy was thrown to the floor receiving some good punches-" she said but then she noticed another figure with the brunette and looked her "-but professor Marks and the gym teacher split the fight apart before the boy could hit properly Mitchell back and told us to get out of the room, it was really insane man!" she finished looking back at the tall brunette.

"Why interesting things happen when I'm not around? That's not fair" she said as she saw CR looking at the redheaded beside her intently "Oh! CR, this is Chloe, she's a senior year like us, Chloe, she's Cynthia Rose, but we call her CR" she said and both girls smile at each other.

"Hi there girl, welcome to the drama that is Barden High" CR said with a smile raising her hands like she was showing the surroundings, but their conversation was interrupted by two teachers and three students, a boy and two girls that the redhead couldn't see well because a giraffy boy decided to step in front of her making her couldn't see well the two girls – _wait didn't she said the fight was between two boys? Well… actually she didn't… you just imagined this Mitchell person was a boy_ – she thought as they walk away from the classroom.

"Everybody go back to your classes!" the gym teacher said with authoritative voice while trying to pass through the sea of students that obviously were waiting to have a bit of info from the chaos that happened some moments ago. All they could see was a boy with a really messed up face, a tiny girl with a busted lip and cheek and another girl holding one of the tiny girl's arms. "Now!" the gym teacher yelled making all students dismiss the hall to their classrooms again.

 _Let's get this day over with._


	6. Suspension

**A/N: So… this story has a lots of favorites and is so cool because I didn't imagine that when I started to write this, but I'm glad you like this story. Anyways writer's block is a total bitch and the main reason why it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I've been working on it all this time since last update, but well, as I said writer's block is a bitch.**

 **R &R! :3 KatGurl's out!**

 **I do NOT own the characters of this fic, however the story is completely mine. (:**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Suspension

After more than an hour waiting outside the door of the principals' office, seeing how the teachers that broke the scene she caused back in her classroom, enter and exit and enter again but this time with the douche bag she gladly had the honor to put in his place, and honestly make his face a favor because _NO ONE speaks of my best friend in that way_ , she could finally enter and be left alone only with the principals' presence "Hi Warren" she said bitterly as she sit down in one of the chairs of the office crossing one leg in front of the other.

"Hi girl, I'd really like to say that is glad to have you here but the circumstances to this visit are different so... Care to explain me what did you do this time Beca?" The chocolate skin man said sitting behind the desk with his hands intertwined over some papers that read 'suspension'. "And I want details"

So there she was, sitting in one of the chairs looking intently at her lap, clenching her jaw and tightening her grip at the chair making her knuckles white trying to calm herself up a bit before starting to explain what happened. Looking back at the man who was looking at her intently waiting for her to answer, gaining a frustrated long sigh from the brunette she finally spoke "Do I really have to explain everything again Warren? Didn't Professor Marks tell you what happened? I'm just not in the mood right now" She said frustrated as she could feel her head getting hot again.

"I know you've been through shit today, and it's been only two periods" he looked at the brunette and then at his desk sighing "but I have to hear everyone's version before I do something about it and you know it" he looked back at the girl pointing her with his finger "I'm just trying to help you for the fact that right now you've hit a student out of nowhere-" with this explaining he could see the anger rising through the petite woman and he hurriedly added "-And I ain't implying that you're guilty-" He said raising his hands in a mock defense and a bit loud just to calm a bit the ball of anger in front of him "Just telling you how the perspective is right now, how everyone is seeing what you did" he said and then silence filled the room for a moment to add "but if you tell me the side of your story then it will be different and we can work things out so you don't have a lot of trouble" he said as she looked to the man for a moment before she breathed deeply to start explaining her side of the story.

* * *

About to get into the third period, the blonde let out a long sigh as she grabbed her things from her locker to head to class. _Why hasn't she texted me yet? She must've been in deep trouble to not text me, It's been two damn hours, Why the fuck did she had to hit him? What did she heard from him to make her hit him out of nowhere just like that? In that way? It's been long since she didn't rage up like that, what has she heard?_ She started remembering the events from this morning while walking to her class alone with her thoughts - trying not to stress more and trying not to throw up, because that could happen - until she reached her classroom and got herself in one of the empty tables in the middle because right now her head just wasn´t prepared for random information that she didn't want in this moment. _Why in heaven you had to hit him Beca?_ She thought frustrated as she got her head in her hands.

"Hey blondie, S'up?" Aubrey looked up to the foreign accent to meet a blonde with hazel eyes taking the seat beside her.

"Hi Amy, how's it going?" she asked looking at her with a small smile but with a face that says ' _I'm not in the mood to talk right now'_ but before the other woman could answer a tall man with dark short hair entered the classroom greeting everyone.

"Hi everyone I'm professor Michelson and I'll be teaching you this year AP Chemistry, so all of you must know by now-" the man was saying as a knock in the door interrupted him, a tall brunette and a not so tall redhead were standing in the door. "-that you should be here on time so you can finish the assignments that I intend to give you, come in and have a sit and I expect everyone not to get late… again"

The girls came in and to this interruption, certain blonde looked up to see who was getting late but for her surprise she got froze at the view of this tall brunette making her insides go crazy, feeling a mix between fireworks and butterflies and she was completely sure she has seen this girl before but not from this close to admire this _perfect beauty incarnated in a person_ the blonde thought.

"Sorry professor, I was showing Chloe around, she's new here" she said. _Wooooooow…_ _and she has a beautiful voice… wait what?!_ The blonde thought as she got her face in her hands trying not to think too much.

"Alright, is ok, don't let it happen again and welcome to Barden High miss…?"

"Beale" the redhead said with a smile.

"Good, now getting into business, all year you'll work in pairs to every assignment" everyone started to cheer at this and chatting around to find a pair to work with but the teacher had other intentions "BUT! I'm going to be the one who will assign your partner" he said raising a finger to the air and gaining a round of 'awhs' from everyone. "But all of this will be decided until Friday so let's get started in something else…" the older man said as he turned to the board and start writing something leaving a really frustrated blonde.

 _I really hope Beca be my partner._

* * *

After explaining every detail of her morning events and getting part of her anger outside her she took a deep breath and let out a long sigh "What will happen now Warren?" the brunette said to the man in front of her that was a bit frustrated right now from the explanation that the petite woman expose to him.

"Well this is a seriously delicate case, I won't lie to you and it'll take time to get enough information that proves that Mr. Clark has done what you just told me" he said looking to the petite brunette as she nodded "but now you have to be aware that what you did have consequences"

"Just spit it Warren, what do I get?" she said frustrated dropping back into the chair.

"You and Mr. Clark will be suspended at least until Friday-" he said stopping for a moment to check the girl that was sighing in exasperation "-so we can seek for more info without a possible intervention of him to his victims if there's more than just miss Geller" by this Beca was just frowning with confusion showing all over her face looking at him "You have to be suspended as well because you started the fight and I know that in normal circumstances this fight would only get you in detention-" he said as she look at him with narrow eyes "-but now this is a serious case here, so for making things not to be unfair you'll be suspended the same amount of time as Mr. Clark just so we get time ok?" She crossed her arms over her chest breathing deeply "I will personally talk with your teachers and inform them about this so you can…"

"You know that I will keep an eye to my friend, whom by the way, that fucking bastard want to rape right?" she snapped and before he could go on "That asshole could come over by the time the classes are over and try to fucking force her or kidnap her or something" she said gesturing with her hands making the man notice she was getting angry again and by pushing the chair back she stood up and point a finger at him "And I won't FUCKING LET IT HAPPEN" she screamed the last part and he raised his hands again in mock defense.

"Is cool, I know you're concerned but at least just don't enter to the classes, you can drop her by, head her to her classes, pick her up after classes and everything you want, the only thing I ask you is not to enter any classrooms after you do that"

"Ok then… I-I can do that" she said with a calmer voice relaxing her body from her previous position "We cool?" she asked with a smirk on her face as she lifted her fist in front of him to bump – what could they say? They got very close all the years she would visit him because of her anger issues – he smiled at this.

"We cool girl but I ain't bumping your fist, you go to the nursery to check and clean yourself up and dismiss the classes left" he said smiling to her "You know what? You and your friend dismiss for today, you surely got her worry about all this shit that happened, I'll talk with your teachers" at this she smiled _It's really good to be friends with the principal of your school_ she thought "Now go away because now I have a ton of work to do" she nodded and exit the office grabbing her cellphone to notice she got a message.

 _ **Blondie: I'm worry about you.**_ She smiled at this, Aubrey was always with her after any episode where she would loose her temper - because she know what to do to make her anger disappear - and this was the first one where she couldn't stay close.

 _ **Yoda-B: Got out of trouble cave, I got suspended, no biggies. Heading to nursery to clean up. Meet you at lunch?**_

 _ **Blondie: SUSPENDED?! WTF?! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! AND NOT ENOUGH REASON FOR SUSPENSION!**_

 _ **Yoda-B: dude… chill out… I'll explain everything at lunch ok? It's really no biggie, I promise.**_

 _ **Blondie: … ok… see ya there xoxo**_

* * *

After she got all cleaned up, she head to the cafeteria to meet Aubrey and seems like everyone was looking at her all the way down since she got out of nursery, especially all the _freshmen meat_ as she called them, especially to her face where she got a busted lip and eyebrow and she couldn't hide the smirk forming in her face to all of those whispers she could hear about how sexy and mysterious she looked, and of course making her ego go rooftops.

As she entered the cafeteria she spotted her favorite blonde in an empty table, _their table,_ as she claimed it since freshmen year, and walked over her slowly so she could scare her.

"No Hannah she's ok it wasn't a big deal I promise" the blonde said over her phone and the brunette stopped in track as she heard her mother's name and waited for her to finish

"ok, I'll tell her to call you so she explain things to you, yeah… yeah, ok… see ya"

"I suppose she called?" the blonde jumped in her seat when she heard her voice and took her hand to her chest.

"Fuck Beca! I fucking hate you, don't scare me like that!" the brunette was laughing at this getting a punch in the arm.

"You should have seen your face dude, it was priceless" still laughing at her - another punch - she sat down "Ok, now seriously, she called?" she said in a more serious tone.

"Yup, she wanted to see if you were doing ok in your first day, and told her what happened and got a little crazy" she said with an apologetic face to her "And it seems you are in trouble, I'm sorry" she said grabbing one of her hands "how are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm feeling a bit better" she said looking down to the table "And got waaaaaaay better after scaring you" she laughed and smirked at the blonde who gave another punch to her "You know that I'm not a punch bag right?" she said smiling.

"I know but you're _MY_ punching bag until you get yourself a girlfriend" she said matter-or-factly "Now spit out what you got from what you did" she said pointing a finger to her and the brunette took a deep breath and started to explain everything.

* * *

The redhead looked from her lunch to no place in particular and her eyes caught a tiny brunette as she entered the cafeteria while she was heading to a blonde girl and looked the interaction between them. "I never thought both of them actually get along that well" she heard the tall brunette said as she looked up to see Stacie also staring at the couple.

"What you sayin' girl? They know each other since long as I heard" CR said munching her lunch "What is weird is the fact that they are showing all this lovin' until now"

"You think they're a couple?" she said and all went silent looking back at the table where the couple were, apparently, talking deep "Damn, and I wanted to hit that blonde off, or the brunette, or maybe both… at the same time" she said in a thoughtful way making CR laugh as the redhead only stared at her a bit amazed for the sincerity.

"Don't be surprised of those comments with this girl" CR pointed to the brunette as the redhead smiled and laugh a little"she always does that" she whispered at her. "Anyway I think they're not, I asked the blonde and they just happen to have classes together this year" she said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Yay! I have a chance!" the brunette squealed and clapped her hands making the girls laugh.

* * *

"So… Warren told me that I should start my suspension right away, and he told me that he was going to talk with our teachers, so…" the girl look down to the table "are you up to a free class day with me?" the brunette said to a thoughtful blonde that was looking at her as she stole some food from her.

"Are you asking me out?" the blonde said with a wink and a smirk to her face. "Because I know I'm reaaaaaaaally hot and everything and you are probably head over hills over me" she said in a playful girly tone.

"You wish!" the brunette said rolling her eyes at her and laughing "But if you don't want then don't but I'm totally staying at school to escort you to all your classes" she said matter-or-factly to her.

"I can take care of my own Beca" the blonde said with a smile and took a hand from the brunette "And I know you're concerned but NO ONE will make me do a thing I don't want" she said with calm voice "And I can actually use the rest of the day and hang out with you"

"As long as you don't say shopping I'm cool with it"

"I wasn't thinking about that" she said with a low key voice "I mean you made me stress and worrying myself this morning and I think I could use a… Relief" she looked at the petite woman in front of her and she could see how the blue orbs got darker by second as she stared at her and got close to her ear "Your house or mine?" the girl whispered and looked at her as she winked suggestively.

"Mine. Get your things. Let's go" she said as she stood up from the table.

* * *

"I do wonder if they are fuck buddies" the tall brunette said as she saw again the close interaction between the girls "that'd be reaaaaaaaaally hot from both"

"Maybe they are just really close?" the redhead said as she drank from her water.

"I'm with Red this time Stace, I think they're just really close, you wanna bet?"

"Nah, I'm just curious about them"

"You know what they say girl, curiosity killed the cat"

"Then I want that blonde curiosity kill this cat" the brunette said pointing to her body "If you know what I mean" she winked as the other two girls laugh at her.

* * *

As soon as the front door closed the blonde grabbed the petite brunette and pinned her to it crashing their lips together in a really rough and desperate way, touching her everywhere just to feel her, because she needed this, really bad. "Bedroom. Now" she commanded as she felt the petite girl lift her and she wrapped her legs around her waist.

"As you wish" the other woman said with husky voice while climbing the stairs to her room attacking the blonde's neck in the way, earning a whimper from her as both hands of the blonde grabbed roughly her brown locks and pressing her more close to her neck.

When they arrived to the brunette's room she threw the blonde to the bed and closed the door but to her surprise she was pinned again to it a little more roughly than downstairs and her hands where trapped above her as the girl in front of her attacked her neck "Someone's eager" the brunette said panting as a pair of lips crashed against hers making her whimper feeling one of the hands of the other girl secure both of hers as the other went down her shirt and bra grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it gently making her moan and suddenly she felt herself off the door and crashing to her bed "So it's gonna be rough?" she said smirking to be shut again by the blonde's lips as she climbed the bed and sit above her.

"You made me worry sick about you so it's gonna be _MY_ way, like it or not" she said panting with husky voice recapturing the brunette's lips as she pull her close by her neck until she was sitting in her bed so the blonde could take off the brunette's clothes "Undress me" she commanded and the girl beneath her just obeyed.

"Your way? Seriously?" she said as she kissed her neck while taking off all her clothes.

"Dixie Chicks Serious" She said a bit breathless enjoying how the other girl's mouth left open-mouthed kisses all over her neck as she took off the brunette's flannel, top and bra and moaned when she felt her breasts being assaulted harshly.

"You're… hot when… you're bossy" the girl underneath managed to said between kisses as she started to undo the blonde's pants but was cut off by the other girl as she pushed her down the bed to lay again in her back, feeling her neck being attacked and her breasts being squeezed feeling her pants getting tight every second that passed.

And the other girl, noticing this, started to trail kisses along the brunette's neck to her chest stopping only to lick, nip and bite her breasts a little as both of her hands started to undo the petite girl's pants and taking them off with her boxers exposing her long member and she started to go south trailing more kisses until she reached the tip of her cock and started to lick it really smooth driving the brunette crazy.

"Please… Don't tease Bree" she said panting and the blonde couldn't help the smirk forming in her lips as she started to introduce the length deeper in her mouth and release it with a pop to lick it from the side and take it again in her mouth but this time deeper repeating all this a bit faster and rough making the brunette moan "B-Bree… I-I'm getting close" she said with erratic breathing grabbing the sheets tighter making her knuckles go white, and seeing this, the blonde went all deep moaning sending vibrations through her length "O-Oh my… F-Fuck!" making her screamed as she unloaded everything into the blonde's throat as she helped ride back from the orgasm popping it before connecting their lips together again. "I'm… liking your… _way_ so… far" the brunette said panting between kisses as the blonde step away from her to get rid completely from her pants and panties and climbing back kissing her harshly as the brunette extended her arm to open the draw on her night stand and pick a condom. Then she took the blonde and flipped her so she was underneath now.

She started to trail rough kisses from the neck to her chest and started to lick, suck and nip her left breast and squeezing the other with her hand making the blonde moan with every touch of the brunette's tongue in her skin as she felt a hand went down to touch her mid-tight and going high to the part she needed the most and going down again making her release a frustrated moan "Don't tease!" the blonde growled as the other girl took the other breast to give the same attention as her hand started to get close to the blonde's core and cup her surprisingly making her whimper.

"You're so wet" she whispered in her ear and stood up and sit to ripped the package from the condom and put it on but was pushed down to the bed again and the other girls body pinned her down as she took the length and sit slowly in it making her growl. The brunette took her by her hips as she watched the blonde's face covered in pleasure making her hips go high and thrust her cock a little further inside making the other girl moan loudly "Look at me" she said as the girl above her took all of her member in and open her eyes making her smirk.

And she started to move her hips slowly looking intently to the figure beneath her, making her moan and tighten the grip on her hips, she stood up to grab the blonde's breasts in her mouth as the other girl's hips rocked hers making both moan every thrust louder, getting lost in each other and getting insanely close as they feel flesh to flesh rubbing.

So the brunette flipped them again so she was on top and she could attack her neck more easily and thrust her deeper and a little rough setting a fast peace finding the sweet spot that was making the blonde loose her mind "O-Oh mmmy… B-Beca… J-Just… there!... Don't Stop!" and as she heard this she started to thrust faster and attacking that special spot in her neck that drive her insane and touching her everywhere making her go over the edge in seconds screaming Beca's name furiously as the hard orgasm ripped through her making her shake violently in the brunette's arms that couldn't wait as her own orgasm took over her senses collapsing on top of the blonde panting.

"We are so not done yet" the blonde chuckled as she flipped once again to be on top of the brunette "we have to kill two and a half more periods before you take me home" she whispered in her ear in a dangerously low key sending shivers through the brunette spine and making her not so little friend wake up again "I've got something really interesting planned for you and little B" she smirked and winked at her making her mouth got dry and she could hear herself letting out a low growl.

 _Good way to end the first day of school._


	7. More Flashbacks

**A/N: So! here's next chapter, I know I haven't update since long ago and well, I hadn't have inspiration at all to continue this fic so that's the main reason I didn't update and well now I'm back to school so another reason not to update frequently on the future.**

 **You'll see in this chapter some angst and hurt from Chloe's past, this story was conceived to be angsty and with a los of stressful situations so… I hope you like it.**

 **Tell me what do you think of this story so far in the comments, I have fun reading them, If you want to know anything in specific related to this fic let me know so I can answer your questions through the story or here in my author's note.**

 **The end game of this story id Bechloe and Staubrey and it will go slow until it reach that point of fluff and smut.**

 **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Anyway… don't forget to read and review and see y'all next time. Enjoy!**

 **KatGurl16's out!**

* * *

Friday came by in a blink and so far Chloe was doing really good in school, everyone seemed to be really friendly with her, bad thoughts haven't shown since she started school and it was really great, and with her new friends everything seems good.

Stacie was in almost all her classes and she discovered that she was a brainiac, super confident and cheerful, CR was so easygoing and cool, it reminded her aunt Sophie in a way because it was like talking to her and she was so grateful of it. She also met the girl she collided with on the first day of school, she called herself Fat Amy and it was really funny, and they were her friends so far for the first week in school and true to be told, Chloe was really happy this was working out because a part of her was afraid that happen what happened in her last two schools, leading to things that marked her pretty badly.

 _\- Chloe's Flashback-_

Freshmen year has to be cool, knowing new people, getting along with your old friends from middle school and stuff.

But for Chloe Beale was a different story, she was known to be socially awkward, she was too much touchy feeling and she was bullied because of it, she had friends who protected her and she was grateful, they taught her to behave better and not to be like that too much.

Although, everything changed after a while, her oh so called friends started to bully her when she has shown to school with scars in her arms, product of her father torturing her with broken bottles.

They called her freak, emo and so other mean names, there was one point that anyone talked to her, she was just alone in everything, no one wanted to be near her. After some time, the bullies went from verbal to physical, they pushed her, hit her, kick her when no one was around, and of course, no one was there to put up with her.

One day she has had enough and talked to her mom while her dad was out, her mom promised her to do anything to change her from school the next day so she didn't had to go there anymore, but that afternoon didn't come as planned because her drunken father showed up and got angry at the sight of her wife hugging at her daughter instead of doing something productive in the house.

Chloe ran to her room as her mother told her to call her aunt and she did, she was freaking out and everything was happening so slow and at the time so fast, she enclosed herself in her room, opened the window to make it seem she escaped - because she wouldn't leave her mother behind with this man - and hide in her closet, she closed her eyes as she heard her mom screaming in pain and prayed to her aunt to come quick with cops or anything, she was shaking really bad.

She could hear the screams of her mom fading and she thought she fainted, she could hear heavy steps approaching upstairs and stopped just in her room, then loud bangs in her door surprised her but she tried to remain silent and not to move a muscle.

Suddenly the door was torn from its frame and the man entered the room really angry and screaming the girl's name, then he noticed the window open and stormed out of the house cursing.

When Chloe felt like she could go out of her closet she did and went rapidly downstairs to look for her mom, but what she saw made her heartbreak and her brain go in shock.

She ran to the body, covered in blood lying in the livingroom of the house, she didn't understand a thing, her mom wasn't moving and she was frantically shaking her to make her wake up so they could ran to a hospital and she could be treated, but her mom wasn't moving.

Chloe could feel the room spin, her senses stopped for a moment, all she could hear was her heartbeat in her throat and ears, she couldn't see her mom's face due to the tears in her eyes, she felt numb.

A pair of hands embraced her from behind taking her away from the lifeless body of her mom in that living room to the front yard of the house… it was her aunt.

Being traumatized was nothing compared to what Chloe experienced in her home, it was too much for a 15 year old girl, she went to therapists for a year, she failed her sophomore year and had to do it again in home because she didn't want to go to school and live another day of nightmare - as she called it.

In her sophomore year, she was in another school, new beginning, she thought, and it was butterflies and rainbows at first, she met this guy Tom and got pretty close, he wanted to date her but she didn't want anything serious because she thought that it could end like her mom, in conclusion, her sophomore year was extremely though in the moment she rejected Tom, it was like freshman year all over again and she had enough.

Her aunts helped her through every nightmare and terror dream she had in those years, and it was shocking as shit dealing with those things, but she was grateful for having such amazing aunts in her life.

 _-End of Flashback-_

So she was extremely cautious with what she said or do this time, she didn't want that to happen again, her walls were sky high and the girls didn't mind that one bit so far, they respect her and they were pretty chill.

"Do you think that we'll get together in AP Bio?" the redhead asked as they walked through the halls to the classroom with the other two girls.

"I really don't know but I hope to, most of the kids in our class are hard to work with and I'm pretty positive it'll be easy to work with you" the taller brunette smiled and winked at her, making the girl crack a small smile.

She felt a heavy arm on her shoulders that belonged to Fat Amy "You're nervous you'll get with someone you don't know gingah'?" the redhead nod shyly "Don't be worried, we can talk with tha teachah' and we can trade" she side hugged the redhead a bit too hard making her whimper a bit.

"Yeah Chloe, as far as I know Mr. Michelson is pretty cool wi'that don't worry" CR said and made the redhead calm as they approached to the classroom "Ok girls I'll leave you here, see y'all at lunch" CR waved at them and sprinted a bit to get on time to her class.

The girls entered the classroom and it was almost full, the teacher wasn't there yet. Amy decided to get together with a boy that the redhead was pretty sure his name was Bumper, leaving her and Stacie to sit together again, I hope she doesn't get tired of me for always sitting with her, insecurities were filling her thoughts as she walked to the back of the classroom and sat down, she hurriedly took her notebook and stuff to start with the class.

* * *

Beca didn't want to go to school today, but with her mother still angry at her for get suspended on the first day of school, she didn't wanted to take risks, so she reluctantly got up, got ready and headed to school, she picked Aubrey up on her way to school and went with their day, her anger levels were good and so far she didn't feel any mood change.

AP Bio wasn't her favorite class, she was good, as in any other classes, but this was a boring class and she was planning on talking with the principal to take a global test and get rid of the signature for the rest of the year. "I hope we get as partners here" the blonde said as they sat in one of the front tables - the classroom was almost empty.

"Yeah… Me too, I don't want to deal with stupid people" she said a little too harsh to her own like making her friend instantly worried.

"You feeling ok?" the blonde ask as more people were getting inside the classroom.

"Yeah… Just a little off, this class seems to me pretty boring, I kind of read the books you told me we were going to see this year in the free time I got while you were in class and stuff and got to that conclusion… so… I guess I'll talk to Warren and ask him to make me a global test or something" she said and the blonde face fell a bit "Don't worry… if we get together I won't do that" this seems to brighten Aubrey's mood a bit.

They got to a smooth conversation as the rest of their classmate filled the room, then a sight of red caught the brunette's eyes and she literally felt her heart miss a beat "Who's the redhead?..." she blurted out in a whisper and her friend smirked at this while watching the girl that her so obvious friend was eating with her eyes.

"You're so obvious there, watch it, little B could awake" she whispered back making her friend blush a bit and she laugh earning a death stare from the brunette "She's Chloe, the new girl in school, why? you want to get into her pants?"

"Yeah- I mean… no!" she whisper/yelled "I was just asking dude!" she whispered again "But if that happens I won't complain" she earned a slap from her friend and laughed.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Michaelson entered the class and set himself as quick as he could and then faced the classroom "So! today's the day you'll meet your team mate who you'll work with the rest of the year, yay!" he said enthusiastically but his students weren't that much eager "Ok so… let's start, the person sitting on the left of every table will stand up and basically you'll change seats to sit with your partners" Chloe was sitting in the right side as well as Aubrey.

"Ok then so the pairs are… Amy and Bumper... Donald and Lilly…" Donald stood up and walked to the girl in one of the tables of the mid section of the room "Jane and Derrick… Ashley and Jessica... Stacie and Aubrey..." Beca and Aubrey eyed each other they were not totally be together in AP Bio "And...Beca and Chloe… Now get together, you have 10 minutes to know each other if you don't, I'll be back with your assignments in a moment"

And the Blonde couldn't believe that she was going to team up with the brunette that was making her insides a bit crazy in day one she saw her, on one hand she really wanted to meet this girl, she kind of zoned out when she first saw her and of course the brunette was a really attractive girl, she won't deny that, but, she really wanted to team up with Beca because she knows how she works and everything and calm her tits when she gets all crazy with getting perfect essays, maybe she could try and trade with Chloe.

"Hi there… I'm Stacie" she waved her hand to the blonde and smiled widely.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey" she smiled back.

"Well, I kind of know that… you are pretty popular" she said in a whisper while getting a bit close to her and the blonde was taken aback with this last statement "Listen… I really like this class, and we don't know each other… at all… but why don't we talk about the way we work so we can team up better and stuff?..." she was taken aback again from this gorgeous specimen, as far as she thought, this girl was everything but brains, at least it looked like it to her at the beginning, _Well… even hotter…_

"Y-yeah… Sure" she said with shaky voice, smiled a bit and cursed her voice for betray her.

On the other hand, Beca was walking to Chloe's table and the redhead was impressed by the beauty of this girl walking, all confident with a smirk to her face, _Wow…_ That's the only thing she thought as the brunette took the seat on her left. "Hi…" a really shy voice came out out of her, she felt a little intimidated by this girl, and well, Beca had always a 'Do not fuck with me' vibe.

"Hey…" her tone was neutral as she sat beside her "I'm Beca…" she looked up at the redhead and they locked eyes, the brunette was taken aback by the beauty of those baby blue orbs, but somehow she could see a spark of hurt hiding there. The redhead was surprised by herself, she did not do eye contact very often but somehow she got a little lost in the brunette's eyes for a brief moment before a memory hit her.

 _-Chloe's Flashback-_

She was trying to hide from her, she didn't understand why she was like that with her, they used to be friends, hang out together, but now she needed to hide or run after school, and today she couldn't run because her leg was hurting, apparently her dad thought that it was funny to hit her legs with empty and broken glass bottles and they hurt like a bitch, but as soon as she hid behind the bleachers, she was thrown away by a blonde.

She was wearing heavy makeup, dark clothes, leather jacket and big heavy boots "Who are you hiding from worm?" the redhead hated that nickname, but couldn't answer because she swore she felt some of her hair got torn out of her scalp by this blonde.

"Jeniffer, please… leave me alone…" she begged with really weak voice making the other girl laugh scarily.

"I don't think so…" then hell started to feel through her body, every time school was over, this blonde went and find Chloe just to punch and kick her for no reason at all, well… there was a reason but it wasn't her fault, she tried to cover part of her body so she didn't end up all beaten up and she just screamed for help but no one cared. The blonde grabbed her after she beat the crap outta her from the collar of her shirt and got close to her "That will teach you not to mess with my crush you skank…"

Fuck Tom… if it wasn't because of what he did, she wouldn't have to pass through this…

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Chloe?…" the brunette's voice brought her back from that terrible memory, jumping a bit in her seat and a bit frightened because of it making her almost fall if it weren't for the strong arms that caught her "Wow… I got you… there, is cool…" the brunette said helping her to sit again, and she noticed the tension in the redhead's body because of the contact "You ok?…" the redhead was a bit in shock and she felt her heart on her ears.

"You know my name?…" she said with weak and shy voice trying to compose herself from the embarrassment from her hard memories.

"Yeah… I mean, you're the new girl… and… since I didn't see you before I asked who you were a moment ago…" the brunette shrugged and cracked a small smile to the redhead, and it was strange, Beca could feel like something was not ok with this girl from the moment she saw fear in her eyes, so she decided to light up the mood a bit "So… I'm Beca… I actually hate really much school, some assignments are just too boring to do, but I do them anyways… I'm known to be a troublemaker in this school, not a thing you should worry about, I promise I won't cause any trouble to you… You're the new one and for me, that's problem enough… So I won't be a dick about it" her ramble was making the redhead feeling way better, _This girl is kind of funny,_ she thought "Um… I like music, and I think that for you, it'll be funny to work with me because I'm awesome…" she smirked and winked making them both laugh and she could swear that she liked better this girl laughing than with that fear expression from earlier.

"Oh wow… That's something…" she was giggling, glad that the brunette didn't asked her about what was going on with her earlier " Well, I'm Chloe… But you knew that already…" she laughed a bit "I hope you're not a stalker…" she teased and the brunette rolled her eyes "Ok, I'm kidding… I'm not a fan of school either… Um… I like music too and I like to sing but I try hard not to kill my aunts with my shower performances from now and then…" the brunette chuckled making the redhead smile "And thanks… For the privilege you are conceding me to work with you…" she took her hand to her chest and said with a playfully voice and both of them laughed.

Talking with Beca was easy, they talked until the teacher came back and gave them their assignments "Ok everybody! come up here for your assignments and don't you dare to think you can trade with other teams, I put you strategically to work with your partners so no tradings!" everyone booed him.

"Seems you're stuck with all of _moi_ and my awesomeness…" the brunette said cockyly smirking at the redhead making her laugh, and she didn't know why, but for a strange reason she wanted to make this girl laugh as much as she could, besides her anger levels were under control, she could feel it.

"Daaaamn… my plans for trading you with somebody else have failed…" the redhead said sarcastically making them laugh.

 _Anger 0 - Beca 1_


	8. I don't think this is a date

**A/N: So! here's next chapter! I've been ditching schoolwork to do this, and what can I say?… I like to procrastinate a little… just a little…**

 **Tell me what do you think of this story so far in the comments, I have fun reading them, If you want to know anything in specific related to this fic let me know so I can answer your questions through the story or here in my author's note.**

 **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Anyway… don't forget to read and review and see y'all next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

They worked the rest of the class, and in no time was time for lunch, they started to pack things and exchange numbers to be in touch "Ok, here it is…" the brunette said giving the redhead her phone back "why don't we go together to lunch?... Seems like my best friend forgot me for that brunette…" she said pointing at the pair of girls leaving the classroom.

"Oh Stacie?... Yeah well… We were supposed to walk together to lunch too…" she said smiling at the brunette, who offered to help the redhead with her apparently heavy backpack "Thanks…"

"No problem… Though… Are you sure you're not carrying bricks or something like that in here?" they both laugh while walking to the redhead's locker and put the bag inside and then headed to lunch.

"FYI, maybe some of us doesn't have time to come to our lockers to leave our stuff before classes, 'cause we wake up late… And then… we just forget to come over to our lockers..." she said rolling her eyes " Anyway… Why aren't you carrying any stuff with you?... Well, except for that notebook" the redhead asked noticing that in fact all the brunette had was a red notebook that she seemed to carry with her.

"Um… Well… I'm pretty lazy to take notes and… I actually forget my stuff sometimes in my house so… yeah... and this…"she said raising her notebook a bit for the redhead to see "This is like… a sort of… diary?..." she didn't know why she was telling this girl this but she felt comfortable around her "Whenever I feel angry I just write things down in here so it doesn't bottle up inside… And then go crazy nuts..." she said looking at the so suddenly mysterious and curious floor, she didn't like to talk about this with people, and she didn't have a clue why she was just spilling out this info to the redhead.

"I have one of those too…" she said looking at the floor too "But I wouldn't bring it up to school, is too personal for me…" she shrugged and her voice changed, thing that Beca didn't like, _Why the fuck do I feel like me, not wanting this girl be sad in any way? What the actual fuck is going on with me?!_ she thought.

"Well… I would do the same but I actually need it close to me 'cause… Sometimes... I just feel angry and if it bottles up too much… I kind of explode and I don't like when that happens…" she said with a lot of sincerity of her voice and smiled at the redhead who was smiling back "That's kind of what happen the first day of school…" now she was the one that was talking shyly.

"I get it, those things happen from now and then… Not a thing we can fully control… But is nice you find a way to try to…" she smiled sympathetically to the brunette who cracked a smile and was thankful that the redhead wasn't making this a big deal.

They walked together to lunch and talked about more stuff, until they reached the table Aubrey and Stacie were with some other people.

"Look, it's shawshank!" Fat Amy said a little too loud "Finally out of suspension?" ok, Beca didn't know this girl really well but how the actual fuck she knew about it?, as far as she knew, no one have noticed she got suspended, she looked at her and then at Aubrey who made a mock saying 'I don't have idea'.

"All school knows 'bout ya girl… I'm CR by the way and this is Amy-" the chocolate skin girl said but was interrupted by the Australian girl correcting her and calling herself Fat Amy and the smaller brunette nodded and looked at her weirdly "-And this taller girl is Stacie…" she said pointing at the brunette sitting very close from Aubrey, thing that she totally noticed and eyed the blonde suspiciously.

"O-kay… Nice to meet you guys" she said finally sitting on the table with the redhead by her side.

"Ok, I need to ask you something" Stacie said a bit eager to the other brunette who was strangely taken aback by the attention she was receiving by the girls around but nodded anyways as she took her water and started drinking "Are you and Aubrey a thing?…" this made the brunette choked with her water really hard, the blonde started to laugh hysterically at her friend and the redhead was helping the brunette breath.

" _Oh my… God!…_ that's… so funny!" the blonde said between laughs pointing at the struggling brunette laughing at her and the other girls were eying at them strangely.

"You're an… asshole… Bree…" the brunette said between coughs "And… no legs… we're not a thing… she's just… my best friend…" she said trying to compose herself "I mean… we were… but we didn't work" she said looking at her tray of food.

"That's true… we have known each other since we were six or seven… we became really good friends and in one point both decided to try out something but it was weird… so we just decided to stick up as just friends" she explained after calming herself to the girls and smiled at the taller brunette that was seeing her with a mischievous smile and was making her insides boil in temptation to just grab her then and there and make her hers… _Fuck!… get your shit together Posen!._

"Tha's something…" CR said between bites to her sandwich.

"Lesbihonest… Am I the only one here that like some candyman?…" she said eying each girl , Stacie just shrugged, saying 'whatever' "What about ya' ginga'h?" everyone looked at the redhead that got suddenly really nervous.

"I… Umm…" the redhead got way too nervous, she felt froze for a moment until a hand grabbed one of hers on her lap, and that hand belonged to a tiny brunette that was looking at her and encouraged her with a small smile, which she returned "Love is love…" she said with a small voice looking at Beca and then everyone else "I do not put labels on anything…" she smiled at the others and eyed the brunette again who smiled back.

"Ok, then that means more man to me!" the big girl high five herself making the rest of the girls chuckle "I mean, I can share… But I can't guarantee that they'd look at y'all twig bitches, 'cuz they always look at my sexy fat ass" she said praising herself making the girls laugh hard.

* * *

She was walking with Stacie to her last class, the taller brunette was glued to her phone since they exit the classroom texting to Aubrey when her phone chimed.

 _ **Beca: hey Red! :P**_

 _ **Red: Hey (:**_ she didn't know why but she just felt kinda happy the brunette texted her.

 _ **Beca: Whad'ya doin' after school?**_

 _ **Red: Going home… got some stuff to do**_ the redhead typed remembering that her aunts wanted to ask her how was her first week at school but was cut by another message.

 _ **Beca: Wan'go grab a smoothie? my treat :P**_

 _ **Beca: Oh… Ok… Are you sure? I'll pay for whatever you take… And you have to know that I do NOT make this offer often… You can ask Bree :P I'm sure she'll ask Stacie…**_ she was beaming at her phone for a long moment until a voice got her out of the trance.

"You'll go too?…" the taller brunette asked her excited clapping her hands as they were approaching to the classroom "Oh my God! they're asking us out!" her happiness was just radiating so bad that was making the redhead feel it too

"I really don't think is like that… I mean, they're just our team mates for Bio… And yeah… I'll go… I'll just tell my aunts…" she said beaming back at the brunette and typed a quick reply to her aunt Claire.

 _ **Chlo-Baby: Aunt Claire, I'll go with some friends to grab a smoothie after school… is that ok?**_

"Are you serious? it is obvious Chloe… this is totally like a kind of double date…" the brunette said clapping her hands again.

 _ **Aunt C: OF COURSE BABY! Go have fun but don't be late home, you still have to tell us everything about this week at school!**_ She was laughing internally, her aunts totally didn't feel like typical adults, they were really chill.

"If you say so…" she just shrugged but was smiling anyways and texted Beca back.

 _ **Red: Yeah… I'll go(:**_

 _ **Beca: YAY! See ya at the senior's parking lot :P**_

 _ **Red: 'Kay (:**_

* * *

So Beca was there, siting on the hood of her car waiting for her blonde friend and the other girls and she was a bit nervous, _Why the fuck I feel so nervous?!_ she was screaming internally 'cuz she did not like feeling like this and the truth was that it was making her feel angry, her hands were shaking and she was trying so hard to make the feeling go away but it was kind of hard.

She could feel how her blood was starting to boil little by little because she didn't know why she was feeling this nervous, _I'm just gonna go grab some fucking smoothies! where the bloody hell is the nervousness there?! where the hell all this nervousness is coming from?!_ Suddenly her phone got her out of her bubble of anger for a minute, it was a message from certain redhead and that made her smile.

 _ **Red: Hey! I got a little lost ): I just noticed that I don't have a clue where the senior's parking lot is and Stacie's not with me):**_ the brunette's smile grew a little more with this, her heart beat raced and with the nervousness of before but she didn't feel angry now that a certain redhead was in her mind.

 _ **Beca: I'll go for you… See you at the front entrance (:**_

 _ **Red: Thanks (:**_ the brunette was smiling like an idiot while walking the short distance to the entrance, she was still feeling her heartbeat racing really fast and she was feeling a bit uncomfortable again but this time, instead of paying attention to that she chose to think in the awaiting afternoon with her best friend and two other girls, one of those who her best friend happen to have the hots for, she laugh at the memory of some hours ago.

… _Flashback of moments ago…_

Her blonde best friend was walking beside her in silence and beaming like an idiot and she was watching her, she knew that something was different on her but she was not sure why, so she opted for the easiest way to get rid of the curiosity that was creeping inside her "Spill…" she said to the blonde.

"What?…" Aubrey was thrown away from her train of thoughts by her friend, not sure what she was talking about.

"Spill…" once again the blonde got a bit confuse by this and the brunette rolled her eyes and explained "You're beaming like an idiot, like you've won the lottery or something and I know that is because of something so spill…" she said as they stopped by the blonde's locker.

"Is that obvious?…" she asked a bit shyly and the brunette nodded, she sighed "I kind of… like… Stacie… I mean, she's really attractive and all, but… it's not just that… She's smart!" she said like a toddler clapping her hands excitedly which made the brunette smiled "And being honest with you, you have told me like a ton of times not to judge someone by its looks, but with her it was really hard… I actually thought she didn't had brain the first time I noticed her… but it took her one fucking time… one class, just a sentence to got me hanging for her… And for real Becs… This is insane… But I want to know her better…" she said with that same big smile on her face.

"Ask her out then…" she said to her friend but the blonde froze and a poker face got all of her facial features, she could only hear a small and weak 'what?!' coming out of her and then she frenetically shook her head no "C'mon, you have the hots for her, you should try it out"

"No way"

"Look… if you heard clearly to the conversation we had in lunch, she didn't deny she was gay, so you clearly have a chance with her" the brunette was trying to reason with the blonde who was showing a great level of insecurity on her body language.

"How am I suppose to do that?" she said with weak voice.

The brunette thought for a bit as they started to walk to their classroom "Ask her if she wants to go grab a smoothie after school and if you want me I'll ask Chloe so you don't feel that nervous… Whad'ya say?" the blonde stopped a bit to think about it, then she smiled at her friend and nod grabbing her phone from the back of her jeans and send a text to the taller brunette.

 _ **Aubrey: Hey Stacie :)**_

 _ **Stacie: Hey Bree(; what can I do for you?(;**_ ok so, the blonde's heart was hammering inside her chest, _she called me Bree!_

 _ **Aubrey: I was thinking that… maybe… If you're not busy after school… We could go grab a smoothie? (: my treat (:**_

 _ **Stacie: YES! I'd love that! :D Are we going alone?…**_

 _ **Aubrey: Well… Beca is asking Chloe to go with us if that's ok (:**_

 _ **Stacie: Perfect! See you after school? (;**_

 _ **Aubrey: 'Kay… Go to the senior's parking lot, see ya there (:**_ again, the blonde was beaming at her phone.

"Was that so hard?…" her friend was smiling at her and the blonde just throw herself at her friend hugging her hard which made the brunette whine a bit "Too …much… Love… Let… go…" she complained until her friend let go.

"Thanks" she said smiling at her best friend "She said yes…" she clapped excitedly again.

The brunette gasped in fake amusement "No way sherlock!" she said taking her hands to her mouth and earning a punch in her arm but she just laughed.

… _End of Flashback…_

The redhead was walking nervously through the more and more empty halls and bad memories were starting to show up, she was starting to feel nervous and at the same time anxious, her breathing was getting elaborated and she was walking a little faster, she was looking in all directions until her eyes landed in a figure standing by the frame of the main entrance of school, just seeing that figure, one of a particular brunette, made her feel a bit better, _I'm not in my old school… This one is better… Nothing bad's gonna happen to me…_ she was saying to herself trying to calm down, then the brunette showed her smile and like if it was magic, all of the bad thoughts and memories just vanished, _How can something as simple as her smile could make me feel like this?… You should be careful Chloe, that's how Tom was at first…_ her inner and hurt self was showing up jus trying to warn her, _His smile never made me feel like this though… But he hurt you, and hurt you really bad, you need to be careful… I know…_ she gave a small smile to the brunette.

"Let me help you with your bag full of bricks…" the brunette said smirking as soon as she saw the other girl who laugh a bit at this.

"Is not that heavy anymore…" she rolled her eyes giving a bigger smile to the brunette giving her her backpack.

"That's because you're carrying some of your books in your hands too…" she said rolling her eyes while they walk to the brunette's car.

"Ok, you got me there, but I didn't feel like carrying my backpack full of stuff so… yeah… And besides… I need almost all these books to finish the ton of homework I have…" she said whining the last sentence and almost pouting which the brunette thought it was totally cute, _Wait, what?! Cute?! Seriously Mitchell?!… Yeah, shut the fuck up and suck it up, you like this girl, you dork, and don't play dumb with me… Why the fuck do I answer myself?… BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!… That. Is. True…_

"It happens… One of my main reasons to not bring stuff up to school…" she said smiling at the redhead who gave her a strange look.

"So you prefer not to take notes or something?…" she asked as they started to walk to the senior's parking lot.

"The thing is… Red… that I have this really good memory… It's called Photographic memory… which is cool sometimes… but not as cool as it is for real…" she explained "Sometimes I see things that I don't want to and they're stuck in my memory until it decides to erase the stuff I don't need anymore… so yeah… And I actually don't need to take notes, all is safe in here…" she pointed at her head with a smirk on her face.

"Wow… So you're like a genius or something?" she said and the brunette shrugged and nodded "I wish I'd have that, even though the bad scenes, it'll help me get good grades" she shrugged looking at the floor with sad expression, thing that the brunette didn't like.

"I can help you with that… I mean… If you want…"she said mirroring the redhead's body language for a moment "I have a lot of time normally… Which I use wisely… But still… it left me with a lot of spare time…" the brunette shrugged looking at the redhead who smiled at her.

"I'd like that…" she said with soft voice and a big smile making the brunette beamed.

They've reached Beca's car by now and the other girls were waiting by the car, Stacie had her own car and everything so they chose to go separately and grab some smoothies. The ride on Beca's car was really calm but cool, the redhead and the brunette talked about what should they do with their AP Bio assignment and agreed to see each other some of the time of next week to finish it on time and of course Beca told Chloe that they could have a study session whenever she needed, thing that the redhead appreciated so much, she really needed tutoring.

* * *

Once they reached the place, they all ordered something and sat to talk a bit, they got to know each other better, thing that all of them liked, Chloe and Stacie discovered that Beca love music and made a bunch of mixes, that Aubrey played the piano and the story of the two of them becoming friends when they were little, of course, they wouldn't talk nor a single bit about Beca's condition because that was personal to her, she wasn't embarrassed about it but it is not a thing you say just like that and randomly.

On the other hand Beca and Aubrey discovered a lot of Stacie more than Chloe, thing that they respect and didn't push. Aubrey discovered that Stacie is a year younger than her and that is totally a brainiac just like Beca, they both skipped one year forward because they were smartasses with the teachers, Stacie and Chloe loved music too and tried all afternoon o convince Beca to show them one of her mixes without succeeding. Chloe was a little more reserved, thing that the tiny brunette noticed, so, whenever a question was asked directly at her and she noticed the redhead struggled to answer she jumped in to change topics, thing that the redhead was so grateful of.

After a couple of hours they decided to go, Beca would take Chloe home and Stacie would take Aubrey. The blonde was getting nervous, she was attracted and liked really much this brunette and getting to know the better was making her insides went a bit nuts. The ride was really short and they got the time to know each other even more, the brunette was getting nervous too as they were reaching the blonde's house, once they were there she parked the car and took the blonde to the front door of her house.

"So… I'll see you next week?" the brunette asked hoping it wasn't the case and they could see each other in the weekend.

"Nope…" for an instant the brunette's heart sunk deep down her chest "We are going to see each other tomorrow" the blonde was smiling and made the brunette smiled too "We need to get started with the assignment" she winked to the brunette who blushed a bit and if it wasn't because it was a bit dark it would totally be noticeable, _What's happening to you Conrad?! you normally don't do relationships!… Well maybe this one is worth it… Maybe…_

* * *

"So… You tell me where I should go and where to turn… You'll be my gps for this time…" the brunette smiled at the redhead who nodded and looked at her so suddenly interesting hands on her lap.

"Thanks…" the redhead said with a weak voice "For… Noticing that I… Wasn't feeling comfortable with the questions…" her voice was dropping a tone of sadness as she spoke.

"Is cool… Whatever the reasons are… I get it… I won't pry, or ask… I'm pretty sure that, when you feel like it you'll come around and open up… I won't push… So… Don't worry…" she smiled at the redhead and she couldn't believe this girl, in all her life, she hadn't found anyone like this girl before, or like the other girls for that matter, Stacie, CR, Fat Amy and Aubrey, all of them were cool with her not being that open up and she felt great, but with this brunette she was feeling safe and it's been just a fucking day! Just a day! She was so confused right now.

In one hand she was feeling ok and safe and that spark of hope that was telling her that they were different, that this was going to be ok and finally she'd find happiness. But in the other hand, all of her past was hitting her, reminding what she has past, how damaged she was and that no one could save her from the darkness of her memories.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't noticed that she was shaking a bit until a hand grabbed both of hers and squeezed them a bit and she flinched, then noticing this she got suddenly so afraid of her actions made the brunette think she was a freak "Hey… it's ok…" by this moment the brunette had parked so she could face the redhead and calm her down doing a mock of defense with her hands "You spaced out… you started to tremble and it seemed that you'd have a panic attack… is ok… you're ok…" the brunette was seeing her all fragile, she wasn't responding, the redhead was froze in place and was starting to breath erratically so the brunette did the first thing she thought.

 _You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet,_

 _Shoot me down, but I get up._

The redhead just saw her, their eyes locked and Chloe could feel how her breath evens, the brunette was singing her favorite song, the song that made her feel strong when she was weak, the brunette could see that the redhead was getting better so she kept singing.

 _I'm Bulletproof, nothing to loose_

 _Fire away, fire away_ (the redhead had joined her here)

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

They hold the last note a little bit longer and fell in comfortable silence smiling at each other, the only thing that was heard was the car engine still on, and eventually the brunette spoke first.

"You sing beautiful… I do NOT think that you'd kill your aunts with your voice…" she smirked at the redhead who laugh hard at this. They keep talking until they reached the redhead house "Hey! you live just a block away from my house!"

"Really?…" the redhead cocked her head to her side looking at her house and then at the brunette.

"Yup" she said popping the 'p' "My house is down the street at your right, is a big and pale green two story house, the only one on the street with that color" she said smiling and winking at the girl as they hopped of the car and the brunette, again, helped her with her backpack. They walked to the front door in comfortable silence just eying each other, when they reached the front door the redhead spoke.

"I had so much fun today… Thanks Beca…" she smiled at her putting all of her stuff in one of the chairs outside the house and envelope the tiny brunette in a hug, which she returned happily, they stayed like that for a long moment, none of them feeling uncomfortable in any way, after another moment the redhead unglued herself from the strong hold of the brunette and kissed her on the cheek, it was a brief kiss but got both of them smiling like idiots, then the redhead took her stuff and entered her house waving goodbye to the frozen brunette.

After some moments, the brunette got out of her trance and walked to her car with a smile never leaving her face, this day was absolutely perfect, she had a slip of anger creeping out of her just for a moment earlier but it didn't count, she was ok, she felt happy.

 _Anger 0 - Beca 2_

The thing none of the girl noticed was that near of the redhead's house was a tall man clenching his fists in anger, looking at the interaction between the girls "You will regret it… You'll see…"

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Who do you think it is this mysterious man? Any thoughts? Tell me on the Reviews! I want to see your thoughts so far about this story. I basically have the next chapter done, but I wanna see what you think about this so... yeah...**

' **Til next time!**

 **KatGurl16's out!**


	9. Unknown

**A/N: So! here's next chapter! Big thanks for the waiting and for the comments on the last chapter!**

 **So right now the story is focusing on Chloe more than Beca, but I promise that it'll have more of Beca's problem in the future. Another thing, smut between Chloe and Beca will not be soon, sorry ):**

 **Tell me what do you think of this story so far in the comments, I have fun reading them, If you want to know anything in specific related to this fic let me know so I can answer your questions through the story or here in my author's note.**

 **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Anyway… don't forget to read and review and see y'all next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

The redhead entered her house with a big smile on her face, she left her stuff by the entrance of her house and leaned in the door for a moment until a voice caught her attention "Chlo-Baby?… Can you come up to the living room?…" it was her aunt Sophie's voice full of excitement, she smiled and walked to where their aunts were waiting for her to drop the ton of questions about her first week of school.

She sat in one of the individual couches facing her aunts with a big grin on her face waiting for whatever they were going to say, both of their aunts eyed at each other and then her niece and the bomb exploded "How was your first week of school? You've met a lot of people clearly because of you going out today, who are they? what are their names? Are they treating you well? No one's bullying you right? How you've been feeling so far? You have a lot of homework? How are your teachers like? Who was the girl that brought you home? And more importantly… Did you kissed her?" her aunts were turning to ask the questions and of course turning red at the last one, she tried to hide her face on her hands but was useless.

She sighed, still with a smile on her face and begun "It's been amazing… People in this school is pretty chill… so far they haven't judge-" she was interrupted by her aunt Claire.

"And they better not be…" she said beaming at her niece, Claire was like mama-bear, she hated when someone hurt her niece and take care a lot of her.

"No.. they are really cool so far…" she said smiling back while a memory of a certain brunette "The people I have met are all girls and their names are Stacie, Amy, Cynthia Rose but we cal her CR, Aubrey and Beca who happens to live down de street and she's my partner for AP Bio, she was the one who brought me home too " she said pointing at her back and beaming, thing that wasn't unnoticed by her aunts who eyed each other smiling.

"Um… I've been feeling ok, a little bit anxious from now and then…" she said with a different tone, these topics were a bit difficult to talk about but she always push herself to talk with her aunts "I had a panic attack earlier, not a big deal I promise… Beca was by my side and helped me out…" she smiled again.

"Seems this Beca had you all mushy…" her aunt Sophie teased which made the girl turn red again.

"She's great…" she smiled again looking at the floor "I have known her for just a few hours and she's charming and so… so understanding… she's smart and so observant… She notice every single detail of myself and knows that something's was off with me this afternoon… And I haven't feel comfortable to tell anyone anything, it's ben just a week… But she noticed something was wrong and was ok with it… she didn't made me talk… And well she helped me with my panic attack…" her aunts were looking at her in awe.

"Well you have to know that now you'll have to introduce us to her… Because as we see the things you totes have the hots for this girl!" Sophie said excited clapping her hands making her niece blush again. They talked about more stuff until it got pretty late and they decided to go to sleep.

* * *

So she got home beaming like an idiot and went to the kitchen and grab some food to go and do a mix, an idea popped in her head after the redhead kissed her cheek and just 'cause that memory she was smiling even bigger and her mom noticed this.

"Ok kid… Spill… What in heaven got my girl smiling so big and like an idiot?…" her mom was in the dinning room with a lot of paper work from the office and noticed her daughter when she entered the room.

the brunette scoffed and grabbed some leftovers and heated them in the microwave "A girl…" she shrugged as she waited for the food to be ready and once it was just took a seat beside her mom and start eating like it wasn't a big deal.

"You mean Aubrey?…" her mom quirked an eyebrow at her and the brunette shook her head "You're not cheating on Aubrey right?" the brunette scoffed again.

"Mom… Bree and I are not a thing anymore… We are best friends and sometimes… Fuck buddies" she shrugged and her mother slapped lightly at her and by lightly I mean really hard "Ow woman! What was that for?…" she rubbed her arm.

"Rebeca Allison Mitchell don't you dare to play with Aubrey's feelings you listen to me?!" her mom was a bit upset.

"Chill would you?… I ain't gonna play with nobody's feelings mom, you know perfectly I don't want to be like that douchebag you used to call husband…" she got a bit upset "I will _never ever_ play with Aubrey's feelings mom… she's my best friend for fucks sake!… we didn't work as a couple and we only fuck when we need a relief…" she was getting more upset "And is wicked I know… And we love each other but not like that mom…" she was clenching her fists.

"I'm sorry… I like Aubrey too much and I know you won't be a dick to her… Sorry…" she took one of her daughters hands and squeezed making the brunette calm down a bit "I thought it was her because you banged on Monday" her mom shrugged and smirked at her daughter who laugh a bit.

"Yeah well… We were just fuck buddies…" she kept eating.

"Were?… Oh, do't tell me you two fought?…" she said really worried and the younger brunette just rolled her eyes.

"No mom.. we are cool… the thing is that Bree found she had a crush for this girl in school that is as brainiac as me… so I'm totally assuming that she ain't gon'need a relief anytime soon… which is cool mom… don't worry" she said as she finished her meal.

"Oh… Ok then… Now, tell me about this other girl that is not Aubrey…" her mom was smiling at her beaming daughter.

"Her name is Chloe, I met her today… She's my partner on AP Bio and… I don't know… She seems nice and she's totally attractive…" se said but remembered the image of the redhead in the car trying to fight the panic attack she was on and got worried, she cared about her, she didn't even knew her and she felt the need to make that redhead feel ok and safe.

"But?…" her mom asked to a pensive brunette that seemed to get lost in her mind.

"While I was talking to her and getting to know her and stuff, It seemed she was a little off from time to time… Like lost in her mind… and every time that happened fear was plastered all over her face…" she explained as her mother was paying attention to her, Beca talked to her mom about every single thing that bothered her since she was little, and her mom was very supportive every time

"And being honest with you… She got my attention in the first moment she enter the classroom today and after noticing this about her I have this feeling… Of not wanting a bad thing happen to her… And it's getting me nuts mom…" she was getting a bit angry at the thought because her logic was telling her that it isn't possible to feel like this for a person in one day of knowing her.

"I don't even know her mom… I know I want to do that… eventually… But why do I feel like this mom? Like me only wanting to see her laugh or smile?… this is just weird, because I can't say that I like her… I don't even know her…" she sighed and took her face to her hands, she was frustrated and it was making her feel angry and she didn't want that, not now.

"Don't think about it baby, let the things flow and see where it takes you, I don't think that this is a bad thing, you just need to figure things out on your own and if conclude that you like this girl… well… I guess that it will worth the journey to undisclosed her…" she reassure to her daughter that seemed too stressed out about it.

"Yeah… I guess… Thanks mom…" she said shrugging and cracking a small smile to her mom which hugged her, they got up from the table and head to sleep.

* * *

Chloe have talked with Beca the whole weekend and the next week and decided to get along during that week to work on their assignment for AP Bio and also some extra tutoring for some classes the redhead was getting trouble with and everything was going ok, everything was pretty chill and relaxing, the redhead was feeling happy besides her daily dose of antidepressants, everything was cool until that Monday afternoon.

She entered her house panting, her anxious levels were rising sky high, she was shaking pretty bad, the air was thick and she felt her limbs numb, she felt like screaming but she couldn't, there was a lump in her throat, she wanted to scream so bad, she wanted to disappear, she wished she never existed, that'd be easier, why can't they jus leave her alone, why they always wanting to bully her, make her feel like shit, she knew, she totally knew that she shouldn't woke up that morning.

… _Flashback from that morning…_

She was woken up by her aunt once again like every day, she couldn't use an alarm, it made her wake up with great levels of anxiousness and paranoia, she needed to be woken up by someone carefully and her aunt Claire always has done that.

She didn't knew why but she didn't want to go to school today, she felt more off that normally but thought that with her antidepressants she'd be ok so she continued with her morning as normal as she could.

It was just the second period, she felt really off, the class was beyond boring and she was thinking about a tiny brunette when suddenly her phone chimed in the back pocket of her jeans so she took it thinking that it was the brunette, she smiled because of it, _What would she want this early?…_ But her thoughts stopped when she saw it wasn't the brunette.

 _ **Unknown: You're the reason my life's now miserable. It's your fault! And you are so going down…**_

She was taken aback by this message, _this is weird… I guess is a wrong number…_ she shrugged and ignored the message.

After a really great boring class she got excited to go to AP Bio and work with a certain brunette that will probably made another interesting class using her smartness. Thing that she actually did, the whole class was a big debate between Beca and Mr. Michaelson, it was a really fun class, but again her phone chimed with another weird message.

 _ **Unknown: I know you're reading this and I promise… no… I swear… I'll make your life a living hell…**_

Again, she just decided to ignore this because she was sure it was a misunderstanding and with a brunette by her side making her laugh almost every 5 minutes, she wouldn't pay attention to stupid text messages that she was sure, weren't for her. So she decided to turn off her phone until the school was over, she enjoyed lunch laughing and talking about non sense with the girls and then she went to the rest of her classes and in no time it was time to go home.

She decided to go walking home, it was a long time she didn't enjoyed the sun of the day on her face and she really wanted to walk, think of stuff, so she was walking home, it wasn't a long distance from her school to her home, just a couple of blocks away and maybe it was a good idea to walk everyday to school from her house and in that way she wouldn't need to take time from her aunt when dropping her from school, which reminded her to talked to her, which also reminded her that her cellphone was still off so she took it and turn it on.

After a brief moment her cellphone was chiming with a bunch of new messages which was stranger, no one messaged her that much unless it was something important and then the tiny brunette crossed her mind and she smiled, so she opened her phone imagining a bunch of text of that girl but to her surprise they weren't from her, they were from the same unknown number.

 _ **Unknown: You know what's funny? you getting to live a normal life while I get a miserable one…**_

 _ **Unknown: You deserve the worst… And I'm gonna make sure you'd get it…**_

 _ **Unknown: I know you're receiving my messages!**_

 _ **Unknown: You're gonna regret that you have born you piece of shit!**_

 _ **Unknown: You're ignoring me… that's good… it makes my rage go bigger… and I'll take everything on you… I'll make you suffer so bad.**_

 _ **Unknown: I know all about you by now… Which school you go, what car you have… Who are your friends… every single thing about you…**_

 _ **Unknown: And you're gonna pay… you are so gonna pay Chloe Beale…**_

The last message sent shivers through her spine, this messages were for her, it wasn't a mistake, she froze and looked nervously to her sides, the anxiety was kicking hard and she did the first thing she thought… she ran…

… _End of Flashback…_

She was sitting in the floor, her back against the door, knees up her chest, she was holding them for dear life, she was shaking really bad, she felt the room spin so bad, she couldn't feel her phone chiming, she moved trying to get rid of the thoughts and she accidentally answered the phone.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't forget to Review! I want to see your thoughts so far about this story. I have next chapter ready but I wanna see what you think so far! your comments motivate me to keep up with this story, so big thanks to all of you that leave a review every time I post a chapter, it means a lot to me.**

' **Til next time! KatGurl16's out!**


	10. I'll Protect You

**A/N: Another chapter's here! last chapter I got some reviews and thank you all for doing that! that inspires me to keep going with this story! I know that the Staubrey side hasn't shown up lately but it will in next chapter I guess :D**

 **Tell me what you think so far! I have so much fun reading your comments! If you want to know anything in specific related to this fic let me know so I can answer your questions through the story or here in my author's note.**

 **Also, I don't know when I'll be able to update 'cause procrastination's getting the best of me and I should really get my school work done so, no sleeping for me YAY! :D**

 **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters or the songs I use on my chapters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Don't forget to read and review and see y'all next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca got out of one of her elective classes and she didn't want to go to her last class so she ditched early and went home to finish a mix she was doing for certain redhead. She got to her house and found it empty, her mom was totally working but was surprised to found food ready and a note.

 _DUDE!_

 _I had a lot of work to do in the office but I made time to came back home and cook something delicious!_

 _I really hope you like it, I'll see you later kiddo!_

 _Love from your sexiest mom! (;_

She always laugh at her mother's notes and she got herself some delicious and good looking fajitas and vegetables her mom made.

After the food she went to her room and sat for some time to finish her mix, she was really engrossed with it until she saw the time and thought that the redhead was now out of school so she decided to call her and see if they could hang out later.

She called her with no response at the beginning, so she tried again and the same, no answer, _This is weird… I mean I don't know her that much yet but she never ditch my phone calls…_ she thought and called her again but this time she answered, but heard muffed cries "Chloe?…" she heard the redhead cry, she was sure "Chloe talk to me…" she was getting nervous, she stood up and put her boots on "Chloe, please tell me what's going on…" she heard like if the redhead couldn't breath but was trying her best to do so… the brunette freaked out, she took an inhaler with her because she thought the redhead had asthma and was having an asthma attack 'just in case' she thought and stormed out of her house.

She ran like she never did before, not in any football game she participated some years ago just before she broke her ankle, or when she went out to jog with Aubrey from now and then and race to see who'd win, no, this time she sprinted so fast that she could probably beat flash, or at least in her imagination she could.

She arrived to the redhead's house in no time and she tapped the door frenetically "Chloe! open up please!" her voice was full of concern her heart was hammering fast on her chest, she was afraid something could happen to her "Chloe!" all she could hear was the girl crying hard, she couldn't wait until she opened up, she surrounded the house to look for an open window but didn't found any, she ran to the back yard to see if the back door was open and it wasn't but had this tiny dog door.

She saw it and hesitate for a moment "Fuck it…" she breathed out for a bit and lunged herself through that door, she struggled a bit but she could enter, she hurt herself trying of course but she didn't care, she knew Chloe wasn't ok so she went looking for her.

She found her by the front door all a mess, she couldn't breath, she was trying to get some air but it wasn't working, the brunette kneeled in front of her and the girl quickly flinched out "Chloe look at me…" she said but the redhead started to shook her head and cry more, she was babbling something that Beca couldn't understand "Chloe.. it's me Beca… I'm not gonna hurt you…" she said trying to get close doing a mock of defense "I'm not gonna hurt you…" the redhead was crawling at the door, she was so glued at the door that the brunette thought she would disappear and appear on the other side of it.

The redhead was in a sort of trance, blinded by fear and paranoia and anxiety and it was driving her crazy, but the brunette thought that the only way to made the girl see that she is not in danger was to make her see that she was with her so she grabbed her face firmly and took her close to her "Chloe you're safe… I'm not gonna hurt you… It's me… Beca… It's Beca…" the brunette could see fear and frighten in those eyes and she felt completely useless for a moment, she didn't know why this was happening, the redhead nod just a slightly bit, _Who in hell would hurt you Red?…_ she thought as some more tears were dripping from her eyes "You're safe… I won't let anything happen to you…" she whispered then she was engulfed by the redhead's arms making her fall on her butt but securing the redhead on hers and leaning on one of the walls.

She was still not breathing well so the brunette took the inhaler of her jacket pocket praying that the placebo effect work in here "Open your mouth… this will help you breath…" the redhead obeyed and the brunette gave her a shot "Try to breath… everything is ok… nothing's gonna hurt you… I'll protect you…"

They stayed like that for a good amount of time until the redhead was able to breath better, she was holding onto the brunette's shirt for dear life but was starting to relax little by little, the brunette was humming softly and it was making the other girl feel sleepy.

In no time the brunette could feel that the hold the redhead had on her shirt was fading and that soft snores were going out of the redhead's mouth, she had fallen asleep in her arms and her heart was aching for the beautiful and peaceful sight she got from her, which make her think about stuff.

In one hand she wanted desperately to erase any bad memory the redhead might have and fill them up with happy ones, and not care about what had happen to her, just make her smile and laugh, but on the other hand, she wanted to understand the situation, what made these panic attacks happen, was something that bad has happened to her to give her these attacks? she wanted to know only to help her and making her feel better, and she didn't know why but she just wanted that, it was so frustrating not knowing and she knew that her levels of anger went high because of this, for not knowing.

All of her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening revealing a tall brunette entering the house and, _Wow… this woman is so freaking hot…_ the older brunette froze when she saw the girls… "What happened to her…" Sophie said so coldly and worried about her niece "Who are you?…" she said even colder "How the hell did you get in here?…" now she was a bit angry.

"Hi… I'm Beca… I'm friends with Chloe at school…" the girl said in a small voice just to not wake up the redhead and the older brunette nodded eying in concern to her niece "I… I don't have a clue what exactly happen… I was in my house and I decided to call her… She didn't picked up at first so I insisted… Whenever I call her she answers right away…" she explained and the other girl nodded again

"Then when she did, the only thing I heard was her crying and not being able to breath… So I took my inhaler and sprinted away from my house here… I found her crying there…" she pointed at the spot she found the redhead "I tried to calm her down at first with words and tried to get close to her but she flinched, so I kept trying until she calmed up a bit, I gave her a shot to help her breath and I hold her until she fell asleep…" she finished looking at the redhead that was snoring faintly "And as for how did I get here… the back door was closed but you have a dog door in it and… Well I'm tiny…" she said awkwardly making the other brunette smile a bit.

"Ok… I'm Sophie, Chloe's aunt… You did good… thanks… Let's put her in the sofa, she'll be more comfortable there…" the younger brunette nodded and with the help of Sophie, Beca grabbed Chloe in a bridal style and walked the short distance to the love seat to put the girl there, as she was about to turn around, the redhead got her shirt again.

With a really weak voice the redhead said "Please don't go…" thing that made the brunette smile a bit.

"I won't go anywhere…"she whispered back making the redhead cracked a weak and small smile "I'll just stay here by your side… sleep a bit more…" and got a really quiet 'mkay' from the other girl.

Sophie was watching the whole exchange in awe after calling her wife and informed her what had happened, she was beaming, the younger brunette sat by her niece's side and started to stroke her hair lovingly, she couldn't stopped herself from taking a picture.

After a moment, another person entered the house really worried, the younger brunette noticed that was another redhead, _Her other aunt I suppose…_ she thought as the older brunette grabbed her and tell her to calm down, or at least that's what she thought.

"Hi… You must be Beca?…" the redhead said and the brunette nodded "I'm Claire, Chloe's aunt… Has she been asleep for long?…" she asked concerned as she approached her niece "How bad she was it when you found her?…"

"Not much I guess… An hour and a half or so…" the redhead nodded "And… I'd say pretty bad… I've seen panic attacks before, but nothing like that…" she said worried eying Chloe.

"Ok… thank you for being here for her… If it was what I thought it was, it would have been pretty bad if you weren't here… Thank you… " she said and hugged the tiny brunette who felt suddenly awkward but returned the hug anyway.

"Ok Beca… come with me to the kitchen please… Let's make these girls a herbal tea so they can relax…" Sophie said and the brunette hesitated for a bit before nodding, standing up and walk to the kitchen with her.

When they were there, the taller brunette put some water to boil while the other girl went to sit by the kitchen island "Thanks for being here in time Beca… I know all of this is confusing right now and I'm just gonna tell you one single thing because the rest is up to Chloe to reveal…" the younger brunette nodded "She's been through hell… almost literally… and because of that, things like what you saw happens from now and then…" she said as she grabbed some cups from the counter.

"I get it… Or I try to… I don't think I'd ever had an idea about it but…" she sighed heavily "I won't push her… Or treat her different because of it…" she shrugged making the older woman smile.

"You like her don't you?…" she eyed her suspiciously and the brunette blushed a bit.

"W-wha… I-I don't know what you're ta-…" she started to look everywhere but the other woman but was cut off by her.

"Don't try to hide it… is kind of obvious…" and by this words she panicked a little and looked down at her crotch to see if the little dude was showing, then she slapped herself mentally because she got that wrong, _She's talking about your feelings for the redhead not you being happy down there you dork!…_ she composed herself a bit and rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

"Um… I…" she sighed heavily, there was no point in lying, she was tired and more concerned about the redhead than this talk "Honestly… I'm still trying to figure that out… I like her… a lot… like… too much… and the little I know about her… She's … She's amazing… But I want to like… really know her?…" she was nervous, and when that happened to her, that it wasn't frequently, she use a lot of hand gestures "I… I know… It's gonna take time… more for her than for me… but… yeah… I wanna try… like… for real…" she said with a weak smile trying to hide her blush a bit.

"It's good to see you trying… Not much people that has known her has ever tried…" she looked at her feet with disappointed expression "a'ight, help me up with these cups, Chloe likes her tea with one spoon of sugar…" she said to a smiling brunette who eagerly started to help her, _I really hope she's not like that Tom guy…_

* * *

Claire was worried since the moment her wife called her to tell her that her niece had a paranoia episode apparently, so she just went home as fast as she could and didn't imagined that she'd meet the girl that made her niece feel comfortable and somehow happy, the tiny brunette was good looking and seemed to care about her niece and in a way she liked that, but hate the idea of her hurting her niece.

She sighed after both, her wife and Beca went to the kitchen, she looked at her niece and stroke her hair, _I wish I could erase all of those bad memories so you can just be happy…_ Claire hated when her niece got an episode of paranoia or panic attacks or anxiety, she just wanted her to live a normal life, just that.

"Chlo-baby?…" she said softly while touching her niece's face gently "Baby girl… wake up sweetie…" she was moving the girl just a bit to make her wake up "Wake up pumpkin… you need to wake up…" the younger redhead started to move a bit and breath deeper, she opened her eyes just slightly to found her aunt staring at her "Hi baby girl… You feeling better?…" the girl nodded looking everywhere for certain brunette but it wasn't there, she felt disappointed, she wanted to see the brunette just a little longer.

Then, just like her mid has been read, two brunettes appeared from the dinning room with two cups of tea each one, Beca was smiling at the redhead who was frozen for a moment, _She stayed?…_ the thought of someone staying by her side after one of her paranoia episodes melted her heart. A big smile took over her, thing that both of her aunts noticed.

The older women eyed each other and the brunette made a mock saying 'let's give them some space', and the older redhead stood up and both went to the next room, that obviously had a view of the loveseat so they could keep an eye on her niece.

Beca, put the two cups on the small table in front of the couch the redhead was sitting looking at her, then sat beside the girl and then grabbed Chloe's cup and offered to her which she took, the brunette was smiling at the other girl and Chloe couldn't stop herself or her voice full of weakness "You stayed?…"

The brunette felt a pang on her chest, why would she go? She'd never leave this girl if she found her like that "Yeah…" she said with a lot of sincerity on her voice "And maybe your aunts gon'hate me but… I'll only leave until you feel better and if you don't they'll have to kick me outta here…" she winked at the redhead who smiled "And if it's not that obvious yet, I'm tiny and can scape easily…" she made the redhead chuckle and gave herself an imaginary high five.

"Thanks for staying…" she said as she took a sip of her tea, she needed to take teas after any panic or anxiety attack or paranoia episode to relax her muscles that tended to get really hard like rocks "But… How did you get here? How'd you enter?…" she asked as taking another sip of tea.

"No problem Red… I got your back…And well… your back door has this tiny door… so… " she winked again as she took a big gulp of her tea, but for some reason she forgot that the liquid was extremely hot… " _Oh my…_ shi… da… motherf… _God!"_ she kind of spit some of it and moved her hands frantically trying to air the hotness inside of her mouth, she was drooling because it was hurting to even swallow.

Chloe put her cup on the table and grabbed her napkin to help the brunette with the burn "You know… I'm pretty sure you got burn with your HOT tea…" she was giggling as she was cleaning the brunettes face, receiving an eye roll "Did you know that hot beverages should be taken like… slowly?…" she was smiling, thing that the brunette like so much.

"Yeah… I don't have a clue why I took it like if it was a cold beverage… Maybe because I got distracted… And I wanted to look pretty chill to a certain redhead…" she smiled at her and the redhead felt butterflies in her tummy "You're distracting… But I'm totally cool with it…" she winked and made the girl beamed so big.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other end of the room Claire and Sophie were watching the younger couple interact.

"They look cute together… She makes our baby laugh…like… for real… Joy… that's it…" Sophie said taking a sip of her cup and eying her wife.

"I know… But I'm still worry about her… And this girl being… A jerk to her…" the said a bit stressed out, after Tom she got pretty defensive with anyone getting close to her niece "I know I don't know her… but I don't want her to hurt her…"

"Trust me babe… She won't… I think she'll do good to our baby…" she said with a smirk to her face.

"What happened love?… What did you say to the girl?…" she rolled her eyes, knowing too well her wife, she'd probably interrogate her.

The brunette shrugged smiling at her cup "I asked her if she liked our girl…" the redhead gasped and whispered 'No you didn't' "She said yes… And that she wants to really know her… It remind me of us…" she said smiling at her wife and pecked her "Let's make dinner so we know this girl better…"she winked and started to make dinner.

* * *

Back on the living room the girls were laughing or well, Beca was making a fool of herself just to see Chloe laugh, and after a moment they fell in comfortable silence so the brunette decided to ask something that was bothering her a bit "Are you feeling better?…" this made the redhead's body language change completely, she could clearly see all her muscles tense up "You don't have to explain… I promised that I wouldn't push you to talk and I intend to keep up that promise… I just want to know… I… I got…" she was suddenly feeling nervous so she took a long and deep breath and sighed "I got really worried… Like… Really worry…"

"Why?…" the redhead didn't know what was going on.

"Because…" her heart wanted to go out of her chest and her ears, she was getting so much nervous, _Fuck it!_ "Because I care about you…" Beca blurted out and the redhead's stomach dropped and rose at the same time, the butterflies were too much "I… I know that… we don't know each other that much…" she was rubbing her neck awkwardly "But… I just care about you… Simple as that…" she shrugged and cracked a small smile and eyed the redhead, a big grin plastered on her face and her eyes were watery.

The redhead just hugged her, she couldn't believe that this was happening, she thought that she was dreaming, that this was just some kind of sick joke and her brain was playing with her, but the strong hold of the brunette around her made her see that it was true, that this girl was true and no one, absolutely no one, except for her aunts and mom has told her that, she could feel tears running down her cheeks but a hand was there catching them, she looked up to find steely blue eyes locking with hers and a big smile.

"Now I'm feeling better…" she said with a small voice and smiled.

"Good…" the brunette said and hold her closer to her, Chloe felt so safe now in her arms, but truth to be told she was still a bit anxious about those messages, she opted to ignore them and enjoy the embrace she was now but a voice got them out of their little bubble.

"Girls… Dinner's ready…"Sophie said beaming at them, but both blushed.

* * *

Dinner was really good, Beca loved food, loved to taste new things and stuff, she could live to eat different dishes and this food was really really great "This is so good…" she said eying the three woman that were seeing her eat really fast.

"I think… That… You're hungry…" Chloe said smiling and the brunette just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah.. well… when food's really good I kind of devour it…" she shrugged.

"I'm glad you like it Beca" Sophie said with wide smile "But tell me… How old are you? Don't get me wrong…you look young to be a senior"

"I get that really often… I'm tiny…" she said and Chloe and Claire giggle "I'm kidding… I… I just turned 17 a couple of months ago…" this got the attention of them "I skipped forward a year because I was causing trouble to the teachers… Always correcting them and being right all the time…" she shrugged as she kept eating.

"Oh… So you're kinda genius?…" Claire asked interested a bit more about this girl.

"You could say that… But I don't really like being called like that…" she said eying her plate.

"So you do like… a lot of extracurricular stuff I imagine?…" Claire asked again now wanting to know if this girl would be good for her baby girl.

"I do woodworks and I want to enter once again to football in school and in my free time I do mixes… I love music so much…" she said with a lot of sincerity to them and smiled, a smile that the redhead haven't seen on her since they knew each other, _She must love so much her music…_

After dinner, Beca and Chloe went outside and sat on the chairs there, the air was cool, but it was relaxing the redhead really much, "I like cold nights like this… is so… relaxing…" the redhead said as she leaned on the back of the chair.

"Yeah… it is…" the brunette said looking at the redhead, then again, the redhead tensed up, memories of those texts on her head, she sit up hugging her knees and burying her face on them and the brunette noticed this, she stood up, sat on the arm chair and pull the redhead into a hug "You're ok… I'm here…" the redhead leaned on her "You know you can talk to me right?…" the redhead just nodded and tried to breath.

Without letting go or speaking she picked up her phone from her back pocket, open it and showed it to the brunette and hold her tighter.

The brunette started to read the texts and could feel how her heart rate speed up, _Someone wants to hurt Chloe?! That's it!_ she started to se red spots everywhere, her levels of angriness was rising really bad, she wanted to hurt, no, to kill this motherfucker "Wh-who?…" the brunette managed to say without show any of her lividness to avoid scaring the girl.

"I… I-I-I D-don't ha-have a c-c-clue…" she said nervous and she was shaking again a sob escaped from her mouth and this caught the attention of the brunette.

"Calm down…" she wasn't sure that if she was telling herself or the redhead that but she hold her tight "I won't let anything happen to you ok?…" the redhead only nodded and buried her face on the other girl's neck still shaking and sobbing a bit, she did what she thought would calmed the redhead.

She sang…

 _Forget the fear, it's just a crutch_

 _that tries to hold you back_

 _and turns your dreams to dust_

 _all you need to do is trust…_

 _God, I want to dream again,_

 _take me where I've never been_

 _I want to go there_

 _this time I'm not scared_

 _now I'm unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

 _no one can touch me_

 _no one can stop me…_

* * *

"Stop peeking through the window, let them be babe…" Sophie said to Claire as she sat on one of the couches in the living room reading some files of her office, she was an accountant and sometimes she took work home just so her niece didn't have to be alone in home when she got out of school.

"I'm just innocently checking on them…" she said as she turned around "She's singing to her…" she said pointing to the window and suddenly the brunette put all her files aside and went quickly to the window just to hear bits of the song that Beca was singing to Chloe.

"Oh my god!" she squealed quietly clapping her hands energetically and making the redhead laugh "They are totally going to end up together" she said clapping once again excitedly.

"Yeah… But she better be good to our girl…" she said crossing her hands above her chest and arching an eyebrow.

* * *

"You sleepy?…" Beca said to the redhead that now seemed to be better but for her surprise she never got an answer, so she looked down to the girl to found her sound asleep on her arms and she smile, so she did her best not to woke the girl up and grabbed her bridal style again and walked with her on her arms to the front door and opened it as best as she could, she entered and walk to the living room where her aunts were reading some stuff "Um… She's totally asleep…"

Her aunts were beaming and Sophie stood up and guided her to the redhead's room and helped her put her in the bed, then Beca left a note in her night stand and went out of the room "Um… Can I talk to both of you?… Is about Chloe…" she said with her hands in her pockets while going down the stairs entering the living room.

"Yeah… Sure, have a sit… Babe… Beca wants to tell us something about our baby girl…" she said and the redhead put aside the book she was reading and nodded.

"What is it Beca?…" she asked concerned and the brunette girl sighed heavily.

"I… I think someone wants to hurt her…" she said with anger and nervousness in her voice, and the women were taken aback with this information "W-when we were outside… we were just enjoying the cold air… and um… Chloe suddenly tensed up so I went to hug her and told her that she could talk to me about anything, but she stood quiet and instead showed me her cellphone…" she explained looking at the women and then at the floor, her anger was rising again and she was trying to control it "There were some threatening messages there and I think that's why she had that panic attack from earlier… And I'm telling you this because-"

"You're worried about her and you want to protect her and that no one harm her and many other stuff?…" the redhead scoffed and look anywhere but the little brunette "Look thank you very much for being here and save my niece from an almost heart attack earlier and telling us this but if you want to be by her side to play with her… I will stop you right there… She's not a toy to play with, she's not that-" she said as bitchy and coldly as her voice let her pointing at the brunette, her wife was beside her telling her to stop.

"Look!" Beca said angry, she was trying so hard, and it was getting more difficult with Claire saying those hurtful things to her, she didn't even know her! _Why the fuck she's saying this to me?! I will never hurt her_ "Look…" she said with her voice more calm "I'm not interested in hurting her a single bit, I'm just worried…" she scoffed "I get it, she's not ok… And I'm dying to do something so the only thing she does is smile!…" she wasn't screaming but wasn't as calmed, her anger levels were high and leaking through her hand gestures and words "I was serious when I told your wife that I want to try to know your niece and get along with her…" she was looking at the floor clenching her hands.

"I know you are worried… But I'm so fucking worry too… I was scared… When she picked up I was so fucking scared that someone was here hurting her… And in my logic, that's too soon to care about someone just after a week knowing each other… But I do… I fucking care about her… And I won't let a thing happening to her…" her hands were shaking and she was breathing heavily.

"Call it whatever you want it to call…" she sighed again, she haven't opened up this much to people she just met "I know is not an obsession… I know is not a game… I know she's been hurt since the first time we met and I didn't care because I'm not a pushy person… But I also know that I want to know her and want to be there for her if she gets like she just did earlier…" somehow she was feeling her eyes getting watery so she looked down.

"I just wanted to ask you if I could picked her up on the mornings to go to school and bring her home so she wouldn't be alone because we don't know who that motherfuc… dude… is…" her chest felt heavy, she just wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry…" the redhead said with weak voice and watery eyes too, she leaned into her wife and sobbed.

"Sorry about all this…" Sophie said apologetically "You can pick her up and bring her home… And take her out some more, just tell us when you're going to do that so we know…" this seamed to brighten up the mood in the little brunette "And we'll see who is this… dude…" she winked making Beca chuckled.

"Okay then… I'd better go… My mom would get home soon…" the women nodded and she parted home.

The walk back home was silent, she was still seeing red spots but was trying to calm down, she was thinking in Chloe and in many ways to make her laugh because this seemed to calm her up when she gets all angry, thinking about the redhead, she sighed and cracked a smile.

 _I'm falling fast..._

* * *

 **A/N: After some angst, a bit of sentimentalism is good. Has any of you have wondered what Tom did to Chloe? Just asking to create hype for future chapters... I know... I'm evil (;**

' **Til next chapter! KatGurl16's out pitches!**


	11. The Staubrey Side

**A/N: So! Another chapter! And as I promised, this is just Staubrey basically so we could get where they are standing at in future chapters, there's a lot of fluff in here, I guess… I really hope you like it and I'm about to write something to my other Fic 'Dark Secrets' so maybe… Maybe… You'd wanna go and read it… just sayin'**

 **Anyway! Tell me what do you think of this story so far in the comments, I have fun reading them, If you want to know anything in specific related to this fic let me know so I can answer your questions through the story or here in my author's note.**

 **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Anyway… don't forget to read and review, you comments inspire me to keep writing and stuff, see y'all next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aubrey was sitting on her desk trying to complete some of her assignments but in her head the only thing she was thinking was in certain tall brunette with beautiful eyes and breath taking smile, oh! And amazingly smart. _Damn!… What is happening to me?, why I can't get you outta my head?... I mean… Yeah, you're cool and smart and have a body of a top model and the more time I pass with you… Fuck!… I want to kiss her!... And touch her... And make her mine… Concentrate Posen!... Maybe if I call her… No! You have to finish your homework!... WHY?!... Ok calm down, is not a big deal, let's just try to focus in something else..._ The blonde was mentally rambling, she couldn't concentrate in any of her homework, the good thing was that it was due to next week so it wasn't much of a problem.

She sat on her bed facing the window and looking to the sky and more memories got in her mind, particularly the things that happened some days ago.

 _-Aubrey's Flashbacks from last week-_

Saturday afternoon came quick for the blonde, the previous day Chloe, Beca, Stacie and her had a _date?... Was that a date?..._ She thought as she got ready for her afternoon study session with the brunette. _Of course it was!... I mean… You did not ask her out like 'Wanna go out with me?' Type of thing but it was something…_ she was rambling as she did the final touches of makeup on her face, she wanted to be perfect so she could impress the brunette.

When she finished she went downstairs and got frozen, no, scratch that, she got paralyzed, her dad was talking with Stacie?! _Shit… No way… He wasn't supposed to be here by now, he always had meetings on Saturday afternoons,_ she was rambling, _What the fuck has he told Stacie so she got that face on her… Damn… Surely she got asked a thousand questions by now… Fucking do something!_ Her body responded automatically and hurried to the living room where her father and Stacie were.

"Hey…" Was the only thing her brain could think about this situation, _Damn you brain!,_ the brunette waved at her "Ready to go do some homework?..."

"Yeah… Sure… It was nice to meet you Mr. Posen…" The brunette stood up and shook hands with Aubrey's dad firmly, thing that was noticed by the blonde who was taken aback, _That's weird…_ she thought but smiled at the brunette anyway as they went up the stairs. "You look beautiful…" the blonde's heart was hammering in her chest, she blushed and the brunette smile went really wide, _She's so beautiful,_ the brunette thought.

They stayed in the blonde's room almost all afternoon preparing most of the assignment for their class, they both worked a lot but now they were a bit tired so the brunette called it quits.

"Being honest with you… you are a great teammate to work with… most of the other kids in our class are not as good as you…" the brunette said smiling, which made the blonde blush deeply.

"Well… you're not so bad yourself… I genuinely thought that it was going to be hard working with you… Don't get me wrong the way you work is so easy going… I normally work with Beca, if we got or not class together… And it's always easy, I thought that with us will be a bit harder but is not..." she shrugged and smiled.

"So… You're always with Beca?" She didn't know why but a big pang of jealousy hit her "Previous years didn't seem like it…" she said fake reading her notes with a bit of bitter tone "You weren't together in classes as much as the other years…" her tone was a bit harsh.

The blonde scoffed "No… we weren't… but like we told y'all yesterday, we've known each other for so long… we have done almost everything together… It's like normal to us…" she said and sighed heavily a bit taken aback from the tone on the brunette "I know we seem like couple-ish to everyone basically - and we were but we didn't really work, it was, somehow like dating a sister - and people does _not_ knows us to see why we act like that, they just assume" she said a bit upset because of the way Stacie talked "We used to get together after classes to do our homework is all…"

"I get it…" _Fuck, I think I was a douche to her… applause to you Conrad! "_ I'm sorry… I kind of assume too… y'know… it's just weird to see the way you two act when you are together… you _actually_ look like you _are_ a couple… is kind of hard to think otherwise" she said with a sheepishly and guilty smile and tone "But is good to know you're not…" she said with a big smile now which the blonde returned.

"It's ok… I get it… I mean I have seen pictures of us and we _do_ look like a couple, but she's just my best fucking friend" she smiled at the other girl.

"So…" the brunette looked at the so amusing floor, she was a bit nervous "Doyouhaveagirlfriend?..." she blurted and blushed, _Dammit! I shouldn't have dropped that bomb so soon! Fuck! She'll think I'm a freak!... What the actual fuck Conrad?! You're fucking you! When the hell did you became this insecure around hot people?!... Fuck you brain! Leave me alone!_

The blonde wasn't sure if she heard correctly, _Did she just asked if I have a girlfriend?..._ her insides were getting crazy, _OMG! She did! "_ I don't…" the blonde was smiling like an idiot.

"Really?" She sighed heavily while beaming so wide and the blonde nodded "That's great…" and the blonde cocked her head to the side "I wanted to know to see if you wanted to go out with me to the movies sometime… I mean I get if you don't… you know what? Forget what I asked..." she smiled and the blonde was jumping internally.

"Like a date?..." she blurted out and she got her hand to her mouth blushing furiously.

"If you want to call it like that…" the brunette was smiling.

"I'd love to…" both were beaming like idiots.

- _Stacie's Flashback from the same day-_

Stacie was truly nervous, she wanted to look perfect for the blonde, _Damn you Conrad! I shouldn't feel like this! This is stupid!..._ She sighed heavily and sat down on her bed and grabbed her pop up figure from Einstein and looked at it intently "Why do I feel like this Einsie?... You know I don't do relationships" and the toy's head was just moving "I know what you think, _You should try…"_ she said with funny voice "But how Einsie?... She's hot and in a way goofingly cute! How is she ever gonna see me? I'm not like her, I'm not popular" She closed her eyes and lied down to her bed hugging the toy a bit defeated " _You should try and get into a relationship, It won't be that bad… And you're hot… hot people notice hot people…"_

She just imagined her insides were getting crazy with the blonde holding hands and kissing and she just smile "I think you're right, maybe she's the one right?..." she said holding high in eyesight the toy who was nodding "Thanks Einsie!" She kissed the toy and put it in its place to finish the last touches in her makeup and clothes and went out of the house.

Nervous was a statement and a feeling the brunette got every time she needed to hand an important essay because every damn time her teachers ask her to explain the topic to the class because she did the things exceptionally good, but if she could get nervous right now would be good compared of how was she feeling.

She was currently in front of the blonde's house shaking, with her heart on her ears and breathing erratically, like after a marathon "C'mon Conrad! You can do this!" She said hitting the steering wheel a bit hard for her like "...Shit!..." she said shaking her head "It's just a study session, you'll be fine…" she sighed heavily "This is why I don't do relationships, this is just so complicated…" she took her hands to her face, she felt like crying but then remembered how they talked, how easy it was, and how her stomach did flips whenever she sent a text and made her smile "She's different…" this what give her courage to get out of her car, walk to the front door and knock, but she wasn't counting that Aubrey's dad, William, opened the door.

"Can I help you?..." if she got frozen just for someone that's not Aubrey opened the door, William's voice made her heart stopped. William was a tall blond man with green eyes, he was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt with dark pants, his stare was really intense.

"Um… I… I'm Stacie…" her voice was shaking "I'm Aubrey's partner for AP Bio in school… We'll… She asked me to come today to start with our essay…" her heart was on her ears, William's stare was so intimidating and more now that he crossed his arms on her chest.

"So… Why did you take AP Bio?... You're coming here so my daughter teaches you something?..." William asked totally judging Stacie by her looks.

 _Oh no he didn't…_ the brunette thought, she HATED when someone judge her by her looks "Not really… I took AP Classes because all my teachers said that I was outstanding for their classes and that it'll do me good to take more difficulties but being honest, AP classes are as easier as the normal ones, sir…" she said firmly looking at the man's eyes who only smiled and nodded to her letting her into the house.

"Please come in and have a sit…" he motioned to the living room and she went to sit down "So tell me… How many AP classes do you take?" He was looking intently at her making her a bit nervous.

"Almost all of the classes I take are AP, I just take the ones that I think will help me in the futu-" she started to tell him but was interrupted.

"What do you want to do with your life?..." He asked curiously now.

"Um… I want to study biochemical engineering in biotechnology to be able to create new solutions to cure different diseases and do other methods to develop new alternatives to restore lost organs or limbs... And actually there's some studies about it but nothing concrete and for me is so cool… I want to do that…" she said confidently and smiling at the blond man.

"That's interesting… So I imagined you take just the AP classes that are related just to that?..." William took his hand to his chin while looking to the brunette that seemed not to break the eye contact with him, thing that he liked about this girl.

"Yeah… I mean I could take all my other classes as AP too but I just really want to concentrate in that specific subjects…" she was smiling politely.

"What college do you think in apply? Are you the same age as my daughter?..." _What the actual fuck with all these questions?,_ she thought.

"I was thinking in apply to MIT, Harvard, Stanford and Yale-"

"Stanford is a really good college, I went there… it's an amazing school…" he said proud and thinking of his old memories there.

"My father says the same, he went there too…" she moved a bit on the couch, _This is so uncomfortable, Aubrey, please show up, I didn't expect at all to know your dad today…_

"Really?... What did he studied?...What's his name?..."

"Um… He's a lawyer…" she said smiling and nodding "His name is Joseph Conrad-" she said awkwardly.

"No way! You're Joe's daughter?!" he said amused "It's been ages since I haven't seen your dad! He was my roommate in college! What a small world…" he said with a big smile "But wait… Joe's little girl should be like in her junior year, do you have another sister?... Joe never mentioned another little girl…" William was rambling and thinking in all the times he has seen Stacie's dad in the past but he couldn't remembered.

"No, actually… I am Joe's only daughter…" this made William cocked his head on his side with a doubtful expression "I… Um… I skipped forward a year…" Will didn't expected this, not from a girl with the looks of Stacie, he was so stubbornly judgy, so this information shut him up big time for future occasions "I was supposed to be in my junior year… But I was a problem to all my teachers… I was causing trouble to all of them… So… They decided to test me, with acceptance of the principal of course… They all said I was outstanding all courses… So they put me in another year…"

William was speechless but with a big smile on her face, thankfully for Stacie, Aubrey showed up and that stopped the interrogation the blond man was giving the brunette.

 _-Flashback from Friday-_

 _ **Yoda-B: Will I take you home or Legs will?**_ she was trying to put some of her belongings into her locker while reading Beca's message, while handling a bunch of books in one hand and trying to avoid the ton of other books not to fall from her locker.

"Seems you need help there…" Stacie said while approaching and beaming to the blonde girl, she took some of the books and the blonde smiled "Why so many books Bree?..." and there it was again, the blonde's heart skipping a beat, _Why you have to be so charming and perfect and sexy and me wanting to let everything fall off my hands to just grab you and kiss you so roughly that-_ the blonde was thinking "Wow… you almost drop everything…" the brunette said while using her hands to catch almost everything the blonde was about to drop leaving them dangerously close "Um… Hi…" the brunette said shyly as a deep blush took over her features.

"...Hi…" a small smile crack on the blonde as well as a boost of confidence "Thanks spider girl…" and she winked to the brunette who was turning into a tomato as the blonde finally grabbed what she needed and closed her locker. _She's so cute when she blushes!_

 _When the fuck did you became shy Conrad?! Show some guts you moron! Ask her out! Is now or never..._ "Um… D-Do you… Have… Something to do… after… school?..." Her voice sounded so shaky, _Damn you voice! you're supposed to sound confident!... Shit! I fucked up again…_

"Nope…" she said popping the 'p' "Why?..." she smiled to the brunette. _She's so adorable! I want to kiss your adorableness!_

"...Um… Do you wanna go grab something and then to the movies?... My treat…" she said smiling back, hoping the blonde just said yes. _Oh my God! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!_ the blonde thought but her mouth and brain beat her on it.

"It depends…" the blonde said looking to the ceiling in a pensive way and the brunette narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to her side.

"... I'm sensing that you have something up… I'm listening..." _Ok… When Did you became so sexy when you play hard to get?..._ The brunette thought not being able to stop her eyes to devour the blonde from head to toe and then back to her eyes before she noticed that.

"I'll go with you today on the date you promised me on Saturday…" she said confidently beaming at the brunette "If… we go out for a milkshake on Sunday after finishing our essay… What'd you say 'bout that?..." _Well played Posen, you might get yourself another date with this hot brunette,_ She thought.

The brunette's heart was hammering on her chest, butterflies were doing heavy flips on her stomach and the brunette could swear that everything went rainbows and flowers, the only thing that was missing here was a unicorn "Yes!..." she exclaimed with a big smile on her face, then she remembered that she could possibly looked like a little girl "That'll be cool…" she calmed herself up but gave herself a really big mentally high five as the blonde typed an answer to Beca.

 _ **Blondie: Stacie will take me home :D**_

 _-Stacie's Flashback of Friday Afternoon-_

They were currently in the movie theater, the movie was boring for Stacie so she opted to steal glances from now and then from the blonde, they were both smiling like idiots, so the brunette did the most cliché thing she could think about so both of them got closer, she did _the move,_ yes, the typical move you make in the movies where you fake yawning and you use that chance to stretch and 'accidentally' put your arm on your date's shoulders.

Yes everyone, Stacie was so obvious, but she really wanted to be close to Aubrey, so she did her best to do _the move,_ but she didn't expect to actually drop the guy's beverage that was on her left on this douche that got up yelling at her about his brand new leather pants, but well… A good thing was that Aubrey was there to step up right?... right, but well… things got loud and the blonde had enough of someone yelling at her date.

"Take your head out of your ass idiot! She said it was an accident! But well… What fucking jock would understand that if your brain is 99% of pure putrefied jelly… Let's go Stacie…" the blonde said grabbing the girl by her wrist and taking her out of the movie theater "No one talks to my date in that way…" she thought she mumbled that but it was clearly understandable to the brunette.

 _She's so cute when she get's angry…_ the brunette was beaming, she felt like a bubble was around her, that didn't let her see anything but the blonde in front of her as they walked out the building to the brunette's car "You're so cute…" this made the blonde stopped in her tracks and turned around seeing a brunette that was getting closer to her biting her lips and looking into her eyes in pure awe.

They were inches apart, they were seeing each other's lips and then their eyes as if seeking for permission to keep moving, they could feel the other girl's breath in their faces, they knew they were moving into something more so fast, and everything was so soon, but they wanted this, they wanted to feel the other's lips, taste them, melt their mouths together, seek for that relief, that burn they felt on their lips, that ache that they were sure the other girl's lips will ease.

When they were just about to touch their lips a loud ring sounded from the blonde's jacket, "Damn…" the blonde said in a whisper, that was the ringtone she used with her mom… "I have to answer this… Is my mom…" she said and the brunette sighed heavily and nodded.

She was just moments away from kiss Aubrey…

Her mind was running miles in seconds, she could feel her heart on her ears, and she was so getting nervous, _She was just inches away from kissing me! She wants this too! OMG OMG OMG!_ She was beaming and clapping internally like a looney and the blonde took her out of her trance "Um… that was my mom… I need to get back home…" she said with sheepishly smile.

"Sure… let's go…" the brunette said smiling. The ride back home wasn't awkward but it was full of tension, both girls could feel it, so they decided to sing the whole ride to ignore it.

When they arrived to the blonde's house, Stacie walked Aubrey to the front door "Thanks for this day… it was amazing…" the blonde said with a lot of sincerity on her voice making the brunette smiled "I really loved our date…" so she got close again, and they were inches apart… again… but well, Aubrey's mom wasn't thinking that she would be ruining a cute moment when she yelled from the inside, so the blonde laughed bitterly and looked into the brunette's eyes "I'll see you on Sunday?..." and Stacie managed only to nod and smile "Good…" she smiled back and went forward to peck her really close from her lips, then turned around and disappeared into the house.

Stacie was trying to even her breaths and she was beaming like an idiot, she felt in cloud nine and they haven't even kiss for the first time, _You're gonna be the death of me Aubrey Posen…_ she thought as she composed herself and turn back to her car to go to her house.

 _-Flashback From some hours ago-_

Both of them went early for some milkshakes and talked even more about themselves, and at this point they knew a little bit more information of the other than the basics.

"So you are telling me that Beca put your dad in his place when she was little just so you two could play together everyday?..." she was laughing at the story, the blonde just nod.

"Yeah… it was epic! I've never seen my dad's face been verbally slapped so hard before… and since then we happen to be in the other's house…" she shrugged.

"Every time we talk about Beca and your past, you have this insanely funny story to tell…" she genuinely smiled at the blonde.

"Well… she has this ability of being stubbornly awkward and embarrass herself with every situation just to make it seem cool later… but no one except me knows that…" she whispered the last sentence and winked.

So they went back to the blonde's house and finish some of the last parts of the essay they needed to do for next month, yes everyone, Aubrey was too far ahead with her homeworks, she wanted them to be perfect and well Stacie didn't mind one single bit as long as she get time to work with the blonde.

They were currently finishing the last part when Stacie playfully poked the other girl's sides making her jump a bit "Stop it!..." she said laughing and standing up from her desk to sit on her bed, but the brunette followed her with devilish smile, she waited the blonde to concentrate again in the script she had in her hands and then poked her again "Stacie stop!" and she hit her wit the sheets she had on her hands.

"You're ticklish!..." her smile went wide and started to tickle Aubrey on her sides while the blonde was trying to stop her without succeeding.

"G-god! St-Stacie st-stop!" she was laughing hard but the brunette didn't had intentions to stop so she straddled the blonde and grabbed her hands and joined them above the blonde's head with one hand while with the other she continued her tickle attacks, the blonde was trying so hard to release herself but she couldn't "Stacie!" she yelled at the brunette and thank god they were alone in home because if one of the blonde's parents were home they would probably be in her room asking questions right now.

"What?!" and that's when they both noticed how close they were, both were panting and looking into each other's eyes and this time they didn't even try to hide the fact that the other were seeing each other's lips, but Stacie was frozen inside, she wanted this so bad but she was so unsure, did she really wanted to be on a relationship? She didn't do relationships, she thought they were useless, but well, her train of thoughts were interrupted by soft lips touching gently hers, and any doubt she had about having a relationship was long gone, _She's different…_ She thought and she deepened the kiss.

All the aching, the burning, the missing air in their lungs, all of that seemed to ease as their lips moved, the brunette could feel the blonde's tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance and she hurriedly opened her mouth so now tongues could dance, the brunette's hands grabbed the blonde's face to deepen even more the kiss and Aubrey's hands went to rest in Stacie's hips.

They could feel the heat in the other's body, the kiss turned so much heated and both girls needed even more, the blonde stood up without parting the kiss so now she was sitting on her bed with the brunette still straddling her hips, the parted briefly to take a bit of oxygen just to continue with the kiss, they could feel the boiling temperature in their cores, but they were just concentrating in their tongues dancing for dominance.

When the lack of oxygen was getting the best of them, they parted panting with closed eyes and big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Wow…" the brunette said with husky voice and a big smile seeing the blonde looking at her intently.

"Yeah…" the blonde said and was getting close again for another kiss when her mom decided to arrive home and call for them.

" _Girls! Can you give me a hand with the grocery shopping?!"_ both girls smiled shyly at each other and the brunette stood up from bed un-straddling the blonde and going to the door, but the blonde grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close to her, she slid her hands around the brunette's waist and kissed her softly, both girls smiled big.

"Coming mom!..."

 _-End of Flashbacks-_

The blonde took her hand to her lips remembering the touch of Stacie's lips on hers and sighed, she was smiling, she kissed the brunette and not only that, the brunette kissed her back and that meant that she did want that too, she had to tell Beca.

 _ **Blondie: I kissed her…**_ she waited just some moments when her phone chimed and she smiled.

 _ **Yoda-B: Who?**_

 _ **Blondie: Stacie… I kissed Stacie… :D**_ and not even 10 seconds have passed when her phone rang, it was Beca calling.

"Hey… Wha-" she said happy but she was interrupted by the brunette on the other line.

" _You kissed her?... You initiated the kiss or she made you kiss her?..."_ the brunette wasn't jealous, obviously not, but, she cared about Aubrey, a lot, and she didn't want anyone to hurt her.

"Calm down Becs… She didn't made me kiss her… It was all on me… I kissed her… And it was amazing…" she sighed happily and the brunette in the other line chuckled.

" _Ok, ok… You know I'll give her the best friend talk right?"_ Beca said with warning tone to the blonde and she sighed heavily.

"I know… Just… Don't be so harsh with her?..." she asked hopefully.

" _I can't make promises about it… But… I can promise I won't go all hulk on her…"_ this made the blonde smile.

"That's what I meant when I told you not to be harsh…" she said whining a little.

" _Ok good… I can do that… Now tell me how it was…"_ the brunette chuckled and Aubrey started to tell her everything that has happened until some hours ago, the joy and excitement clearly showing on her voice and Beca just chuckled from now and then for the excessive amount of excitement of her best friend _"Ok… I get it… It was all dreamy and butterflies and rainbows…"_ the brunette chuckled _"I'm glad you feel that way… Now I know I won't be your punching bag anymore yay!"_ the blonde laugh.

"Ha! you wish! I told you that you'll be MY punching bag until you got yourself a girlfriend! And you got yourself a girlfriend?" the blonde could hear just laughs on the other end of the line "You see?... No girlfriend so you're still my punching bag…" she smiled.

" _Ok Rocky… Now let's go sleep that you have to be early to school and if I don't hang up now you'll punch me tomorrow for keeping you awake…"_

"Ok… Good night Becs…"

" _Good night Posen… Sleep tight and dream of the hot smoking legs that makes your body tremble with every touch of her fingers-"_ the brunette was making Aubrey's voice.

"Shut up asshole!" the brunette was laughing hard on the other line "Bye you dork!" and she hang up, she lied down her bed with a big smile, then her phone chimed again and she scoffed thinking it was a message from Beca but it was surprised that it was actually from another brunette.

 _ **xxxStaciexxx: Sleep tight beautiful, I'll pick you up tomorrow to go to school together, see ya xoxoxxxxx**_ she was beaming like an idiot again and she couldn't help it, this girl made her feel so happy, she went to sleep that night with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Wha'd ya think?!** **Don't forget to Review! Big thanks to all of you that leave a review every time I post a chapter, it means a lot to me.**

' **Til next time! KatGurl16's out!**


	12. Revenge?

**A/N: Did someone said next chapter's here?… YAY! I want you to know that I've been ditching my homework for y'all :D and because inspiration hit me really hard (Thanks to you) :D this is a Bechloe chapter, most of it just like y'all like it. WARNING: be prepared for heartache by fluffiness :D**

 **Tell me what do you think of this story so far in the comments, I have fun reading them :D If you want to know anything in specific related to this fic let me know so I can answer your questions through the story or here in my author's note.**

 **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Anyway… don't forget to read and review, you comments inspire me to keep writing and stuff, see y'all next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _She was running, someone was following her and she could clearly feel how he was getting closer, her heart was on her ears, her vision was blurry because of the tears, she was so scared, she couldn't think straight, but that's when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and throw her to the nearest wall, making so hard for her to move, he was holding her with tremendous strength._

" _P-pl-ease st-stop…" she was begging with weak voice but an evil laughter went out of this shadow with no face that was holding her._

 _He got close to her ear and whispered "You're gonna regret all…" she cried out because the hands of this thing started to roam her body._

 _Suddenly she felt how everything faded into a powerful light that could almost blind her but she closed her eyes and as soon as the grip of that thing freed her she kneeled down and hug her legs tightly, the only thing that she could hear was her own heart, she was trying to breath._

 _Soft hands were around her after a moment and she could hear how this thing was humming her favorite song and saying 'I'll Protect You…' over and over again and a sense of peace washed over her._

"Beca…" the redhead woke up in the middle of the night sighing the brunette's name and sweating on her bed, she sighed heavily again and passed a hand through her hair trying to make sense of her dream and a reason why she was in her bed.

The last thing she remembered was the brunette hugging her tightly while singing her a beautiful song, and that's when she saw it, laid down her bed it was a leather jacket and it was strange for her, she didn't have one, nor her aunts, she picked it up and then the smell hit her. It was Beca's jacket.

An instant smile took over her features, she took it and held it close to her for a moment and then thought it was creepy so she put the jacket close to her and laid down again in bed sighing contently, then she looked up to her left where her night stand was and saw a carefully folded piece of paper, she frowned.

She never leave papers on her night stand like that, so she just took it, she opened it and saw it had some written stuff, she turned on her night lamp and smiled, it was Beca's handwriting.

 _Hey You! :D_

 _Good morning!_

 _I just wanted to be the first one saying that… I hope I am…_

 _I also hope that you had a great beauty sleep, even though you don't need it because you are already beautiful… Dammit! I sure ramble even writing stuff, but I'm so lazy to erase it so… :D_

 _I wanted to say that, I'll pick you up tomorrow to go to school and stuff… So you feel safe…_

 _You can totally tell me if you don't want to… Send me a message to know if it's ok…_

 _Ok so… see you in a bit :D_

 _Beca_

The redhead cheeks were hurting for excessive amount of happiness she was feeling, the brunette kind of just know what to say or do and she was getting dangerously under her skin in a good way, _in a perfect way… But still you should be careful, we need to know her first… I know…_ she sighed again and took the note close to her chest while picking her phone to see what time it was.

 _3am! Ugh!_ Then she noticed that she got a message and she hesitated to open it, she held her phone firm on her hand, closed her eyes and opened the message hoping there wasn't anything scary, then she shoot her eyes and by seeing that name a bright big smile took over her again.

 _ **Beca: Hey Red! :D Just wanted to tell you that I got home safe... even though you are probably still asleep… Um… I think I left my jacket there… I'll pick it up tomorrow morning… :D**_

 _ **Beca: Have you thought about me giving you a ride?**_

 _ **Beca: Dumb question… You're still probably asleep… Anyway… Answer me when you wake up :D Hope you have a good sleep.**_ She didn't understand why these messages made her feel like this, but she liked it, she actually felt safe when the brunette was around.

 _ **Chloe: Hi… Um… Yeah it's here, it's safe don't worry :) and yeah, you can come over… I can prepare us breakfast if you like :D**_ she hit sent and set herself again under the covers, but before she could close her eyes her phone chimed again.

 _ **Beca: Yay! Food! :D Are you feeling better?…**_ The redhead sighed and thought of not answering but she would feel guilty because Beca's been there for her these past days and seemed unfair not telling her anything.

 _ **Chloe: Way better actually… Thank you Beca :) What are you doing up this late btw?**_

 _ **Beca: Is not that late…**_

 _ **Beca: DAMN! IT'S 3AM?!**_ this made the redhead chuckle.

 _ **Beca: I lost track of time while mixing ._. I guess I better go sleep :D See you tomorrow?**_

 _ **Chloe: Totes! :D**_ And with that she got herself some more hours of sleeping.

* * *

The next day she woke up by her own without her aunt's help and she felt happy about it and despite she slept just a bit after the quick chat with the brunette she was feeling refreshed.

So she got up from bed and took a shower humming contently a song that was stuck in her head but didn't remember the name of it, a soft knock on the bathroom door made her peek from the inside of the shower to see her aunt smiling at her.

"Seems you woke up early today pumpkin…" and Chloe sighed and nodded "You seem happy…" she smiled.

"I am…" She said shyly and went back to the shower.

"I'm glad to hear that…" she sighed happily "Don't forget to take your pills baby and we see you downstairs…" she said while getting out of the bathroom but stopped in her tracks "By the way… Beca told us yesterday that she was coming so we made breakfast for her too… you should text her to come over and eat…" and with that she left the room with a beaming redhead under the hot water.

This was the fifth outfit she put on but it didn't convince her one bit, she kind of wanted to impress Beca with something casual but not that casual, she scoffed and called the woman that always helped feel pretty "Aunt Sophie?! Can you come?!" And a muffled 'yes' was heard from downstairs.

She didn't took long to get into the redhead's room "How can I help you baby girl?..." she said beaming, she knew why Chloe called her.

"I don't know what to wear…" she pouted a little making her aunt laugh a bit "I'm serious auntie…"

"I know you are baby but your pout was adorable!" She said clapping excitedly and hugging her "Now… I assume you want to impress Beca?..." and Chloe's face turned to the same shade of her hair "Hm… I see…" she walked over the redhead's wardrobe and took out a beautiful blue not-so-short romper and a pair of matching flats "What do you say about this?..." she asked tentatively, Sophie knew that it was difficult for Chloe to show much of her skin but trying to push her a little out of her shell was a thing she did just to help her little by little.

The redhead bit her lip a bit strong for her liking thinking if it was good idea but then her insecurities took over her, _the fact that she stayed after a paranoia episode doesn't mean she'll stay after seeing those scars…_ her negative thoughts crept out and shook her head, her aunt knew the answer right away but she had to try, in the end she wanted a happy life for her niece too and pushing too hard wasn't good.

"Ok then… jeans it is…" she said still smiling, she took some light blue jeans, white converse and white long-sleeved blouse, handled to her niece and then went to hug her "You _are_ beautiful ok?... Never doubt that…" She kissed her temple and looked at her with a big smile "Now hurry so we can all breakfast together" and the redhead nodded.

Just when she was going down the stairs, soft knocks could be heard on the front door so she went to open it.

And there it was, a nervous brunette but smiled at the sight of the redhead opening the door, "Hey… D-did you sleep well?" Beca said as cool as she could, she genuinely thought that one of Chloe's aunts would open the door.

"Like a baby…" the redhead smiled back and motioned the brunette to enter the house.

"Um… I… picked this up for you on my way here…" and she gave the redhead a tiny white flower "My mom has this big garden and it has these types of flowers… and it made me think about you…" she said blushing and with her heart on her throat.

And of course Chloe was matching her hair color by now, she shyly smiled and hugged the brunette tightly "Thank you…" and pecked her briefly on her cheek.

Then a voice caught their attention from the other room "Beca! You're here!" Sophie said excitedly entering the room and clapping while side hugging her and Chloe "I hope you're hungry because I made a big breakfast!" She said excitedly and Beca smiled awkwardly while all of them walk to the dining room.

Indeed it was a big breakfast and they chat through all of it with Beca joking around just to see the redhead smile and giggle. After that, both girls parted to school on Beca's car leaving the older women in the front door waving at them.

"She seems kind with Chloe…" Claire said eying the car as they turned left for school.

"And charming, and protective, and funny, and the only thing she wants is to be there for her" she said counting with her fingers while eying her wife with an 'I told you so' expression "Oh! And makes our niece smile big time…" she added pointing with a finger at the redhead.

"That's true…" she said doing a mock of defense with her hands "I just…-" she sighed heavily.

"I know… I'm afraid too… She's been through a lot and I just hope that this is a good thing finally…" she grabbed her by her arms and smile at her, then hugged her "Did you searched about him? Is he still in prison?" She asked worried and the redhead nodded.

"Did you?..." and the brunette nodded smiling at her "Good… Let's get ready shall we?..." and they both got inside the house.

* * *

On their way to school they were listening some random mixes from the brunette's iPod, both humming through the beats.

"Oh my God!" The redhead gasped and looked at the brunette guilty "I forgot to give you your jacket..." she said shyly but the brunette chuckled.

"Don't worry… I'll give you a ride back if that's ok and then you could give me my jacket … By the way… we need to get started with that AP Bio essay" she said while arriving the school.

"Ok then…" and she beamed to her. They parked the car and Beca hurriedly got herself outta the car and to the passenger door to open it for the redhead, she smiled "You didn't have to do that you know?... I have hands…" she rolled her eyes and took her hands into eyesight for the brunette waving them.

"Oh… believe me… I know… But you backpack doesn't… poor backpack… Come to mama…" she fake her voice at the end of the sentence and helped the redhead got out of 'the bad boy' and took her back pack.

"You can't be more charming, can't you?..." she mumbled really low but for her surprise the brunette heard a bit making her ego go high sky as they walked through the halls

They fell into comfortable silence until they reached the redhead's locker "Hey um… I was thinking… Later today I have practice to go back into the football team and I'd like very much to maybe… if you want… 'cause if you don't want is totally cool… I get it… I-" she was rambling and for the redhead was totally cute see the brunette struggling with words, she was giggling.

"I'd like to see how your training goes…" she smiled putting a hand on Beca's shoulder to make her stop with her ramble.

"Cool…" she smiled and imaginary high five herself.

* * *

The rest of the day went really good for the both of them, mostly because the girls knew that at the end of it they'll see each other again and that they'll pass the rest of the afternoon with the other.

So both were happy by the time tryouts for football started, the redhead sat on the bleachers beside Aubrey and Stacie, both Aubrey and Chloe were cheering to Beca when she got out of the locker rooms into the field and she just smiled.

The football team in this school was mixed, boys and girls were allowed to play and they both trained as equally, Beca used to be the captain of the team last year until she decided to quit because a player broke her ankle very badly, she had to stay prefently on her bed, and in a whole month Aubrey got to every last game of the season to maintain informed the brunette that was being stubborn and wanted to go anyway.

So she was received with loud cheers by the team as she arrived where the fresh meat wanted to enter, and to her surprise a not pleasant face was there. Jared. Yes. The asshole that she punched really good on the first day of classes, he wanted to tryout this year apparently.

"Mitchell! Come over here!" Couch Sanders, a tall blond haired man with brown eyes said and the brunette jogged where he was "Good to have you back…" the brunette nodded "Listen… I know you had some problem some weeks ago with one of the fresh meat over there…" he pointed to the boy in question and both looked over where he was, laughing about something apparently "The thing is that… Bumper replaced you as captain for now, and that means that you won't have a say for now about who gets in or not, just Bumper and I ok?" the brunette scoffed.

"I'm sorry Beca… But I can tell you that Jessie will be in the same group as you and him leading the warms up and he'll be mean… but you know what's with all that so is a piece of cake for you…" he said placing a hand over the brunette's shoulder who smirked a bit "I need your head in the game… We really needed you the last part of the season and we need you now too…"

"Ok coach… I will…" and with that she was dismissed and went to the team group formed by Jessie and she obviously got on the other side of the line to avoid that asshole.

"Ok boys and girls! This is warm up!" Jessie yelled and it all started smoothly before went super wild.

Meanwhile in the bleachers the girls were watching the training intently, well Stacie not so much because she was doing her nails to perfection and laughing at her excited girlfriend shouting her best friend's name with Chloe and going even crazier when Beca turned to them and wave at them.

After a good amount of warming up and half of the fresh meat almost fainting on the grass, the couch made up two teams, in both there were some of the official members and some newbies, the bad thing here is that Beca and the asshole were in opposite teams, and Jared Clark only got in the tryouts just to hurt the brunette, he was really pissed and in her mind was only one thing: Revenge.

The game started really smooth, Beca was wide receiver, and her team was the one starting, she was really focused in what the captain of her team, Bumper, told her, he sometimes was an asshole too but was really serious about football so, only playing was when he was cool.

The game started and she sprinted as fast as she could, Donald, the best quarterback of her team threw the ball to her and when she caught it she was tackled brutally, and this boy literally sent her flying out of the field, the good thing is that she held the ball tightly against her until she fell to the not so soft grass.

 _The fuck was that?!_ She said internally, breathing hard. On the bleachers the girls went silent with wide eyes, they eyed each other and went down to the field to see if Beca was ok, they sat on the front row when they saw that the brunette stood up with Jessie's help and just cleaned herself.

"Show him who's the boss Becs!" her blonde friend shouted and the brunette turned to looked at them and rose her thumbs up, the other girls chuckled at the aggressiveness from the blonde who sat down with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who tackle her?..." the brunette at her side asked seeing if her nails were done.

"That douche Jared… Remember the first day that she fought with a dude?..." and both girls nodded "Well…" and she bit her lip, she hasn't told anyone about what Jared had said before Beca hit him "Well… He said things about me…" she looked at her lap and intertwined her fingers above them, Stacie took one of her hands and squeezed it to reassure her that everything was ok "Beca told me that she heard him said to her friend that he wanted to get into my pants… weather I want it or not…Like she did with the others..." she said in a really low tone and the brunette at her side tensed up while the redhead got in shock a bit "She… Acted in the wrong way… and… both got suspended because of it… the school promised her that they'll find proof of what he did while they were away… And we haven't know about anything yet… I'm just being careful…" she said sadly and both girls went to hug her tightly.

"I would totally react the same like Beca in her case… Maybe not that aggressive… But yeah… I wouldn't let anybody touches you if you don't wanted to… Not even me…" Stacie said honestly and made the blonde's heart ached in a good way, she beamed at the brunette and pecked her lightly.

The redhead coughed loudly at it and looked nervously at the field "So… You two are a thing now?..." she asked a bit uncomfortable while looking at her hands.

"Yup!" the brunette said popping the 'p' and hugging the blonde who smiled really big.

"That's nice…" she smiled awkwardly at them.

"Well… You'll get the football player…" the brunette said rolling her eyes and Chloe matched her hair color.

"You like Beca?!" the blonde whisper yelled at the redhead that got a little shaky and nervous, but with a glance to the field she locked eyes with the tiny girl and made her smile, thing that both of the other girls noticed "Ok… Just so you know… I'm ok with it if you do… But I'm the best friend so… Just don't hurt her ok?..." The words seemed to get caught on her tongue because she couldn't make any sound but she nodded.

This was kind of new to her because, yeah, she had dumb and blind feelings for Tom some years ago and the result was hell to her, literally, it left her with some experience of not trusting so quick and fast in people, but even though that, it was different with Beca, she has never felt so safe in someone else's arms that wasn't family related.

Stacie stood up for a brief moment, told the girls that she would solve it and got close to Bumper that wasn't playing on the field, but watching the team he was on charge "Hey Bumper… Can I talk to you for a second?..." He nodded without taking his eyes from the field, his team was advancing little by little but he could see that Beca was kind of being chased by this dude "I think that Jared Clark wants to hurt Beca due to the first day scenario so she can't play at all this season…" this caught Bumper's attention, but he scoffed even though that his eyes were glued now to the tiny brunette running, that was doing a very good job so far but she was being tackled several times by now.

"Think about it… She hit him, he lose, he got suspended because of her, he hasn't come on his car all these days, it's pretty obvious that he wants a revenge…" the brunette tried to negotiate with him and as if on cue, when he was going to answer, he saw how Jared tackled Beca really hard again, he took her by her helmet and pulled her hard to the grass and she didn't even had the ball so he went hurriedly to see what was going on with the brunette, and he was followed by the other girls.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT CLARK?!" Bumper said angry "She didn't even had the ball! It wasn't even near of it! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE FIELD!" in the games, there were really little things that upset Bumper this much, this one was one of them "You won't get in the fucking team… get out!" he finally said with the approval of the coach.

"Whatever…" he scoffed "You all are stupids!" he threw all of the equipment he has on in the grass and everyone turned to see Beca trying to breath, by this time the girls have reached the other players and were making their way to see if Beca was ok.

"Are you ok Mitchell?..." the coach asked while helping her get her helmet off.

"Yeah… Just need to breath… That took me… By surprise… he hit me hard in the stomach before tackle me…" she groaned taking her hands to her stomach, Chloe kneeled down beside her head and starting to stroke her hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry that took me long to take you out of the field…"The coach started to say and the brunette stared at him worrying "Don't worry kid… I just wanted to know if you still have the spark inside after what happened last year… And you do… So you're in but now… Go home and rest… those tackles were really nasty…" the coach said again and made the rest of the team that were around go away to help her.

"C'mon badass… Let me help you…" Jessie said with a grin and extending a hand to the brunette who took it and with the help of the redhead she stood up "Careful… Easy there…" he said eying the redhead and smiling at her, but a pang of jealousy spreaded through the tiny girl.

"Now go away dude… See ya…" she said dryly putting a hand on the redhead's waist possessively but smirking and winking at him.

"'Kay, got the message, see you tomorrow…" he made a militar mock to her and ran where the other teammates were.

"Let's go to the showers Becs, you'll need one after all this before your brow and lip get infected" her blonde friend helped her walk as well as the redhead.

"That was a big show I bet…" she chuckled bitterly, the punch in her stomach still hurt "I taught that fist who's boss…" this made the other girls laugh and erase the frown from the redhead's forehead that she has seen since she saw her in the field and gave herself an imaginary high five.

* * *

Getting into the shower was a bit awkward, Aubrey helped Beca took off some of the garments from the waist up and her shoes, leaving her in a sports bra and her football pants.

The brunette wasn't shy when it comes to show herself a bit naked, but well, no one in school knew she had a penis, thank god that the shower stalls were divided and with curtains because that would have been a bit embarrassing.

But for the redhead, seeing her potential crush in sports bra and noticing all of her muscles showing up, she felt her blood boil a bit and couldn't stop staring at her back and ass as she disappeared into the stalls.

The other girls waited in the lockers, just outside the brunette's and they were talking about what had happened, that Jared boy was probably going to be a trouble for Beca.

"Aubrey… Can you bring my clothes over here?... I'm too lazy to go over there and then change" she asked pleadingly, and the blonde knew why, so she chuckled and took the clean clothes from the brunette's sports bag and went with her.

"You clearly zoned out with a shirtless Beca…" Stacie said eying her mischievously and she turned a bit red biting her lips and smiling shyly.

No longer after that a fully clothed Beca came out with a bit of damped hair to packing up the rest of her belongings and they were going out of the lockers room, Beca in front of everyone, the thing is that nor in a million times she could have guessed that she was going to be greeted with a heavy metal colliding on her face and then with the cold floor.

Jared was waiting outside of the locker rooms with a crowbar on his hands, the one that hit Beca in the face yes, and the one that was going to keep using if it wasn't because the redhead carries with her pepper spray that gave good use of it and thank God that the entire team, including the coach, were entering the building to see the scene, and hurriedly tackle him and put him down.

It would have started a feast of punches for him by the other teammates if it wouldn't be for the coach "Swanson, call an ambulance… Everyone else dismiss! I'll take care of this fucker…" and oh boy, this boy was on deep trouble, the coach never curses, not even when you do something bad on the field.

While Jessie was calling an ambulance pacing around, Aubrey was calling Beca's mom, Heather, to informed the situation and calming her and Stacie and Chloe were beside Beca.

Beca was breathing heavy and Chloe was by her side on her first chance, she had her head on her lap, she felt like crying but she didn't wanted to, she had a huge lump on her throat but with every other guy or girl around trying to make sense of what happened and at the time give her space, _it's not the time for cry Chloe… Be strong for her…_ she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Beca… Can you hear me?..." she said with shaky voice caressing the good side of her face gently, and received a groan "Can you open your eyes for me?... Please…" her voice was weak and full of concern but the brunette managed to do that, then their eyes met and both smiled at each other.

"I think… That… I showed who's boss again?..." she asked weakly making the redhead laugh a bit "Imma be fine…" she reassured closing her eyes again "My head hurts…" she groaned again.

"That's because you showed all of your strength to that crowbar…" the redhead said shaky once again making the brunette chuckled and cracked a small smile.

Chloe talked to the brunette so she didn't fall asleep or faint until the paramedics arrived, once they checked her they determined to take her to the hospital to run some scans on her head to see the damaged beside the possible broken cheek bone, the redhead was on her side all the time and went with her to the hospital while Aubrey and Stacie left the brunette's car on her house and then to the hospital with Beca's mom.

"Aubrey! Why aren't you with my baby?..." Heather said really worry while hugging the blonde.

"Don't worry Heather… She's fine… She's with Chloe…" the blonde said but that didn't seem to calm the woman.

"She's the redhead that…" she started and the blonde nodded and smiled, that made the other brunette eyed her girlfriend suspiciously "Good… Now let's go because we know she doesn't like so much hospitals…" both nodded and parted their ways.

Back in the ambulance, the brunette sat beside the redhead while she was holding her hand, and they were stealing glances and smiling a bit, the brunette's face was getting swollen where she was hit.

"Can… Can I borrow your phone?..." the brunette said and the redhead looked at her weirdly "I don't have mine and… I kind of promised your aunts to call them if I wasn't taking you right away to your house…" she said seeing their hands joined and the redhead's heart melted right away and smiled but she was the one calling her aunt.

A soft voice answered the phone on the third ring _"Hi baby girl… Is everything ok?..."_ Beca smiled at the redhead and she managed to answer.

"Yeah… Well almost everything…" she said watching her fingers intertwined with the brunette's "Beca had an accident… Seems to be no biggie but… I didn't want her to go alone to the hospital… So I'm here with her… We're arriving actually…" she sighed and stole some glances with the brunette.

" _Ok then… Do tell please?... What happened?..."_ the brunette said in the other end of the line.

"Well.. there's this boy in school that really doesn't like her… I guess?..." she said eying Beca who chuckled and shook her head "Maybe she'll explain better?" And she nodded letting Sophie know that she'll be on the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Beale?..." she eyed the redhead for confirmation and she nodded "Um… You'll see… This boy and I fought on the first day of school for something that he said about my best friend Aubrey… Literally… it was about of forcing her to… you know…" she said awkwardly.

" _I understand… But you fought with him? As if… punching him?..."_

"Um… Yes… He said really mean stuff and I got angry… Because as I heard… it wasn't the first time that he had done that…" she could hear a tiny gasp on the other line, she told the rest of the story to the aunt that was really intrigued but the paramedics told her that she needed to go into the hospital so she gave back the phone to the redhead and a sloppy kiss to her hand.

The redhead went to the waiting room because apparently the hit wasn't a big deal even though the brunette's face was getting even more swollen and her headache was getting worse but still,she couldn't be by her side.

After some moments Aubrey, Heather and Stacie entered the hospital and the blonde spotted the redhead worriedly, they got close to her and starting to ask questions.

The redhead answered all of them and Heather went to the nursery station to see if she could make things get quicker for her kid.

"She's…" the redhead said in a tone of question to the blonde and she nodded "She looks almost like her…" and the other brunette there nodded.

"Yeah… they do… The things that you can use to make a difference between them are that Heather has freckles in almost all her face, green eyes and a lighter shade of brown hair…" Aubrey said smiling.

"That and our attitude…" Heather said sitting in front of the girls, she sighed heavily "She's getting the scans… So it's just waiting…" she said smiling and eying the blonde.

"Oh! Heather… This is Stacie… My girlfriend…" she motioned with her hand to her left and the brunette stretched to give her a hand but Heather stood up and engulfed in a tight embrace.

"Nice to meet you Stacie…" she said with a big smile and then she got a serious look on her "Listen… This blonde over here is pure gold… Literally… So you better take care of her properly ok?" And the brunette nodded awkwardly "Then you must be Chloe!" She said clapping excitedly at the redhead who looked at her amazed and too was pulled into a tight hug "My daughter has talked about you…" she winked at her and again, the redhead blushed and giggled a bit.

"We could embarrass her now you know?" Aubrey said mischievously at the older woman who laughed but shook her head.

"Oh dear… It would be funnier if she's in the same room as us!" She clapped and hugged the blonde for a moment and went to sit down again "Now.. Tell me how it all happened…" she said a bit serious.

So all of them told her the story detail by detail and Heather's face changed as the story went, the redhead was amazed, she didn't imagine Beca's mom to be this cheering at the beginning and so kind of scary almost at the end of the story, but well, Aubrey was totally right, Beca and her mom aren't much alike, but then, her phone chimed and took her out of her train of thoughts.

 _ **Aunt S: Hey Chlo-Bear, just checking on you and Beca… How's she doin'?**_ and as if on cue, Beca was brought out in a wheelchair to the girls with just a bag of ice on her face and a small smile.

"Miss Swift! I would say that is a good thing to see you but I see it's not…" the doctor said as they approached eying the brunette that he was pushing.

Heather stood up and greeted the doctor "Doctor Connors! I say the same, but my girl happens to get in trouble often so…" she rolled her eyes, they laugh a bit and Beca was trying not to see the redhead that was giggling.

"Well, you must know that your daughter is fine, it wasn't a big deal and I think that she somehow became some sort of Wolverine because no broken bone or brain damage…" All of them chuckled "Alright… She's free to go, the only thing she needs is painkillers and get good amount of sleep for a couple of days and it's done…" he reassured to the older woman and took her to reception to sign some papers.

The redhead got closer to the brunette and sat beside her "So… You're ok? For real?" She asked worried.

The brunette cracked a small smile "I'll just have some new hot scars on my face so… is ok…" she winked at the redhead who giggled "I was thinking… That because this isn't a big deal… we could hang out if you want… Or do that essay… Whad'ya say?..." she ask hopefully so she could still see the redhead on the rest of the day.

"Sounds perfect…" she said with small voice but a big grin.

 _ **Chlo-Bear: She's fine actually it was practically nothing (: see you soon**_ the redhead sent a message to her aunt as they went out of the hospital.

In their way back home Beca convinced her mom that she was ok to keep going for the rest of the afternoon and do homework at the redhead's house, so she dropped them there and head home, but not before telling the redhead that she could be really stubborn when she's hurt so she should ask her frequently how's she doing.

The evening went smooth for both girls, they got almost all of the ideas for the essay done and Beca helped Chloe with other homeworks she didn't get. The next couple of days went almost the same, school, practice, study stuff in the redhead's house.

"Ok… You look like you're going to fall asleep anytime soon… Are you ok?..." the redhead asked to a tired brunette as she typed some parts of, the now finished, essay from AP Bio.

"Yeah… I just haven't sleep really well…" she sighed rubbing her hands through her head.

"Lay down in my bed and I'll wake you up when dinner's ready…" the redhead suggested and the brunette shook her head "C'mon… You've done practically the whole assignment, I could type it all and then wake you up…" she eyed the brunette that now was thinking as a possibility but remained sat beside her so Chloe stood up and grabbed the brunette's hands never leaving her eyes and with a small smile, she dragged her to her bed "Stay there…" the redhead pointed at the brunette who smiled.

"Aye, aye captain…" and rested her head on one of the pillows while watching the redhead taking the seat on her desk again and began typing, she just smiled at the sight of the other girl's brow furrowed in concentration while her nostrils filled up with the scent of the redhead's shampoo that lured her to sleep.

Some moments later, the redhead typed the whole essay and found herself with nothing to do but really tired, her aunt called her some minutes earlier to tell her that she'd arrive just at dinner time with a big pizza for all of them so she had nothing to do.

She eyed her bed to a sleeping brunette there and smiled, her face was practically buried on the pillows, she chuckled and walk the remained distance to her big bed to lay down a bit, she was next to the brunette, to a decent distance, even though she felt how her body was aching to be closer to Beca.

 _I really wish that you'd be different…_ She was thinking while watching the brunette sleep soundly, _I'm really tired to be afraid, to be hurt by other people…_ She sighed, _And so far you only have prove me that you're not like them…_ She looked at her hands, _Please… Don't hurt me…_ She closed her eyes to avoid any tears to fall and buried her face on her pillow to drift asleep.

An hour or so later, the brunette woke up due to some weird whimpers she heard, she opened her eyes and saw that the redhead was now in the same bed as her and seemed that she was having a bad dream, and this got her attention, she got close to her and stroke her hair lovingly.

"Chloe…" she said softly while removing her hair from her face and caressing her cheek "Wake up Chloe…" but it seemed that it didn't work, so she gently shook her shoulder "Chloe… Wake up beautiful…" she said again softly but the whimpers got a bit louder "Chloe" she said firm but not even loud and the redhead snapped her eyes open and push her with all her strength making the brunette fell from bed "Ouch…"

"Oh my God Beca! I'm sorry…" she gasped and said in a whisper, she got close to the edge of the bed to see a smiling brunette standing up "I'm sorry…" she said shyly but the brunette just shook her head.

"No problem… Is good to see that you have good amount of strength to sent me flying off your bed…" she chuckled making the redhead giggle, she sat in bed next to the redhead that was looking at her hands and brow furrowed, so she leaned on the headboard and opened her arms "C'mere…" she said with a warm smile and Chloe went to lay on the brunette's arms.

They stood still for a moment, just enjoying the hug "You wanna talk about it?..." the brunette asked tentatively but the redhead shook her head getting a strong hold on the brunette "Ok… what about me telling something about me?... so you feel talking about stuff?... I mean… We still don't know about each other that well but I want to know about you… for real…" she sighed hoping that this would make the redhead open up a little.

"Why?..." she asked weakly lifting her head to look at the brunette, they were really close from each other.

The brunette just looked at her and took the lock of hair that fell and put it behind her ear "Because first…" She made a slight pause "I think you're amazing and it's worth the try to knowing you…" she was looking at the frightened eyes in front of her "And second… You'll know about me… and I'm amazing!" she said jokingly and a full belly laugh crept from the redhead's stomach.

After the laugh disappeared the redhead locked her eyes with the brunette once again "But you don't know my past… And…" she looked at her hand that was playing with the brunette's shirt, Beca lifted her head so she looked at her.

"I won't go away… Not unless you want to…" she reassured her with a sincere voice.

"Even if… I'm too damaged?..." she asked with soft and weak voice, her eyes never leaving the brunette's.

"Even that… And beyond… I'll stay…" she smiled and the redhead couldn't believe her, well she could, she felt safe around her anyway, but, she couldn't believe it was real "What about if… You and I… after the first game next Friday… we go out?... Of course, if you'd like to?..."

"I like being around you…" she said shyly but smiling, then look back at her "I'd love to…" and both smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: I was totally going to make a chapter with a cliff hanger on it but then I thought 'Hm Better Not' But that won't happen in the chapters to come mwahahahaha!**

 **SO!** **Wha'd ya think?!** **Don't forget to Review! Big thanks to all of you that leave a review every time I post a chapter, it means a lot to me.**

' **Til next time! KatGurl16's out!**


	13. Our Pasts

**A/N: WHAT'S UP NERDS?! I'm back! and I know, I know… it took me a lot of time to update, but well, life just got in the way, plus writer's block, so… that's my lame excuse for not updating ):**

 **BUT! here's a new chapter full of fluffy BeChloe stuff! so your hearts just melt a bit :D**

 **The inspiration for this chapter came to me with two songs: Photograph by Ed Sheeran and Mercy by Shawn Mendes :D I know… Cheesy right?**

 **Tell me what do you think of this story so far in the comments, I have fun reading them :D Anyway… don't forget to read and review, you comments inspire me to keep writing and stuff, see y'all next time.**

 **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _She was in a dark room, there were some candles making the room look kind of romantic, some flowers in the floor and in that white bed in front of her, some music could be heard in the distance, and if Chloe was sure of it, it was Photograph by Ed Sheeran playing._

 _Then two soft hands round her waist and a soft kiss was placed in her shoulder, her scent was in her nose immediately, she leaned in the touch, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the proximity._

 _They were moving to the song in the background, so she decided to turn around and found those stormy blue eyes that made her smile, their foreheads touched, her arms went around her neck as Beca hold her closer from the waist as they danced, she started to sing to her._

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet

You will never be alone

Wait for me to come home

 _Her chest was fluttering, her stomach full of butterflies, every time Beca sang to her it made her heart ache, she wanted so much to kiss her, to melt in her hold, in her scent, it felt like a craving you couldn't satisfy until their lips meet._

 _As she thought about them she looked down to those smooth and rosy lips that were pronouncing things she couldn't understand no more because she was under the spell of Beca Mitchell, her gentle touch, talk, moves, always thinking is she was ok, if she really wanted to do something, all the chivalry, the kindness, all of that was making Chloe trust that true love actually exists._

 _They both started to lean in, she could feel her breath that smell like ments getting close, how their noses touch, how she was holding her firm against her, protectively, both of them were smiling, leaning slowly, enjoying the moment, Beca stood still, just waiting for her to feel comfortable to close the remaining distance, and how did she knows that?... She doesn't... she feels it... because with Beca, she feels safe, so she just closed the gap and…_

"Wake up sleepyhead…" a soft voice said moving her hair off her face, Sophie's hands were a bit cold, making Chloe fully awake from that beautiful dream, _A dream…_ she thought, she was a bit disappointed.

"Cold… hands..." she said with husky voice from the sleep, while rubbing her eyes and then yawning.

"I know Chlo-baby, I was doing your favorite milkshake when your aunt asked me to come wake you… Sorry baby girl…" she said side hugging the still sleepy redhead.

"S'ok…" she said lazily while stretching.

"C'mon sleepyhead, go get ready…" she said smiling at her, then she went back to the kitchen.

Chloe was just smiling despite it was just a dream, she felt her cheeks hot for the cute moments in the dream, _Today is going to be a good day,_ the redhead thought as she woke up from bed with a big smile on her face, she just could feel it… so she did her morning routine and went to school smiling big time. _Nothing would go wrong…_ At least that's what she felt.

And so far it was actually going so well, she hadn't felt bad in the lasts days, she had actually felt happy, no lapses of bad thoughts, or anxiety and all because of a certain brunette that always made her laugh and even though they haven't had that promised talk to know for real about each other, she felt ok, she felt happy.

But still she was a bit afraid of that to be honest, she was afraid that once she had told her everything she'd run and hurt her like everybody else has done so far, but again, something just whispered to her that she was different and that made her smile big time.

So she was in school, walking and smiling because today, after Beca's training, they'd go for some milkshakes and a cool movie that she really wanted to see and of course, the brunette only accepted because she loves passing time with her, it didn't matter when and where.

She walked through the school to the field where surely Beca would be training, she was carrying some books she went to find to the library for some assignment she needed to do and the brunette offered to help her with.

She was smiling big time until a hand slapped her books outta her hands quite rudely, she didn't looked up to see who was it right away, she just felt panicked, her breathing went erratically from one moment to another.

"Well… I finally found you without your bodyguard worm…" the girly voice said, and she knew perfectly that voice, the voice that caused her lot of physical pain before behind the bleachers… and she was exactly behind the bleachers, _Shit…_ she thought "Did you miss me?" She said getting close of her, the redhead was giving steps back until she grabbed her by her arms strongly to maintain her in place "You won't go anywhere worm… I finally have you just for me and you're gonna pay…" she was getting really close of her face, Chloe was sobbing hard but she couldn't be heard, the practice was being loud.

"Because of you Tom is in jail… and you know what happened before he got arrested?..." The girl was talking in a scary way, Chloe was so quiet, she didn't trust her voice but she shook her head frantically "He finally accepted to be with me…" she was smiling this entire time looking at her like a total psycho, then her features went serious, so serious that made all her psycho aura even madder "And you fucking ruined it again!" She barked with so much anger that made the hold she had on her even harder, it was hurting Chloe bad.

"P-p-please… Jen-Jennif-f-fer… let me go…" the redhead's voice was so weak, it was just above a whisper.

"I don't think so worm…" she said in a very low key and really close to her face, Chloe just closed her eyes really tight wishing to disappear right then and there because she knew exactly what was coming.

"Chloe... I'm so sorry I made you drop your books… I wasn't looking…" a male voice caught her attention, it was a voice she didn't recognize at all " Are you ok?..." she decided to open her eyes to found dark brown eyes staring at her. She was still shocked and didn't trust her voice, _Jessie…_ She thought feeling a warm feeling in her chest, she wasn't in her old school… people here were cool with her. _Dissociation…_ she sighed heavily wearing an apologetic smile, a bad memory went to her mind when the books fell.

"Um, yeah…" she said as Jessie picked up the books for her "Thanks…" she said as he handed the heavy books "I wasn't paying much attention either" she said a bit awkwardly.

"Don't mention it, it was really my fault, the dudes of the football team throw at me the ball as we were going out the lockers and I wanted to catch it but well I should have see first…" he said scratching the back of his head with an apologetic smile at her "Do you need any help with those?..." he asked politely pointing at the books in her hands as other people walked by, Chloe was starting to feel anxious, she wasn't used to this much politeness, not if it wasn't from Beca, to be honest.

"Um… it's… that's… that's ok… I got it…" she chuckled quite bitterly by the thoughts she just had but smiled at him "I was just… Um… going to wait for Beca…" she said a bit nervous pointing to the bleachers.

"Ok then… I can go with you if you want, I have practice so… I kinda need to go that way anyways…" he said shrugging and smiling at her "After you…" he motioned with his hands the way and she just smiled shyly at him. They walked in a comfortable silence, Jessie dropped her in the bleachers and went to the field but not before asking.

"Um… Maybe this is not my place to ask… But I just wanted to know... " he said nervously scratching the back of his head "Are you… Dating Beca?" he asked tentatively and Chloe couldn't blush more "I-I-I just… wanted to know 'cause… we don't seem to get along much but… She's my best friend and… don't want anyone hurt her… so… yeah…" he said awkwardly.

"I… I'd never do that…" she said sternly "I would never hurt her Jessie…" she felt confused, _Did someone hurt Beca in the past?,_ that thought ran through her mind awakening her curiosity.

"Oh… Ok… just checking…" then, before he could say anything else, his name was called to began the training, Beca has seen the exchange between the two of them curiously, although a wave and a smile from the redhead put all curiosity in the back of her head for another moment, right now she just needed to focus on football.

* * *

Practice has never been tough for Beca before, she has always have the stamina and strength to do all the trainings and plays without feeling like right now.

Her chest was heaving quite fast trying to catch a breath, good thing it was over, she didn't even know how she went to the bench, she just know she was there, trying to catch a breath.

"Becaw! Man are you ok?..." Jessie said worried while kneeling down to try and see her, he could hear a little sound she was doing every time she inhale, he knew what it was, Beca was diagnosed with asthma many years ago, but it was controlled back then too, and just to be cautious she always had an inhaler with her, but her bag was in the locker room, Jessie was about to panic when a hand rested on the girl.

He looked up to see the redhead with worried face and then busy searching for something in her bag, in no time she took a deep blue inhaler out, she sat on the bench next to her, put an arm around her waist and held it close to her mouth.

Beca looked up to see who it was and she found those baby blue eyes that lately were in all her dreams, a big smile took over her. She got two shots before her breathing could even.

"You feel better?" Chloe said kindly but still looking worry at her.

"My Hero…" she said smiling, by this Jessie just stood up awkwardly and coughed, making the girls look at him.

"I'll… See you later Becs…" he said scratching the back of his head "Don't forget to bring your inhaler next time to the field please…" he said still worry for her while lifting his fist up.

She bumped his fist with a smile "I will… I'm sorry I freaked you out man…" she wore an apologetic smile and he just nodded and left.

"So… Ready for our date?..." she asked and the redhead smiled and nod, they were still close, both were seeing deeply in the eyes "Ok then… I'm just gonna take a quick shower and meet you in my car?" She nodded "Ok then…" and the brunette kissed her cheek lovingly before standing up and head to the locker rooms, leaving a blushing and beaming redhead behind.

* * *

When she arrived to her car she was found with a beautiful redhead model laid on the hood of her car looking up the sky, it was a beautiful day with some clouds here and there.

"What'cha doin' beautiful?" She asked making Chloe smile and standing up.

"Just watching the clouds… My mom and I used to do that…" she said happy, some memories she had were extremely great and somehow she liked to remember them.

"Hm… I see… And what do we find in the sky Captain Beale?" She said jumping on the hood looking to the sky, Chloe just looked at her lovingly and eager to tell her the figures she sees in the clouds.

Both of them laid back "On your left miss Mitchell we can find Mr. Butterfly" she said smiling and pointing to the cloud with that shape "We can see that he grew fluffy wings that we could use as a pillow…" she said turning to see Beca smiling and cocking her head trying to find that shape, she frowned.

"It looks like my bed sheets when I wake up… all messy…" she scratched her head a bit looking to the redhead that's making the most cute pout she has ever seen.

"Look harder..." she whined pouting again making the brunette's heart flutter "Look…" she pointed to another cloud "That one looks like a fluffy corgi… with sponged hair and tiny ears…" she said smiling.

"It looks like a bunny to me…" she said frowning again, then looking at her who looked at the cloud suspiciously, biting her lip and cocking her head, Beca was seeing all of her expressions, how her face suddenly lit up and she smiled clapping excited.

" _Oh my God!_ It's true… it has a fluffy tail!" She said clapping making the brunette laugh "What?..." she asked insecure, _Now she thinks I'm crazy…_ bad thoughts ran through her mind, _I shouldn't said that, that was so stupid…_

"Nothing… I think you are super cute when you get excited about things…" she said calmly at her, all worries disappeared making the redhead smile again "Ready to go to our date?" She asked softly and Chloe nodded. They hopped off the hood and went to the special date the brunette prepared.

* * *

The first stop was for eating, so Beca took Chloe to a cute little restaurant downtown, she opened the door for her despite the insistence of Chloe that she could do it.

"I know you can do it, but I want to do it anyway…" Beca said with a smile, so she just smiled back and nodded.

The place had a really cool design, wood and iron works, the main thing that got the redhead's attention were the lights, it made the place feel cozy and intimate.

"Reservations for Mitchell…" Beca said to the receptionist when they entered the place, Chloe just looked at her happily. The man took them to their table and Beca immediately took Chloe's chair for her, helping her sit, she walked around the table and sat.

They talked about small stuff before the meal arrived. Beca discovered that Chloe's favorite color was the orange that the sky took at sunset, that she prefered quiet and calmed places instead of the crowded ones, that she just loved to read fantasy stories of stranger worlds.

" _Like.. Twilight Saga or something?" She asked teasing her a bit._

" _Of course not! That story was crap, I mean yeah… I read the books because at the beginning they were pretty cool, the love story and everything, but the last 2 books… Worst books ever!…" she made a 'yuck' mock._

She discovered that she loved to dance and sing so much but she wasn't so confident about it to do in public, she could do different kind of accents including cartoons, which impressed the brunette, and that she loved to paint and draw, but since some months to this moment she hadn't have the inspiration to do it.

On the other hand, Chloe discovered that Beca was a box full of surprises, she knew about many stuff, mechanical stuff, electronic stuff, cooking, painting, singing and more, her favorite color was purple, she told her that music was her passion, that a day without music could be the worst that could happen to her, she could pass hours in front of her laptop mixing stuff and ideas of new mixes were always in her head.

Both were laughing. When the meal arrived, it was quiet, both stealing glances while eating and chitchatting about some school stuff, when they finished, Beca payed for all but not without a little complain from the redhead that was shut with a cute tender little kiss on her cheek. They were about to stand up and leave when a young woman approached.

"Excuse me… I'm sorry to interrupt you guys…" the woman said to the girls a bit shy, she looked like she was in her late twenties, brown hair and eyes, a little pale, and with a big hipster attitude, she was holding an instant camera "I'm a photographer and I come here often because this place is amazing to take simple photos and I saw you two smiling, all romantic and everything... and I took the liberty of take a photo of you in a perfect moment…" she handed a little square to the girls.

In the picture you could see Chloe laughing at something Beca just said and she looking at her adoringly, in the background you could see the wall covered with wood of different colors and some lights hanging from the ceiling making it look so romantic, both girls smile at each other.

"I don't usually give the pictures I take just like that, but you two are adorably cute together so, I wanted to give it to you…" she said smiling at them "I hope you like it…" she gave one last smile to them and turned around leaving the girls beaming at each other.

"You should keep it…" Beca said to the redhead that was blushing a little bit, she felt overwhelmed with all these feelings but couldn't stop smiling, she felt so happy "Let's go to our second stop?" she asked tentatively and Chloe's eyes lit up again, she nodded and parted to the second destination.

* * *

The next stop. Movies. Beca hate them with all her heart, they were too predictable to her, she avoided them at all costs, more the ones they were showing on the cinemas because that meant she had to stand, beside the movie, the annoying people that went, but the thing here was that Chloe loves them so much when the title gets her attention, so Beca thought about it and convinced herself of give it a try.

The movie Chloe wanted to see was only in the cinemas and thank God Jessie worked there. She convinced him to let her go into the control machine to duplicate the movie Chloe wanted to see, so she could avoid the contact with other people and take her to a special place and watch it there.

Beca's mom had this property a little bit outside the city, it was a cozy house within a big field, Beca always went there to clear her mind, it was a place she could escape from everything, and her mother knew that, so they conditioned the house for her, this house was a two story house with a big attic.

All the house had this rustic style, it was really cozy. The attic was Beca's favorite place of the house, she had a big bed there, a huge wall with a projector that she used to play videogames, she hanged Christmas lights as the normal illumination, some puffs here and there, in one corner she had a mini kitchen where she always had candies, a mini fridge, a microwave to do some popcorns and stuff, near the big window she had there at her right when you enter to her room was a huge telescope to see the stars. It was a perfect place to take Chloe and have that conversation they wanted to have.

It felt safe to be there, and Beca was sure it would make Chloe feel the same way. So she prepared the house and the attic the day before to have a special date.

Chloe noticed they were going to another place once Beca turned to the left on the last traffic light "Aren't the movie theater is back there?" She said pointing behind her curiously.

"Well…" she sighed side glancing her "I'm gonna tell you something about me…" she made a small pause "I hate movies… they're too predictable and I never make it to the end… And I hate the people on the movies, they are annoying, and don't respect that the others want to see the screen..." she sighed and Chloe looked at her a bit hurt "Don't get me wrong… We'll see the movie you wanted to see…" she smiled at her, but she kept looking at her hurt but now confused "Jessie worked at the cinema, and he let me got in the other day to get the movie you wanted to see in a hard drive…" this made Chloe smile.

"You stole a movie from the cinema? Just for us to watch?" she asked incredulous, _She wouldn't have do this just for me, has she?..._ she thought as her heart grew three sizes, _I kind of just told her I liked quiet calmed spaces… and well, cinemas are always too crowded..._ then something clicked inside her "Wait… Where are we going?"

"Yes, but I prefer to call it 'a loan'" She said quoting with her hands the words "I prefer calmed spaces to do anything actually, just like you, so yeah… And we are going to my secret place…" she said shrugging "It's a little bit outside the city, it's kind of a farm, but there are no animals, just this big house inside an enormous field" she smiled at her "My mom got that property from one of her parents and she and I conditioned it to just escape from the city"

Chloe smiled at her lovingly and just nodded. They enjoyed the short ride listening to some of Beca's mixes until they arrived to the place, _This is amazing…_ the redhead thought as the brunette showed her the whole house, the whole place screamed 'warm home', those types of homes you imagine yourself around the fireplace with a warm blanket hugging you and a cup of hot cocoa, while listening the cracks of the wood.

"... and this…" she opened a door that showed the staircase to the attic "It's the entrance to the safest place in the world for me…" she motioned with one hand so she go first, the redhead just smiled at her and went upstairs to found the most amazing room she has ever seen. Ok, she has seen these types of roms, but only on pinterest, never one in real time, the lights were a bit dimmed, but it was amazing.

As Chloe's eyes adjusted to everything around her, Beca went to prepare the movie on the projector, then went to the 'candy corner' as she called it and grabbed some coke cans and set some popcorns in the microwave, she set the cans on the mini table in front of the big puff-couch and then walked over the redhead that had this face that looked like, as Beca thought, of a child that goes for the first time to Disneyland but without the screaming and jumping, she was beaming so hard that made the brunette smiled.

"You like this?..." she said getting closer slowly.

"This is… is…" she chuckled feeling a bit shy for a moment "This is amazing…" she said with a small voice and looked elsewhere but the brunette, she felt like invading a special place, like she shouldn't be there, her hands start sweating so she just took them to her pockets.

"I…" Beca noticed the change of humor from the redhead so she stepped a little closer "I wanted to show you this…" she looked up and motioned with one hand the room "This is where I feel safe, where I can breath when I feel like drowning because of life…" she scoffed she chuckled a bit "This is the place where I feel safe to be vulnerable" at this Chloe looked at her "I'm still human, I have feelings, despite I never show that out of here…" now she was the one looking at the floor and getting her hands to her pockets.

Chloe took a step forward to be closer to her "I brought you here because I wanted to feel comfortable enough to open up to you… So you really know me…" she looked up to those baby blues that were seeing her attentively "And… I thought that…" now her voice was little, vulnerable "Maybe this place would make you feel the same?..."

Chloe's heart was fluttering, she smiled at her and just engulfed her in a big hug, a hug that the brunette didn't expect at all, making her tripped a little. They held each other for some minutes now, the microwave has beeped long ago and they just didn't want to let go, well the brunette more than Chloe "I do feel it…" she said with a small voice in the hug.

"Hm?..." Beca asked curious, the redhead stepped back breaking the hug making both of them missing the contact right away.

"I do feel it…" she said again a little shy but smiling big time "The safe feeling this place gives…" she looked at the now interesting shoes she was wearing, she took a deep breath and a spark of courage lit inside her "Like the safe you bring me… every time you are around me… I feel safe…" she was brave enough to look up and see the goofy smile that was plastered on the brunette, making her smile shyly.

Beca never felt like a big ball of mush, like, ever! And this feelings weren't making her feel angry, I mean, she felt angry all the time, the levels of angriness were always high, but when she was with this angel in front of her… oh boy… it was like a knock to anger, like a drug that put all of it in stand by, she just felt ok, just happy.

She extended her hand for Chloe to take, thing that she did "And I feel at ease when you are around…" she looked at their hands and then at her "Thing that it's quite hard for me to do…" she chuckled bitterly, then the microwave beeped for the tenth time, making their bubble break for a moment "Wanna see the movie?..." and the redhead nodded.

* * *

The movie was quite entertaining to Beca, it had a side of sarcastic humor that she could relate a lot with, so yeah, she laughed at those comments, the thing was that the movie wasn't a comedy, it was more like a cheesy movie, Chloe loved these types of movies, but without a doubt, this movie was absolutely hilarious to her thanks to the brunette.

After the credits, Beca stood up for glasses of water and set some slow music in the home theater, she returned to the couch, they both took a sip of their water, place it on the table and an awkward moment of silence took over the moment. Both knew they were going to lay down everything, that they need to remember all of the bad things that has happened to them, and they felt utterly nervous.

Chloe was trying to figure it out how to start or at least what to ask, it was a lot that has happened to her, and too much hurt in her past, and she didn't want to damage Beca because of it, although, so far the only harm that has done to her was throwing her off her bed because of a nightmare, she couldn't hurt Beca, she wouldn't. That's where she remembered the thought of earlier on the bleachers.

"Has… Anyone have… hurt you… before?..." she asked curiously but with the smallest voice, she was looking at her hands.

"Y-yes…" Beca sighed heavily, she looked up at the brunette with worried eyes, asking for what has happened "To explain how… I need to tell you something first… And… I'm afraid you'd run away once I tell you…" she looked up to her to found a concern face looking at her, then a frown.

"I won't…" she said sternly "I wouldn't… I-I-I… Couldn't… Unless… You want me to…" she looked at her hands quite sadly, she was afraid of hearing a 'Please go away from me' of Beca, she has been the only one that has made her feel normal since so long.

Beca lifted her chin with her right hand, to look at her eyes that were starting to get watery and said calm and lovingly "I don't want you to…" a small smile took over the redhead's features. The brunette sighed and looked to her hands for a moment, then back at her "I'm not a normal girl…" both chuckled "That was obvious…" she smiled "What I mean is… I wasn't born like all other girls…" she looked at a confused redhead.

"Almost all girls born with normal body parts…" Chloe felt more confused, she couldn't look at her for long as she tried to explain "And I… Wasn't…" she said with an apologetic smile "I… was… I was born…" all of Beca's fetures screamed 'insecure', she looked up again to the redhead "I was born with boy parts…" she sighed heavily and then took a deep breath, she hold it for a moment before adding "I'm… I'm intersexual… I-I… Have a… Penis…" she closed her eyes, unable to see Chloe and waiting for an ugly nickname, like everyone in her life that has known about this have named her.

Instead, she felt a hand over hers. Opening her eyes she saw the hand and something under her chin, lifting her head, she was met with those dreamy eyes and a small smile "Intersexual or not… I think you are perfect…" Chloe whispered, Beca felt just happy about this "So… you've been bullied because of it?..." she asked in a small voice afraid that if she talked louder, she'd break the bubble they were into.

"Yes… All my life… At the beginning was too much…" she whispered back slowly "The bullying was too much… the only ones that always stuck with me were Jessie and Aubrey…" she looked at her hands, then at her "Once… I tried to…" she couldn't finish that sentence, a single tear went down her cheek, but a soft hand caught it "It was awful… all of it… Until..." her voice was cracking, but she could feel like breathing.

Chloe got closer to her, and hugged her, giving a loving kiss to her forehead "Until?..." she whispered, Beca took her hand and intertwined their fingers, playing with the ring on the redhead's thumb.

"One day… When I was like 10 or 12, I really don't remember…" she started and Chloe just held her "Aubrey and I were walking to a table with our food trays… then this boy... slapped Aubrey's tray and start calling her names because she hang out with me…" she was using her hands to explain "That simple action made my blood boiled… I-I started to see everything like with a red filter… I hit that boy with all that I had… I couldn't stop punching him… I-I couldn't" she looked up at her "Aubrey's been my friend since I was 6 and… Seeing someone… talking to her like that… just for being my friend…" she went silent.

the redhead took her hand and squeeze it, telling her silently to continue "Aubrey did try to take me off of him because he was bleeding and… I kept punching him… But she couldn't... finally… a teacher could grabbed a hold of me… and when he turned with me away from the boy I saw Aubrey scared… scared of me…" she looked down her hands "That kind of broke my heart…" she made a brief pause "She actually stopped talking to me like for two whole days…" she chuckled bitterly.

"When the school sent me to the doctor, they discovered that I had anger lapses…" she looked at her hands again "I've been medicated ever since…" she looked at her for a moment "And I've been seeing a therapist too… and he was the reason of the little notebook I always carry with me…" she made a small smile.

"You always feel angry?…" Chloe asked a little uncomfortable, she was a good listener, but right now she was a little afraid of her, her brain was telling her to run from her, that she could hurt her, but her heart was crying to hold her and make her happy.

"Not really… Not lately…" this got the attention of the redhead.

"Why?..." she asked curiously.

"There are stuff that I do, or people that I hang out with that make the anger more bearable… I always feel angry… but not when I hang out with Jessie or Aubrey… With you though…" she sighed, and Chloe felt nervous, _Do I make her feel angry all time?..._ Her head wondered "With you is like my anger just went to a deep sleep… You're like a drug to my anger… Every time…" she scoffed happily "Every time we hang out, it just… disappears…" she looked at her with a side smile on her face.

Chloe smiled quite big, her heart was hammering on her chest "I make that to you?..." she asked with so much hope on her voice, she just couldn't believe this girl.

"You do…" she said lovingly kissing her hand and smiling at her "And that's... basically the hard part of my life…" she looked at her still nervous, but the redhead just gave her a small smile "You don't have to talk about yours if you don't want to…" she said with a small voice.

Chloe just looked down and took her hand back and moved backwards a little on the couch, all insecurities have flooding her, all worriness, all those bad thoughts, all the hurt "It's not fair…" she said with small voice, her eyes all watery, Beca tried to got close but Chloe just went back a little "...s'not fair y-you…" she tried to breath but it was hard "I… have never… talked…" she noticed she was struggling.

"Chlo… You don't have to…" Beca said with caring and soft voice "I mean… yeah… I wanna know… because I don't want to do a thing that makes you feel bad… to put a smile on your face always…" she was getting close to her, she took her hand and she didn't flinched "To scare all the bad moments away… forever…" that last sentence made the redhead blurted out.

"My mom was killed by my father..." she said like if someone was choking her, her voice broken, Beca just went dead silent, looking at her worried "Before that happened… I was happy… I was… this girl that… was too touchy feeling… My friends back then didn't liked that so… they made me change so… I could hang out with them… but then things in my house went into a real nightmare..." she felt in a hurry, she was talking as fast as her voice let her.

"My father had a serious drinking problem, she abused of my mom when he got really drunk... he'd hit her until she passed out and then… if I didn't hide he'd do the same to me…" tears were pouring down her cheeks but Beca was catching all of them "Several times he'd cut my body with broken bottles just for fun… and if I ran out of it he'd hit me until I didn't feel my face…" she looked intently to her hands, not daring to see the brunette.

"I did tried to run once… I couldn't go to school for a whole week after that… And I couldn't talk about it… my mom begged me not to…" her voice was cracking pretty bad, she was sobbing while talking "She loved him despite all of that…" she said with a bitter smile "I started to be quieter in school and my friends noticed that… one day... they discovered the cuts in my arms…" she lifted a bit her sleeves, some white scars were still noticeable, she ran a finger over them "They thought that I cut myself..."

Beca looked at her arm, she took it, watching the redhead, then back at her arm and placed a soft kiss on every scar she found, Chloe smiled at the gesture "And they started to bully you?..." she asked intertwining their hands, Chloe felt more calmed to continue.

"Yeah…" she said with small voice "They became my nightmare… At first it was just verbal…" she sighed "The teachers didn't bothered to do something about it… I got to a point where I couldn't stand it no more…" she frowned, remembering "The day I told my mom about it, she told me that she was going to see a new school for me… But that day my father came home drunk and got furious…"

"I remember that his face was all red when he saw my mom and I hugging… My mom told me to call my aunt Claire to go there for me and to call the police…" she went silent for a moment, Beca just stayed there rubbing her thumb over her hand to try and soothe her "I hid on my closet and I left the window of my house open, so he thought I escaped…" her voice was above a whisper.

"I heard my mom screaming in pain, the screams were awful… when they ceased I thought she just passed out…" she looked at her lap and start sobbing again, Beca just got closer and hugged her "My father stormed outta the house once he noticed the window of my room was open, he went to chase me…" she rested her head on the crook of her neck, the brunette just held her tighter.

"I went downstairs to check up my mom… There were blood all over the living room… and she…" she couldn't finish that sentence, she just started crying, the brunette just held her in place until she calmed a bit "My aunts took me with them after that… I changed of school… I wore long sleeves ever since so they didn't bully me but again, that was another living hell…" she sat up straight on the couch to see the brunette.

"In that place, the bullying started after Tom…" she looked at their intertwined hands "Tom was this dreamy boy, tall handsome, strong arms, he was the captain of the basketball team…" a pang of jealousy ran through the brunette "He was so kind at the beginning and he made me feel normal, I used to tell him everything about me… And that was a mistake…" she sighed and looked to her hands.

"In that time I wasn't looking for a relationship because of the fear that it might turned into my parents' case, but we hanged out either way… He said it was cool… But he never meant it… One day he took me to the movies, just he and I… After the movie he took me to my house but stopped some blocks before… and then he..." she said in the smallest voice, Beca frowned and her anger levels of the brunette were awakening little by little.

She didn't need the redhead to continue to knew what happened, she placed a hand to her face, Chloe flinched a bit before remembering that she was safe, she leaned to the touch "You don't need to say the rest of that particular moment…" she looked into those frightened eyes, she just nodded.

"After that the hell in school went wild, at first was verbal, all the school bullied me…" she looked down again "Then it became physical, some of them just liked to punch me, pull my hair, kick me…" the brunette held her in her arms "After a week of it, my aunts noticed everything, they were aware of everything, they put Tom in jail, and I went to private tutoring on home to do my sophomore year again…"

"Wait…" Beca said curiously "If you do your sophomore year again and now you're in your senior year… it means that… You're 19?..." she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah… I'm 19…" she said with a small smile too, the brunette just leaned and planted a small kiss to her cheek, they went to a comfort silence just smiling at each other before Chloe add "Since all of that I've become really insecure, I have anxiety attacks or paranoia episodes… like the one you saw…" Beca nodded "Sometimes simple actions trigger bad memories to my mind-"

"Dissociation lapses?..." the brunette asked and Chloe just looked with a big question mark on her face saying 'how did you know that?' "I used to have them too when I was little just before the anger…" she gave her a small smile to her "I think that… despite everything that has happened to you…" she said looking intently to her eyes "You are still being amazing for me…"

An impulse took over Chloe, she felt the pull to her, and she let go. She closed that gap, the soothing words she was saying to her, all the kindness, she just felt it was real, that she will never run away from her, no matter how damaged she was. She was afraid, afraid she'd run away, but Beca prove her wrong.

They kissed. At first it was small and cute, but with all the feelings running through them, it made the kiss needy, Beca put all the love she had in it, so the redhead was sure she'd never run away, she'd never let go, and Chloe, all of her insecurities and fear pouring, wanting just to erase them, to forget all of it, and this kiss was just making it happen, she could feel the love… _Love…_ Her mind flooded with all those happy moments, they've shared before, she smiled in the kiss.

Beca felt this and just deepened the kiss if it was possible, she was smiling too. the brunette licked her bottom lip asking for permission, and the redhead immediately granted access, their tongues danced in rhythm, Chloe's hands went one to Beca's face, and the other one to the back of her neck, pulling her impossibly closer.

Beca went as close as she could get because they were still sitting on the couch and she didn't want to push Chloe down the puff-couch, because it may be too much for the first date, so she just put one hand on her face and another in her waist.

They were kissing passionately, with love and caring, it was melting both of them and waking someone down Beca's pants, but she didn't paid attention to that, she just wanted this moment to never end. But well after some time without getting enough air, their lungs were screaming for air so they slowed the needy kisses into small ones.

They parted slowly, smiling at each other, baby blues found stormy blues, they were in their bubble, just taking every feature of the other girl's face, their hands were intertwined "Wow…" the redhead said just above a whisper.

"Yeah…" she smiled back taking one of the redhead's hands to her mouth and kissing it, they just smiled goofily. She took a stray of hair off Chloe's face and got brave enough to ask "Would you like to… Be my… Girlfriend?..." this surprised the redhead "I kind of know that it's just rushed to ask this, but I enjoy really much all the time we pass together and I was kind of dying inside to ask that, because when I first saw you I thought 'Wow… She's beautiful…' and w-well I blurted out the question, and you don't have to answer right away 'cause I understand that-" she was rambling because she got nervous but was cut off by soft lips.

Chloe kissed her again, it was a small kiss, cute, simple. She broke the kiss with a smile, her hands went to the brunette's neck and she started to giggle "Yes…" she said with a small voice full of happiness, Beca just smiled.

And they kissed again and again…

Both finally felt like they could breath.

* * *

 **A/N: SO!** **Wha'd ya think?!** **Don't forget to Review! Big thanks to all of you that leave a review every time I post a chapter, it means a lot to me.**

' **Til next time! KatGurl16's out!**


	14. We are a thing now

**A/N: WHAT? NEW CHAPTER HERE? *cough… after a decade… cough***

 **Yeah… life is a bitch and writer's block is her girlfriend so yeah… but here's the update that y'all wanted, I hope you enjoy it and leave some reviews! that makes me want to keep up with this story! Also... sorry for the short chapter, I'll promise to keep working on this as much as I can to make longer chapters (:**

 **If you want to know anything in specific related to this fic let me know so I can answer your questions through the story or here in my author's note.**

 **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

After that dreamy date, Beca left Chloe in her house… it was quite late to be honest but she didn't care… she had a really great night.

So she went to her bed as quiet as she could, because she didn't want to wake her aunts up, and as soon as she touched her bed she was sleeping peacefully.

The next day tho, it was a minefield of questions from them about the date… they were like teenagers wanting some fresh gossip to clap and squeal and cheer.

Chloe went down the stairs a little bit later than she usually do on weekends, she felt a bit sleepy yet and as soon as she stepped inside the kitchen, she was found with her aunts grinning big time at her.

The only thing she thought of do was smiling, she tried to hide how she was blushing under her hands as she walked the remaining distance to the coffee maker. But well… The interrogatory has just started…

Sophie asked first… "So?!... How was your date?..." she clapped excited "It must have been amazing because you got late to the house missy…" she pointed at her with her hands on her hips trying look mad but she couldn't she was so excited for her "You have to tell us every detail!…"

Then it was time of mama bear Claire "Where did she took you?... What did you do? Why you came so late last night?... She didn't try to do something you didn't want to right?... Because if she did-" she was interrupted by a smiling Chloe.

"Auntie!" she said loud making her quiet for a moment, she sighed and smiled big time before speaking "It was perfect!" Sophie and the tiny redhead squealed and clapped excitedly "First we went to a cute little restaurant in downtown… it was really cozy…" she smiled at the memory "We talked about a lot of stuff… our likes and dislikes… Beca is…" her smile grew bigger, thing that both aunts noticed.

"For starters.. she knows how to do everything…" Chloe started to count with her fingers "She cooks… She knows how to fix everything you put in front of her.. from a cellphone to a car… she paints… she's so funny, she plays a lot of instruments and she sings so beautiful!" she was getting more excited as she speaks.

"You got a big lotto there girl…" Sophie winked at her "Keep it…" she whispered "What else?..." she clapped.

"The food was amazing and…" she got this weird look on her face from the memory "A nice girl took a picture of us… it was weird but she gave it to us… let me go get it…" she ran off very quickly to her room, got it in no time and handed it to them.

Claire and Sophie looked at the picture in awe, they looked cute... they felt their hearts grow 3 sizes because their niece was smiling… laughing… they haven't seen her like this in so long and they were happy for her.

"Look at you all simley!" Sophie clapped once more over excited and went hug her tight, they both laugh "Now…" she got as serious as she could and walked over to her wife "Are you two dating yet?!" she clapped again and Chloe got redder than her own hair, she hid herself again under her hands smiling and giggling.

"Oh my God! you are!" she jumped like a teenager and hugged her wife and then went hug the other redhead to jump around the kitchen table.

After that, more questions were asked and Chloe answer them always with a big smile on her face, she told them about Beca's condition, from her anger to the little friend down under, she wouldn't have told them but, she asked the brunette if it was ok because she liked to share everything with her aunts, and so, she was ok with it.

After some other moments of gossip, Chloe's phone chimed on the table with a notification from no other than Beca. She smiled and opened it.

 **Beca: Hey you… I just wanted to say that… I miss you. I know I saw you just yesterday and we've talked since… but I miss you… I wanna hug you because I know you feel safe and I'm happy I can make you feel that way… I hope you had a really good sleep and that you're ok… and that I can go see you later so I could see your smile and hear you laugh… Maybe go for an ice cream or something?… ok, this is a long text… Hope I see you later beautiful (: xx**

The thing here is that Sophie being herself couldn't stop from see the text behind Chloe's back and clap excitedly once again "Now now… you need to invite her to dinner!" she hugged her and both laugh.

"Yup… I need to talk to her and be big scary mama bear" she made a claws mock with her hands and did her best impression of a bear, making the other laugh, then Chloe sent a quick text to her now girlfriend.

 **My Red: Hey! :D hope you have sleep well too! and yes! let's go out please… my aunties are bombarding me with more and more questions about our date (: btw… they want you to come home for dinner one of these days. Tell me when you can.**

 **Beca: Whenever it's fine for me beautiful… I love food :P** the redhead chuckled and went to her room to take a shower.

 **My Red: *pout* just food?**

 **Beca: Noooooooooo! that's impossible… my love with food can't compare with us don't worry beautiful (:**

 **My Red: Yay! :D gotta go shower, see you later (:**

 **Beca: 'Kay babe (:** she smiled at the pet name and went to sing loudly in the shower, thing that she hadn't done in many years, she was happy… so happy… That's what Beca Mitchell made her feel… just… Happy.

* * *

Beca was sitting in her desk with many mixes in front of her, her laptop was hella hot for the over use she gave it during the night.

Truth to be told, she couldn't sleep that night, she felt happy, and couldn't get her mind to shut up because she was playing over and over again all the kisses she and Chloe had, she could still feel the touch of the soft skin on her lips, how they fit together perfectly, her hands on her hair… the need… the relief after every touch… she was falling for Chloe really hard and she didn't mind at all.

A loud scream from her mom got her out of her trance… "Beca! bring your cute little butt in here! Aubrey and Jeanette are here!" she chuckled and put some pants on.

She actually hate to wear pants when it's not needed, and she wouldn't even care going down with nothing but her boxers and a t-shirt, but Aubrey's mom was there and she didn't feel comfortable doing that in front of her.

She walked down the stairs to find them gathered in the kitchen island with a cup of tea while chattering, she went to say hi to the older women and left Aubrey at last, she hugged her and took a stool next to her.

The 4 of them always gathered to talk about nonsense since Aubrey and Beca were little, it was an activity they all agree to do to pass some mother and daughter time.

"Hey weirdo…" she smiled at her but the blonde acted serious, she didn't smiled "Is everything ok Bree?..." the brunette asked concerned. Janette and Hannah (Beca's mom) weren't paying attention to them.

"No is not Beca…" she said as cold as she could and the concern on Beca's face was growing, she sighed "...I'm pregnant…"

If Beca is normally pale this got her even paler, by now, both Jeanette and Hannah saw the two girls kind of in shock, and Aubrey couldn't hold the laughter no more and went hugging her best friend still laughing. Hannah joined the blonde with a full belly laugh.

"Oh my God! did you see her face?!" the older brunette said as in the blonde's arms, Beca was outcasting all the profanities she knew from A-Z.

"I'm sorry Beca!" she hugged her tightly "I've always wanted to play that prank on you.. I'm sorry" she said between laughs as she broke the hug to see her face had a big frown "I'm sorry beb…" this time Beca hugged her tightly too. "You are pouting!" She chuckled but the blonde's mom went to 'defend' the tiny brunette.

"Aubrey Aileen Posen!" This made Aubrey froze for an instant making Beca smirk "You did not just do that to Beca!" the older blonde went to hug the brunette but was laughing "You need to hold up your laughter better!" and Aubrey, Hannah and her started laughing again.

Beca was pouting again and crossed her hands up her chest, She thought Aubrey's mom would defend her for real, but she couldn't get angry at them, "Argh!... You- You're evil!.. the three of you!" she said pointing at them who wouldn't stop laughing at her.

"I'm sorry my dear…" Jeanette said hugging her again.

"Yeah well.. at least you're prepared for the news I got for you…" she looked at them seriously at first but a big smile got over her features "I'm now officially dating Chloe…"she kept smiling..

A huge squeal was heard and the three women went hugging her, they all were jumping until Beca made them stop only to be interrogated about everything and anything about the date.

About half an hour later of all gossip and stuff Beca went to get ready for the mini-date with Chloe, with Aubrey's help, of course, to see what she would wear. She left the house an hour later and walked to Chloe's. She found Sophie in the porch reading some stuff while drinking some tea.

"Hi Mrs. Beale…" Beca said a bit shy while getting close, but she didn't expect that the older woman would throw everything away and went to hug her tightly with a big smile.

"Oh my God! You two are a thing now!" she said without breaking the hug "I'm so happy! you make her happy!" she finally broke the hug to look at her "Now don't hurt her in any way possible or you'll unleash the big bad monster in this house…" she said with a warning tone and all that Beca could do was gulp in surprise.

She answered calmly "I would never do anything to hurt her on purpose… I like your niece a lot Mrs. Beale…" she assured her with a smile and a nod.

"Good… now… you can call me Sophie…" she winked at her "And… Chlo-bear is probably inside in her room… go ahead…" she said while walking with her back to the porch and once they got there she went back to her spot to read some more.

Beca chuckled and entered the house, it was quiet, no sign of Chloe around, she could see Claire from the kitchen window on the backyard rearranging the garden or so it seems.

She decided to climb up the stairs to the redhead's bedroom and knock lightly but she stopped as soon as she heard Chloe sang.

 _So, honey, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

The brunette smiled and just got closer the door. Inside the room, Chloe was dancing around the room with her and Beca's picture close to her imagining that they were dancing.

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_

 _She sings so beautiful…_ the brunette thought knocking lightly to hear that the redhead stopped suddenly and said a weak 'come in', Chloe put the picture back to her nightstand and went sit to her bed.

Beca stepped in her room to find Chloe smiling at her. The brunette sat beside her, kiss her on her cheek and smiled too "Hey you…" the redhead was blushing "You sing so beautiful… did you know that?" and Chloe blushed even harder.

"I try my best…" she said a bit shy but couldn't wipe away that big smile on her face.

"Ready to go for some ice cream or something?" Beca asked taking her hand while both standing up, Chloe mumbled a quiet 'mhmm' and went grab her jacket.

After that they went outside and walked holding hands smiling and talking about anything and everything during the rest of the evening without realizing that somebody was watching them from afar.

* * *

That night he went to his secret hiding place that was near of the Beale's house, he entered a filthy and semi-dark room.

In one wall he had a lot of pictures and information about his favorite subject… and the one who wishes making pay to all the atrocities he went through when he was in jail. in the center of the wall was a picture of a redhead and around it were other pictures to all her closest friends.

"I'm gonna kill you Chloe Beale… But first… I'm gonna torture you and all your new friends… Slowly…" he said bitterly and with so much anger... he threw a knife at the picture and it fell, it all was glued at a concrete wall, the knife couldn't stay there for obvious reasons, but he, being the stupid prick he really is, just got angry.

"I'M GONNA FINISH YOU! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!..." his phone got him out of his mini anger trance... a message popped up.

 _ **Unknown: They still don't figure it out you escape… is still safe…**_ he sighed relieved, he went to his fridge for a beer and went to sit to his tiny desk with an old laptop in it. He turn it on and went to the browser then type furiously…

"Let's see what can I found from you Beca Mitchell…"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger? Tell me what you think about this story so far, I'm currently doing the next chapter so y'all don't have to wait too much with this angsty ending.**

 **Btw… who do you think this mysterious man is? Tell me in the comments! they help me to keep writing. Again, sorry for the delay. don't forget to review! see ya later pitches!**

 **KatGurl16 out!**


	15. Is Someone Following Me?

**A/N: Next chapter is here pitches!**

 **As a quick disclaimer: I actually do not know anything about the reality of a person with anger management issues or any mental issue, I've read about it, but even that I know is not enough. So, if any person with that problem is reading this story, I hope I'm not offending you in any way.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and leave some reviews! that makes me want to keep up with this story!**

 **Song used in this chapter: Contagious - Avril Lavigne (btw, I didn't say which song I used in last chapter, it was Thinking Out loud by Ed Sheeran).**

 **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

As Chloe promised her aunts, she invited Beca over dinner as her now official girlfriend, they agreed that next Friday would be good… so now it was Friday… and Beca was losing it.

She didn't know why she felt this nervous, she has met Chloe's aunts before, and talked with them… But she felt this itch inside her that she'd totally screw it up… she never made good first impressions… _EVER!..._ or that's what she felt…and this was the reason why she was pacing around her room just an hour away from the accorded time for dinner.

The good thing it was that Aubrey entered the room… because Hannah called her to tell her that her daughter was in the edge to have a big breakdown for the dinner and she went to help… so now she was there… she went direct to the brunette's closet to choose the outfit for her. White short-sleeve shirt with a black vest, tie and pants with cute boots obviously… and by cute I mean the nicest combat boots Beca would have.

As soon as the blonde finished placing all the things on Beca's bed, she came closer to her, she waited to face her and slapped the crap outta her, then hold her firm by the arms and look at her coldly.

"Quit the fucking rambling and go change… now…" she said firmly and with a little touch of bitchiness that the brunette didn't even care that she slapped her, she just obeyed.

After she changed in the bathroom and went back, the blonde was waiting her with what she needed to get her on perfect point with makeup and everything "Sit…" she commanded and Beca just did that.

Beca didn't like when she got that nervous, it made her so… angry… but we're talking about Chloe Beale… She can't get angry at any situation that involves her… is like trying to get angry at a sleeping puppy in your arms… she just couldn't… so the only thing that was left was freaking out.

The good thing is that she has the bestest of the friends… Aubrey… always saving her ass when needed.

So when the blonde finished, both hugged and she encouraged her friend to be herself, she knew the whole family already, this was just like an extra thingy she needed to do.

"Now… here you go…" she handed her a bouquet of white roses and she and her mom hugged her.

"Go sweep the Beales off their feet tiger!" Hannah said trying to lighten the mood a bit, which worked, this made Beca smiled.

She walked outta her house to Chloe's, trying to calm herself up and think about nice things.

 _Nice things, nice things… um… my car! That's a really good nice thing…_ she was convincing herself that everything was cool, _it has leather seats and has all my mixes,_ that last thought made her think about the first time she and Chloe sang together making her smile.

She arrived in no time at the house and knocked 3 times to be greeted by a cold stare from Claire making her gulp in anticipation.

"Hi Beca…" her voice was as cold too "Come in…" she let her in and walked with her to the living room "Take a seat please…" both sat down to start an uncomfortable stare competition.

Beca was nervous but felt weird, did Clare want to say something to her? Concerning Chloe? What would that be? Was she ok?... one thing was for sure, she was getting impatient.

She looked down to her hands to notice that she was still holding the roses "Um…" she looked everywhere but the woman in front of her "... These are for Chloe…" she motioned to her lap to try to break the ice and put them in the table in front of her, she intertwined her hands and finally looked up at Claire.

Holding her stare a little bit longer, Claire broke the current tension between them "So… You're dating my niece…" she said coldly.

"I am…" she said a bit awkward now that she knew where this cold stare competition was going, she smiled. _The parent talk..._

"Hm…" she said looking down her feet and taking a gun outta her back pocket and place it on the coffee table in front of her, Beca just felt a cold shiver getting over her body "You are aware of what I can do to you if you hurt her right?..." she looked up at her.

 _Hurt her?..._ she let out the breath she didn't noticed she was holding and managed to find her voice, but was interrupted "Now you know about her past... and one of the things that hurt her was her previous relationship…" she made a pause and Beca tried to speak without succeeding "I want to know your intentions with my girl and I want the truth…" she added once again coldly.

Beca waited a moment to see if she was going to add something else before speaking. When she saw she didn't, she started.

"I want you to know that… I have strong feelings for your niece…" she said placing a hand on her chest "And… I don't have any intentions of hurting her…" she joined her hands on her lap and looked at them "I don't have a clue what she felt when she was hurt… but I've been hurt too…" she looked up to saw green eyes looking at her intently.

"The last thing I want is that… and honestly I'd prefer to be the one that gets hurt a million times before her…" sincerity was pouring out of her "I want to make her smile and make her feel happy as long as she let me… I want to make everyday a special one just to erase a bad memory from both of us…our pasts… And I'm not the kind of girl that do mushy things… but she makes me want to do them… I like how she makes me feel… and there's no other thing I want to do most that made her feel as good as she makes me..." she smiled at her own words "Those are my intentions with her Mrs. Beale… make her happy..."

Claire couldn't hold the smile that took over her with those words, she felt her eyes water a bit, then, she stood up and went to give a tight hug to the brunette whispering "Don't fail her… or me…"

When he hug was broken, she said softly "... never…" and on cue, Sophie entered the living room followed by Chloe with big smiles. The thing that Beca didn't know was that Sophie and Chloe were listening to the conversation in the other room.

And Chloe did feel happy… For the first time in so long…

* * *

Some weeks has passed and Beca and Chloe have getting along pretty well. Their days consisted in basically that Beca would go pick up Chloe in the mornings, she'd leave a cute detail to her, weather a cute flower that remind it of her or a cute all-mushy note, Chloe would blush and smile at any of these situations and they'd go together to school.

Beca took some global tests for certain subjects, except for AP Bio, that was her favorite class, mostly because her girlfriend was there, even though, the teacher and her would argument about different topics and made the whole class laugh.

Anyways… after taking the redhead to her classes she'd go to the library to read or to think in new mixes to do for the redhead.

She was planning on giving some mixes to her earlier that day but truth to be told, she wasn't sure of any of them, she wanted to give her something special so she kept planning something cute for her.

The day would go by and the girls would eventually go to lunch together along with Aubrey and Stacie. Staubrey as Fat amy would call them. Then, they'd go all together to AP Bio and continue with the boring rest of the day.

For Chloe it all started to feel normal again, she felt confident in many things and ways she would normally feel really uncomfortable, she noticed in herself that she was always smiling all the time, thing that she didn't do in so long.

The only thing she did still hate was PE Class… she'd have to change in a private stall because she didn't feel comfortable showing any part of skin but her neck and face.

Bad memories would still come along with taking her clothes off when she was conscious of that action, because normally Beca would be in her thoughts all day and she'd not pay attention to all the scars on her body reminding her her past. Because she'd think straight to her mom. And what happened to her.

And right now she was aware of that… she took a deep breath and started to take off her clothes… trying to block the bad memories creeping outta her head… then... she heard a faint voice… more specifically… her favorite voice.

 _And I walk out in silence_

 _Is when I start to realize_

 _What you bring to my life_

 _Damn this girl can make me cry_

 _It's so contagious_

 _I cannot get it outta my mind_

 _Is so outrageous_

 _You make me feel so high…_

 _All the time_

This made Chloe smiled and changed really quick… once she was done she got out the stall to find that she, apparently, was alone with the faint voice creeping out from another stall.

Beca was normally careful with everything she do especially changing in the girls locker room, she knew exactly at what time it was always empty to go change and not be seen fully naked by her schoolmates, because of her condition, of course… her PE teacher was ok with her getting late because of that. But she wasn't careful enough this time… she didn't check if she was really alone in there.

Chloe was met with the brunette's naked back and felt for a moment all her blood boiled, her breath got hitched as the brunette bent down to get her bra. She stared a little bit longer before speaking.

"You sing beautiful..." Chloe said shyly as the remaining breath got caught in her throat… but in Beca's body a cold shiver got outta her freezing it right away.

The brunette gulped, _Thank God I fucking put my pants on first…_ she thought holding her sport bra to her chest to cover her boobs as she turned around to find herself with her girlfriend staring at her. She felt relieved somehow and sexy by the way Chloe couldn't stop looking at every part of her body except her face.

"My eyes are up here... you cutie perv…" this made the redhead blush and look at any direction but her, the brunette smirked and went kissing Chloe's cheek.

A really shy smile was present in her face and she saw Beca right in the eyes "You should change…" she said in a whisper and then soft lips touched hers making her feel like breathing again. She smiled when the kiss was broken and the brunette turned around to put on the rest of her clothes, then, they went to their last class of the day.

* * *

It's been some weeks now and he just been planning everything to kidnap Beca because he will hurt her so bad just to make Chloe suffer.

He learned everything the brunette did after school, where and whom she hung out with... all her movements were always shared with the redhead he hated the most.

He needed to be careful… he must not be seen by anyone and more importantly by Chloe… "Even though… thinking it clearly… everyone would call her crazy if she sees me…" he said to himself "No… I can't risk this… in the end either way she will end in the psychiatric… if she survives what I plan to to to her of course…" he grinned and laugh devilish as he sat in his car currently looking at the couple going out of school and to Beca's car.

"I'm gonna find a way to capture you Mitchell… and when I do…" the smirk he did was completely creepy "You and Chloe will face hell…" he laughed "I'm gonna teach you that Chloe Beale doesn't worth shit!" He hit the steering wheel and went out of there to his hiding place.

* * *

If one thing was for sure, it was that Beca Mitchell wasn't a fool… and despite her anger management… she didn't have any mental problem such as paranoia or hallucinations… but she was sure that someone was following her.

She saw this guy or man in a dark hoodie walking the same path as her during the nights she stayed at Chloe's, once she tried to see if she was correct and that that dude was following her… of course she felt like a loser when she saw that the mysterious man did followed her but he turned to the right instead of the left to a grocery store nearby when she tried to walked a different path to the redhead's house.

But that was the only occasion that she noticed different behavior on the same man... despite that... she felt like he kept following her whenever she walked.

So right now she was really impatient on the waiting room of her therapist office… she was totally thinking in the possibility that she might actually have paranoia or that constant feeling that someone is following you…

She told her mom about it… and as precaution she started to walk with her but Hannah didn't saw anyone, so she felt a bit off because of it, and of course angry… the only thing that was calming her was remembering her girlfriend and the stuff she did to make her smile…

 _[ Flashback of some days ago ]_

"This is so complicated…" the redhead pouted making the brunette's heart flutter and smiled at her. She was wearing a big loose unicorn onesie, her hair was in a loose bun and she was wearing her glasses that were falling down her nose. The sight was pure gold for Beca.

She herself was wearing a dragon onesie too just for comfort and because Chloe made her wear one.

Chloe had texted Beca that Saturday morning because she had so much trouble with one of her assignments and she asked her girlfriend if she could help her and she would do some mini pizzas in exchange of the help, so she agreed.

Beca came by in her normal clothes to be greeted by a cute unicorn with glasses. She, of course, laughed a bit, and then, she went in to find that also Chloe's aunts were wearing a onesie too.

Apparently it was that day of the month that they'd choose to wear a onesie all day and relax… and she was required to wear one too… so… the redhead lent her one of a cute dragon. She had one of a cute bat but she preferred the dragon. She said that while imitating a growl of one showing claws and everything. It was a goofy sight for the redhead.

They went straight to do the mini pizzas to have them as snacks as they studied and stuff so now after some quantity of hours later and a bunch of mini pizzas already eaten, Beca was trying to help Chloe study for her history test she'd have some day the next week.

"C'mon babe… you can do it… I know that learning dates is too complicated but let's look at it as events… like… what was first in the timeline… Egypt, Romans or greeks?..." she waited up a bit so the question got into the redhead's head and analyze it, then continued…

"The ancients are the Egyptians, then they are followed by the Greeks and at last, the Romans…" she said and the redhead nodded… "See? No actual dates… just who was first and then who is next…" she shrugged as she got closer to her girlfriend… "You wanna try that way to see if it works best with you?... we can do a song about it..." Chloe nodded and she pecked her quickly before continue with her mini class.

They spent all afternoon studying and after burning some more neurons, they decided to go downstairs for something more to eat… at the end they finish watching some crappy tv show along with Claire and Sophie until really late that evening.

Beca hugged protectively Chloe all the show even though she fell asleep many times to be woken up by a kiss on her cheek from her favorite person.

She went to her house still wearing the onesie, (she left all her clothes at Chloe's) to be found with her mother still working but now laughing at the sight of her daughter being a mini dragon.

After the laughter faded her mother managed to say "Oh my God… my daughter is so whipped!" She went hugging her and after some more laughs here and there and talks about their days Beca went to have yet another sleepless night getting another mix done thinking about her girl.

 _[ End of Flashback ]_

Her name was called no longer after reliving that memory. Her therapist was a tall blonde man in his late forties, his beard was already white and he wore big thick glasses with a formal outfit. His name was Alfred.

His office hasn't changed, the same old leather couch on the left facing a single old leather chair where Alfred was waiting for her to get comfortable to start talking. At the end of that room you could see the other buildings through a big window and to her left it was his desk with a book shielf full of games and toys.

"Hi Freddie…" the brunette greeted him as she got herself to the couch facing him.

"What's up Beca? You look different…" the man stated giving her a warm smile and offering a cup of tea, which she accepted.

"Thank you… I've been feeling quite well… look…" she took out her red notebook and opened it in the last thing she put there. It was a note from two days ago when she got outta her mind some stuff concerning the man that she believed, was following her. Then, another note dated from two weeks ago. This impressed the doctor.

"Hm…" he said thoughtful grabbing his chin and playing with his beard "What has happened in the last month and a half from our last appointment to now that has made this possible?..." he pointed to the notebook.

Beca felt angry most of the time and the notebook always had notes for every single day without exception… so this was kind of improving.

She smiled at him and blushed a bit "A girl…" she said shyly and Alfred grinned at her "I can't explain like how… for real… but every time I'm close to her or think about her… all the normal and constant anger that flows inside me just… disappears…" her smile grew bigger as she explained every single detail of her last month to him including the man in a hoodie.

He told her that it was not common that delirium of persecution occurred with anger management patients, at least, if it happened, it was because they'd present behaviors that the brunette didn't.

He advised her to be careful and to approach this mysterious man if necessary, but as calm as she could. If something was bothering her she should face it but trying to control her anger while doing it.

The rest of the session was more chatting about the brunette's life lately and some exercises she could do to calm herself up in stressful situations.

She went out from the building an hour later... she went to her car and instinctively looked around just to found herself truly alone in the building's parking lot, she sighed and went to her girlfriend's house, no one was following her.

Or that's what she wanted to believe, but truth to be told, he was watching her from afar… putting the last piece of the puzzle for his plan.

First it was going to be Beca, then... any of their friends that got in her way and lastly of course Chloe…

He turned and walked away…

* * *

"Tell me where the fuck is him!" He grabbed an inmate by the collar and throw him to the nearest wall. Some cheers would be heard from the others.

"I don't know what you're talk-" he was shut with a strong punch in his face.

"I don't need your bullshit right now! He hasn't been out of your shared cell in weeks!" He yelled grabbing him again by the collar. "Now… listen to me carefully… tell me where is him or you'll regret it…" he whispered bitterly close to his face, he was livid.

"He hasn't feel well ok?!" He pushed him to get himself free "He's been sick! And he don't want to see your fucking face because it makes it sicker!" He yelled back, that's when the guards put them apart.

"No more fighting Beale… go elsewhere… and Connors… get your brother to go to the hospital again" the officer pointed at them and walked away.

Joseph (Joe) Beale wasn't convinced of what he was saying, in that past fire drill he could have escaped and went to hurt her daughter and he would not let that happen.

He went back to his gang and talked to them, he didn't care if he got more years in there, as long as her daughter was ok was all that mattered to him, he just wanted to know why the fuck the Connors twins weren't coincidentally in the same room lately if they were always together most of the time.

He made a plan with the rest of his gang, formed by other parents that were once abusive with their kids and wives and that now they regretted with all their hearts what they did. They helped Joe get into the Connors' cell when they heard once again that one of them was sick, specifically the one that hurt Chloe.

Some of his other mates helped find him in the rest of the prison to found out that one Connors twin was really missing.

After that they helped Joe planned an escape rout outta jail to go see her daughter and to, of course, pray that she was safe and that that idiot didn't put a hand on her. The next fire drill he'd escape, he was hoping that it would be soon. He went to sleep all stressed that night.

"I won't let him put a finger on you princess…" he said as he held a picture of a 7 year old Chloe and his wife holding her, both of them with their brand smiley face on close to his chest "I won't let Tom hurt you ever again… I'll kill him if he does… I don't care if that makes me stay here for the rest of my life… You'll be safe…"

He closed his eyes awaiting for the moment to do things right this time…

* * *

 **A/N: I don't think that this is a cliffhanger at all… So… Yeah…**

 **What you think about this chapter? Tell me on a review, they help me to continue this story.**

 **See ya later pitches!**

 **KatGurl16 out!**


	16. Jared

**A/N: Wait what? Another chapter here?... No way… it's impossible… Or maybe not?**

 **HI Y'ALL! Sorry for the delay... I've been busy with school and stuff and finals are close so… it's good that I have some other chapters of this story on process. This fic tho, it's the only one I have been inspired lately to keep going on with(thanks to your reviews), so if you are fan of my other fics then you need to be patient, I'm working on them :3**

 **I hope you enjoy it and leave some reviews! that makes me want to keep up with this story!**

 **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

A couple of weeks ago, Beca promised Aubrey to go shopping with her, thing that she hated with all her heart because Aubrey lasts in every store an eternity, or at least that's what she felt.

The good thing about it is that, Aubrey is like a magnet when shopping… sometimes she founds some good looking plaid shirts for Beca, thing that the brunette adored from her, because either it was one color she didn't have and wanted or she had that color but she liked it a lot so she'd buy it anyways.

After the millionth store, they went for lunch and sat in silence to eat… when they finished, Beca looked up to Aubrey that looked a bit troubled. She took a sip of her soda "Spill…" she looked at her smirking "Trouble in paradise?..." the blonde blushed but the frown in her face didn't disappeared.

"No… I just… I feel off…" the blonde looked at her now empty plate, Beca just stood up and went sit beside her friend and side hugged her, she could read her like a book… She was totally not ok, and sighed as soon as Beca held her close "Being honest… You know that… You know how… What… everybody says about Stacie in school right?..." she said kind of defeated.

"Hm…" she knew exactly what the blonde meant "You mean those nasty things some boys says about she just sleeping around with everything that moves?..." she said seeing how that simple sentence affected the blonde right away.

She just nodded and her eyes started to water a bit "What if she just uses me for a booty call and then everything just… ends?..." she asked with a weak voice "What if this is the way she is with everyone else before sex?..." she looked so insecure, and truth to be told, Beca could count with one hand the times she's seen Aubrey like this. And she didn't liked it.

 _She's falling for her,_ the brunette thought, she needed to be an honest friend with her "But what if she's not?..." her friend looked at her "I'm not defending her… I mean she could've been like this before you… maybe she just found you're special and _that_ could mean that what you have is different… that you… are different..." she squeezed her hand to reassure that "And maybe she likes that…"

The blonde let her best friend's words sink in a bit more "You need to talk to her and ask her what she feels about you… if she wants just… that…" the blonde scoffed.

"Right… like she wouldn't lie if that's the case and say that 'is not that'…" the blonde said trying to do the best impression of Stacie rolling her eyes and taking her hand to her chest in a mock expression.

"Look… if you want to know that without actually asking her then… get all handsy with her… try to have sex with her to see what she'd do..." Beca said with a shrug, she was trying to get to a point.

"Because, she being who she is… she'd pass the last almost-two-months planning how to blow your brains out… Because she takes that long usually…" she was talking with all of her sarcasm pouring out of her.

Aubrey was still frowning, Beca just sighed heavily "Bree… Don't you think that if you were just a booty call, you'd have had sex with her already?..." the blonde looked at her "Why would someone that just sleeps around would wait two months to bang somebody?..."

The blonde relaxed a bit… _Beca's right…_ she thought as leaning to the side to rest her head on her friend's shoulder "I honestly don't think she'd do that to you… I made sure of that…" she smirked at her getting Aubrey's attention.

"What did you do?..." she looked up to see her… she was kind of in shock but she wanted to know… _Why didn't Stacie mention anything about that?_ she thought. _Wait… Why wouldn't Beca mention anything before?..._

"Well…" she said remembering that day.

 _[ Flashback from three weeks after Stacie and Aubrey got together ]_

Stacie was in the girls' locker rooms, she was changing into her normal clothes after that hot shower. PE Class was tough today, and she was just finishing up to go out with her girlfriend for some milkshakes when someone spoke.

"Hi legs…" Beca was leaning in one of the lockers that Stacie's back was facing, she got a little scared to be honest, she thought she was alone there.

"Oh hi Beca!" she said once she realized that it was the tiny brunette "What's up? You going with us to grab some milkshakes? You and Chloe?" she asked as she turned around to face her to found just a cold stare on her.

"You and Bree are a thing…" she said coldly, the taller brunette just smiled at her goofily.

"Yeah…" she said even goofier "We are… She's amazing…" she smiled at her getting the rest of her things "Why?..." she asked this without actually thinking... she was about to have the friend talk.

"She's my best friend you know?..." she said once again cold "And I don't like when she gets hurt…" she started to get closer Stacie and she could see that Beca had this glimpse of anger flashing in her eyes, she gulped and kind of freaked out because she has never seen this side of Beca.

Stacie started to walk back as Beca kept walking to her, she looked really scary… She was stopped by the cold metal of the lockers, she was trapped… _Fuck my life…_ the taller brunette thought. Beca placed a hand beside the other girl's head just to make her point clearer.

Beca was now really close of her face "And if you think that you can use her… You're wrong…" she said bitterly and slow.

But her words clicked in Stacie's brain… _What the fuck?... She thinks that…_ "Woah woah woah, wait a minute…" she pushed gently Beca backwards and went sitting in one of the benches there. Beca just crossed her hands up her chest looking at her.

"What?... do you think that I'm gonna use h-" then something else clicked in her head, she scoffed and chuckled bitterly "That's because what the boys say about me right?..." she looked at her for a brief moment and shook her head.

"Not exactly…" she looked at her a little bit off and quite confused now to be honest "They talk garbage about you too?" she went sitting beside her "What they say about you?... I could use some ass kicking later…" she said confident trying to make Stacie's bitter face smooths.

After a long minute she chuckled "Yeah… they say I sleep around with whatever that moves… Which I used to do… but not with any of them…" she looked at her shoes then up to the lockers "I always thought that… it was easier… no strings attached and stuff…" she shrugged.

Beca just listened, it seemed like a very delicate topic to Stacie… she never pictured the friend talk going like this "I never thought that I'd find someone that actually wants me because of who I am and not how I look…" she looked down again "But now I just found one and it's really different… All of it... _She_ is just different…" she shrugged and smiled.

This made Beca smiled, somehow, remembering old memories that she shared with Aubrey. She knew how Stacie felt.

"I have no intentions of using her Beca… I like her… a lot..." she smiled shyly, Beca bumped their shoulders together, both smiling.

"She is something else… I know it first hand…" she looked at her "And she's very important to me… She's my best friend and believe it or not, she's my 'making trouble partner' " she quoted and both chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd treat her like she deserves…" Beca shrugged this time and stood up the bench, she started walking to the exit of the locker rooms.

"I will…" the brunette looked back to flash at her one of her brand smirk and walked away.

 _[ End of Flashback ]_

Beca told Aubrey bits of that moment making her promise she'd talk with the taller brunette about her insecurities.

After that they went to some other shops, stopping of course at the music shop to buy some stuff she needed to do some last touches of some mixes she prepared for Chloe.

Walking down the halls of the mall just about to exit, the brunette stopped at another shop, it was an antique shop but filled up with different types of cameras. Her mind flew instantly to her favorite redhead and what they were doing yesterday.

 _[ Flashback from Yesterday ]_

Beca went to the redhead's house that day just to go for a walk to the park nearby their house. When she arrived, she found her girlfriend sitting in the porch waiting for her with a camera on her hands. It seemed pretty old to be honest, but next to it, there was another one but this time it was a pretty recent model. She knew that the new camera was Chloe's because she has caught her taking pictures some days ago to a fluffy squirrel.

"Hey beautiful… I'm not a photographer... But I can picture us together..." she said winking and leaning on the wall next to the chairs with her hands on her pockets. Chloe looked up at her and giggled.

She was wearing a loose bun on her head and her glasses along with a long sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans and converse. She stood up and went hugging her girlfriend and give her a small peck. Then she frown at the camera in her hands again.

"That was lame but I had to say it..." She shrugged and smirked "Whatcha doin' there?..." she asked pointing to the old camera and looking at her.

She smiled at her and blushed a bit "This was my mama's…" she said now frowning at it "And it seems it doesn't want to work no more…" she pout at her, thing that totally melted the brunette's heart "The shutter button is stuck and the mirror inside looks broken… or seriously dirty…" she said a bit defeated.

"May I?..." she extended her hand and the redhead gave her the camera, she looked at it for a moment then hand it back "If you let me… I could fix it…" she shrugged at her.

"Really?..." she said shyly but with so much hope "Would you do that for me?..." the brunette nodded making Chloe clapped excited and then gave her a bone-crushing hug.

Although they stayed holding each other tightly for a bit more. When they broke the hug they stayed close looking at each other, then Chloe closed the gap and kissed.

The kiss was slow and cute, soft touches and heart melting. Little by little as the kiss started to get heated, the brunette licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted, Chloe's hands went to the brunette's hair and held her close as her hands went to her waist pulling her closer. They were so engrossed in each other.

A loud cough made them pull apart really quick, both of them blushed furiously to face Claire looking at them with a smirk "Hey girls… " both of them said 'hi' quite awkward and went for their things to go to the park.

 _[ End of Flashback ]_

So she bought what she needed to fix Chloe's camera and then, they went home. The ride back home was full of chit chat and jokes and some singing, thing that they always do on a regular basis when they are together.

Today tho, they just wanted to make it a friend day, just the two of them hanging out, reason why she went to the mall with Aubrey and the ultimate reason to buy 3 pizzas, 2 tubes of ice cream, cookie dough, candies, popcorns, chips, brownies and many more junk food… because tonight… tonight was slumber party night…

And you might ask… how is it possible to do a slumber party with just two people?… well… Aubrey and Beca never ran out of ideas to do these types of nights…

"Dude… as good as that pizza looks like, because all pizzas are good looking... please don't eat it… you'll have a diabetic coma or something… I give up, you win… please don't eat that…" Aubrey said to the brunette that had in her hand a piece of pepperoni pizza with different layers of junk food they bought.

It had ice cream, fries, gummy bears, jelly beans, chips, brownies, chocolate chips, cookie dough, more gummy bears, another layer of ice cream and on top another piece of pizza to enclose 'the ultimate monster desert' as Beca called it.

"A dare is a dare Aubrey… I don't back down on dares you make… You said that if I eat half of this you'd eat the other half… besides… we have eaten all that's inside this many times before in one night… all together won't change…" she shrugged.

"If we get food poisoning… I'm blaming you and our stupid game of extreme dares…" she scoffed and looked how Beca ate the monstrosity in her hands in no time and then handed it to her. Which she ate, completely, just to continue with more stupid dares from one another involving dressing Beca with mini skirt and heels to sing like a drag queen… to Aubrey dressing like a boy.

The result of this would be the other taking secret pictures to send to the other girlfriend's without… the other noticing making it all funnier.

They fell 'asleep' no longer after to face school the next day, feeling all fucked up for the lack of it because, oh boy, 'the ultimate monster desert' made an appearance no longer after they went to bed. The bathroom was a messy disaster that morning.

* * *

Now Beca was currently in the cafeteria at the table where Chloe, Aubrey and the others usually sit. One of her hands was holding her tummy while the other was on the table and her head above it trying to catch up some sleep before it all get crowded.

 _I shouldn't have eaten that thing last night… stupid extreme dare game and stupid pride…_ she held tighter her tummy, she hate feeling sick, and she hate herself for being that stupid and go on with that dare.

It would be all easier if she would've taken that pill in the morning her mom gave her to cut off the symptoms, but no… ' _I'm going to be ok'…_ she thought mocking her voice a little bit girlier… _I'm so stupid…_

And the only reason she was still there was because she wanted to see Chloe before the game later that day. She was going to be so busy after school and she wouldn't have a chance to see her until the game. So she was there, resisting the urge to just die.

A little tap on her shoulder took her out of her misery, and she swore to God that somehow she and her girlfriend were connected because when she looked up… there she was… her favorite redhead with two bottles of cold water and a couple of sandwiches.

She sat just beside her and hugged her tightly, she placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. "A little birdie told me that you were feeling sick…" she said caressing the brunette's hair "... I escaped from class to bring you this…" she pointed to the water and food "Now… drink up…"

"My hero…" she kissed her cheek making her blush a bit and drank all the water and ate one of the sandwiches, Chloe held her close all the time both smiling and stealing glances.

After a longer moment a little giggle escaped from the redhead, getting the attention of Beca "What's up beautiful?..." she kissed her cheek.

"Um…" she giggled again "I just remembered something that Bree sent me yesterday night…" she giggled again taking out her phone and looking for the image. "Can you explain to me this?..." this time she laughed while showing the cute photo, as Chloe would say, of Beca in a pink outfit just like Regina George on Mean Girls, doing a duck face and winking.

She was blushing "...Fucking Bree!..." she hit the table a little stronger than intended and not daring to look at her girl… "Um… it was a dare…" she scratched the back of her neck trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I bet it was…" she said placing a kiss on her head "There's no way that _my_ girlfriend would do that just outta the blue…" she chuckled making the brunette smiled... _Her girlfriend… hers…_ she smiled.

"All yours…" both smiled goofily at each other and then kiss slowly.

* * *

Aubrey was never the type of girl that forgets things just like that... nope... that was kind of unacceptable for her, that's why she was a little bit angry at herself for forgetting some stuff in her locker inside the girl's locker room, but well, that wasn't the only reason why she was upset.

She had a fight with Stacie that morning.

Her insecurities were pouring today once she saw her, and she couldn't stop it. She just let them out without a warning.

 _[ Flashback from this morning ]_

Stacie found her on her locker down the hall just before class "Hi babe" she went close to give a little peck on her cheek. She didn't got an answer from her, just a frown.

Aubrey just walked away, with Stacie close by with a big question mark on her face… the blonde turned to the left in the next hall and went into an empty classroom. Stacie entered and close the door behind her.

"Babe… What's wrong?..." the brunette was worried, Aubrey never acted like this… did she do something wrong and didn't realized? Why was she acting like this? She didn't even wanted to get close to her girlfriend because she didn't know how was she going to react, but did it anyways.

She took her gently by her arms, she wasn't even looking at her "Aubrey… are you ok?..." she got worry because she wasn't answering her, but then the blonde just exploded.

She got away from her touch quite rudely and scoffed "No I'm not!" she chuckled bitterly "How do you expect me to be ok if I saw you this morning with that douche from the basketball team?!" she snapped, she was walking around the classroom, moving her hands a little bit much.

"And he was hugging you!" she pointed at her with a finger "And it wasn't a normal hug! he got extremely handsy with you!..." she started to walk again "And don't try to lie and tell me is not and that I'm overreacting because I'm not!" she said grabbing her things and getting close to the door "If you wanted to have sex at least you should have told me instead of doing what I saw…" she said defeated and exit the classroom.

She wasn't making much sense but she didn't want to look back, she just kept walking to her classes, she didn't wanted to hear her voice or look at her because her blood was boiling in anger and disappointment, she just walked out.

Stacie was left there, alone in that classroom a little bit beaten off with watery eyes.

 _[ End of Flashback ]_

She sighed heavily getting her things outta her locker when a heavy hand just closed the door of her locker and took her by the arms to throw her hard at them, the boy was grabbing her really hard by her arms.

"Hi Aubrey…" he said with a devilish smile and chuckled.

"Jared…"

* * *

 **A/N: An update without a cliffhanger?... Nah… not this time… Stay tuned for next chapter and sorry for this guys but it was needed.**

 **What you think about this chapter? Tell me on a review, they help me to continue this story.**

 **See ya later pitches!**

 **KatGurl16 out!**


	17. Love Is In The Air

**A/N: So another chapter is here? Yup! Apparently…**

 **So... Some of you have asked me some things about the story and I'm so brilliant in the updating thing that I always answer them... (*Put a ton of sarcasm in here* I'm not that brilliant and sorry for not answer them before)**

 **For the one that asked why didn't Chloe's father told the po po in the jail about Tom escaping: I have seen a lot of movies about people in jail and in some of them the inmates worth shit to the officers so they don't give a damn about what they say or do... So that's the reason. If I had written Joe doing that, probably that would have happened and either way he'd find a way to escape prison.**

 **For the one that asked "Who the fuck is Jared?" He appears in the 3rd chapter of this story I guess. He's just a nymphomanic dick that wants to bang every girl in school to feel more man and brag about it.**

 **So that's it so far, enjoy the update y'all (to melt your hearts because of the flufiness), and don't forget to leave reviews because it helps me keep going with this story.**

 **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters, just the plot of this story.**

* * *

Stacie sat defeated in one of the benches outside the school building, she was just thinking in what Aubrey told her and it hurt her quite much… _Why would she think I'd cheat on her?..._ she felt her eyes water _… and with my cousin?..._

The boy Aubrey saw Stacie hugged was Stacie's cousin, Chad, that went visit her from college. They get along pretty well, and he happened to wear that day his Barden High basketball jersey because he went there just like Stacie and... Man... she feel defeated.

"What's up legs?..." she looked up to find Beca looking at her, classes were done for the day so every student was going out of the buildings. As soon as she stopped in front of her, she noticed her watery eyes and got slightly worried "Is everything ok?..." she shook her head and sat beside her.

She sighed and said with weak voice "Aubrey and I had a fight… I think… She thinks that I'm cheating on her or something because…" she felt a big knot in her throat, it was really hard to speak "She snapped at me because my cousin went by to say hi to me this morning… She thinks I have something to do with him… She didn't know he is my cousin..." she scoffed bitterly.

Beca looked at her… _Man… she looks like a kicked puppy…_ she thought as she put a hand on her back trying to comfort her… _Dammit Bree… both of you have it bad for each other… but I know you got all dick Posen on her…_ she sighed.

"Go find her and tell her…" she looked up to see Beca "I know Bree very well… she doesn't act like this unless she's really insecure about herself…" she explained "If you don't go and tell her how you feel and what actually happened her 'Posen pride' won't let her come back at you… She likes you a lot..." she quoted with her hands when she said 'Posen pride' and shrugged.

Somehow this made Stacie feel less crappy about what happened… if this situation was the other way around she'd do the same too… maybe not like her girlfriend, but she'd totally do that… so she stood up, thanked Beca and went running back inside school to find her girl.

She looked almost everywhere in school without succeeding, but there's one more place to look at… The locker rooms.

She ran there as fast as she could… she was about to get in calling for her girl when a loud bang caught her attention, she hesitated for a moment that if she should go inside there… maybe someone else was there.

She was about to leave when she heard a male voice saying 'Hi Aubrey'... this was truly strange for her because first… it was the girls' locker rooms and second… there's no other Aubrey in the entire school but _HER_ Aubrey. She entered the room.

"Now… you're gonna be mine…" he started to kiss her neck while roaming his hand up and down her leg, still pushing her against the lockers don't letting her move "Weather you want it or not…" he kept kissing her.

"Get off me! Hel-pft!" he covered her mouth with his other hand to shut her. Aubrey was trying desperately to take him off of her but she couldn't, he was strong.

Stacie listened all of this and got there as soon as she could to see him kissing her girlfriend's neck.

"OH HELL NO!" She basically barked "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" and got close to them just to stand up a bench grabbed him by his neck with her arm and with the impulse she took flipped him in the air and send him almost flying to the other set of lockers behind them. Who knew Stacie had this amount of strength… Although… she knew very well how to do those kinds of things without much effort because… Physics…

She got up quickly and went to where he was just to kick him as hard as she could in the balls making him lose all the air in his lungs, then she kicked his face and grabbed him by the collar of her neck and got close to his face.

"She is _MY_ girlfriend you fucking bastard! _MINE..._ " the blonde was in shock looking at them, she heard faint voices coming over but couldn't move, people entered the room because of the noise "And if you dare to fucking put a hand on her EVER again… I'm gonna fucking kill you! you got it!" by this time, the coach of the football team and the PE teacher went close to them.

Stacie didn't even care that they were there, she went back to check up on her girl. She got close to her slowly and looked at her "Are you ok?..." she said as soft as she could, the blonde couldn't speak but nodded and fell apart on her arms. She cried her eyes out.

* * *

After a lot of interrogation from the teachers to the girls and the boy, they called Aubrey's and Jared's parents. The boy got not only in serious problems with his dad, but also with the police because William Posen would not let anyone put a hand on his princess, he is so going to sue the boy.

Of course he wasn't the only one that was livid for the situation, Beca was out of her mind, she wanted to kill that boy, she was seeing red spots as soon as she got the call from Aubrey's mom, Jeannette. She was home getting ready for the game when she called, she went out of her house running to school basically, to look out for her best friend.

Once she found her, she hugged her, she was still crying beside Stacie, she thanked her for put up for her and fight the bastard, although, she couldn't stop herself from running and almost tackle Jared when she saw him, she was livid, Aubrey's dad stopped her from doing something stupid.

He calmed her down as much as he could as the boy was taken by the police "I know how you feel Beca… but I won't let my other daughter do something stupid she'll regret in the future…" he said to her taking her out of there.

For William, Beca was like another daughter and sometimes a son he never had, so he loved her and cared about her, you could say, as if he was the dad Beca didn't have, because her real father was always working and then decided to divorce her mother after some years.

On the other hand, Stacie was holding her girl tight, as her mother was rubbing circles on her back to try to calm her down. After some moments and Beca disappearing with her dad elsewhere, she calmed a little bit. She was still angry at Stacie, but she needed her… a lot.

Both went to sat down in a bench as Jeannette talked to the principal, the brunette just holding her close and humming a song, then, Aubrey's phone chimed, it was a text from Beca.

 _ **xxxBecsxxx: Bree I have to go home change… I really didn't like to see you like I did and believe me I just want to be there for you… but I have the game in an hour… I'm really sorry Bree… I know you said you wanted to come see me but you should stay home… you need to rest…**_

This made Aubrey smiled a little, today was a shitty day but she didn't want to miss Beca's game.

 _ **Blondie: I'll be there… you kicking some ass on the field? wouldn't miss it for the world… see you in a bit xxx**_

She was still leaning on her girl's shoulder, she needed to talk properly with Stacie, but she didn't feel like it right in this instant… she sighed "Can you take me home?..." she said with a small voice looking up at her girl. She nodded and they went to Aubrey's, the ride was entirely silent, no one dared to speak. They stayed like that until they were back at the school on the bleachers waiting for the game to start.

* * *

Beca wasn't nervous at all… I mean she's been playing football since she was 13 when papa Posen taught her about the game and his glorious days at college… she wasn't nervous nope…

Neither for the fact that her girlfriend would be there cheering out to her… or the fact that her mom and Chloe's aunts were there too… or the Posens… nope… she wasn't nervous…

She was beyond that!… She was LOSING it… she was now currently hyperventilating in the locker rooms and she didn't even knew the reason… And Jessie came by to save her…

He went to sit by her side… and gave her a water bottle which she chugged completely… after a moment he spoke "I remembered my first game… I was just a mess… just like you now…" they chuckled "But I also remember what you told me then…" they looked at each other "D'you remember?..."

She chuckled at him looking at her now empty bottle "I told you to chill out… that we've played that shit a thousand times before… and that the only difference now was that it was a game against dudes we don't know…" he smiled at her.

"I know you're nervous because your girlfriend and in-laws are there but it's still a game Becs… We're going out there just to play that shit like we always do…" he bumped his shoulder with hers… or well… their shoulder pads.

That made a smile crack on her features "Ok nerd… Let's kick some ass…" they both stood up and went to the field to do exactly that, but now, a little bit more relaxed.

* * *

Back on the bleachers Chloe was presenting Hannah to her aunts "aunt Claire, aunt Sophie… This is Hannah… Beca's mom…" they said their hellos and started talking about many things. By the time they were planning on getting together to a big family celebration for Thanksgiving the game seemed to start.

By that time also… Fat Amy and CR joined the redhead to have a chitchat about the game and their experiences in previous games they've seen Beca playing.

"One time, Benji kicked the ball so hard and Beca ran really fast to catch it, she looked like a dingo running from a bunch crocodiles" she said with her mouth full of food while CR added.

"Man... She's like the human fast and furious... Like… she almost leaves a trail o fire behind her" all o this was making Chloe smile and truth to be told she haven't been to a football game before, this was her first, and she didn't knew much about it but was excited to see her girlfriend playing.

And when her girl came out to the field they all cheered and screamed her name, Beca faced them and rose her thumbs at them making them scream even more.

"That's my daughter! Whooo!" Hannah pointed down at her screaming and clapping, she was so excited. Hannah was always busy but always managed to be there for Beca, I mean raise a kid basically on your own and pay the bills was always hard, but she coped with it and she couldn't be happier "Go kick some ass baby!" She clapped again but this time Sophie, Claire and the Posens (except Aubrey) joined to the little cheer.

On the other hand, Stacie and Aubrey were sitting in silence. And truth to be told Aubrey somehow was still mad despite what happened a moment ago… she couldn't stop thinking in the way that boy was holding _her_ girlfriend, and somehow it seemed to her that she was slightly… _Jealous?... I'm not jealous!..._ She thought crossing her hands up her chest and huffing.

"We need to talk about this morning…" Stacie didn't want to bother the blonde because she didn't know how she felt about what just happened, but she wanted to clarify to her what exactly was what she saw.

"We don't need to talk about anything… I know what I saw…" she looked elsewhere and knowing it or not that she was seriously hurting Stacie… but the brunette was conscious about what Beca told her.

She sighed heavily, but a voice caught her attention "CeCe!..." she turned to see her cousin getting close to her and a bright idea popped in her head.

She yelled at him "Over here!" and waved. Aubrey turned to see what she was doing and scoffed immediately, she turned around trying to ignore the boy getting close once again to _her_ girlfriend and Stacie to probably flirt with that jock.

Once the boy got where they were, he and Stacie hugged "Dude… I came here because I heard that Bumper is the Captain this season! And they totally gonna lose with him on the top!" he said excited as he took a seat beside the brunette.

"Yup… Beca is the wide receiver today… but surely captain on the next game…" she shrugged and smiled at him. Aubrey was listening intently… but not because she was jealous… nope…

"Mitchell it's the best! She's back?" he said amazed and Aubrey huffed again, the fact that the boy was talking to her girlfriend was annoying her really much. Stacie noticed this…

"Yup… she's back…" she bumped her shoulder with his and then added "I want you to meet someone Chad…" she stood up and turned so both could see each other "Chad… this is my girlfriend Aubrey…" she motioned at the blonde, who wasn't expecting to be presented as her girlfriend at all. "And Bree… this is my _cousin_ Chad…" she motioned at him clarifying with her voice the word 'cousin' so the blonde could understand what he saw earlier "He was captain of the Basketball team when he was here in Barden high and he likes to come and see the football team play whenever he can… he's a huge fan of Beca and he's in college now"

Something clicked in Aubrey's brain and she felt embarrassed, she looked at Stacie all guilty "And..." Stacie said now looking at Chad "Bree here is like Beca's sister..."

"Really?!" He asked hopeful smiling at the blonde "Do you think you could help me ask her to sign my handball? I'm a huge fan of her since the very beginning... She's amazing in the field!" he said over excited, Aubrey just nodded and cracked a little smile at him. "Ok then ladies… Imma go sit over there…" And he pointed out to the seats nearest the field leaving the girls to enjoy themselves "I wanna go see how Mitchell kick some ass… Later ladies!" he waved and disappeared.

Then Stacie sat back again and Aubrey took her hand immediately "I'm sorry…" She said looking at their joined hands "I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have snapped at you this morning becau-" she was shut by soft lips on hers.

The kiss was gentle and Stacie made sure to pour all her love down to it… _Love…_ she thought, she broke the kiss just to look at her intently in the eyes…

"I would never cheat on you Bree…" This made the blonde smiled "And truth to be told… You're the first person I've been with that likes me because of who I am…" She was preparing to say those three words and it was for sure that she was really nervous because of it "You're the one that I want as long as you'd have me and… You're the only one that will forever be the one I look… I don't want anyone else in my life but you… I love you Aubrey…"

She dropped the L bomb and the blonde did not expected that at all… She was speechless as everyone else stood up their chairs and cheered because apparently someone scored.

The blonde leaned and planted a firm kiss on her lips, she was smiling while kissing. When they separated because the air was necessary, she hugged her tightly, she felt her eyes a bit watery and laughed... Aubrey felt happy... So happy...

"I love you Stacie..." She was still holding her close and whispered to her ear, the brunette only grinned like she never did before and it was completely sure that she would hold that smile the rest of the day because of those little words the blonde said back.

* * *

The game was getting to an end and the score was even… in the second half of the game, Beca haven't even listened to any suggestion Bumper have told her, mainly because when she did, the other team score and they needed to win. _She_ wanted to win.

So she was there on the time out, Bumper was getting close to state the strategy, or so she thought, but instead, he just got close and threw the captain band to the brunette "Make us win…" was the only thing he said and she smirked. She already knew what she was going to do.

So they were there just about to make the last play to score and to win. The whole team was focused on their task. When the handball flew to Bumper and he gave it to Benji to kick it, Beca was already in the middle of the field, she already passed most of the players and she was so close to the zone.

The ball flew across the field, the public was cheering at the top of their lungs, then, the ball arrived to the safe hands of the brunette and she ran with all she got, but before she enter to the zone, she needed to pass a huge boy that was running towards her.

And she didn't know how she did it, but she jumped as high as she could while this boy attempted to tackle her, but she passed him easily landing on her back to the zone and leading her team to victory.

The people of the bleachers, all of them, were losing it, they were screaming and celebrating. The team picked up Beca and put her in their shoulders, carrying her back where the other team mates were, where all of them were cheering 'Mitchell… Mitchell…' over and over again.

Although… Chloe didn't expected to see this… this was amazing, the way her girlfriend ran and passed all the players, it was kind of arousing for her, she got a favorite game to see now… She saw how her girl was laughing while her team mates picked her up and took her to the team bench… the thing she wasn't expecting was the way that cheerleader was getting close to her girlfriend.

One of the girls of the cheerleading squad, Amber, had a thing for Beca, like since… so long… but she was adamant on what to do exactly... But she knew one thing... She wanted Beca to be hers... She actually didn't care that she had a girlfriend, she'd do anything to be with her… sexually…

So she got close to her when everyone put her down, Beca just got rid of her helmet to breath better but was surprised when a pair of hands grabbed her by her face and turned to be met with someone that wasn't her girl... Trying to kiss her.

So she avoided the almost kiss by ducking, then standing doing a mock of 'defense position' and walking backwards "Whoa whoa... I have a girlfriend... Thank you..."

Amber smirked and got as close as Beca let her, which it wasn't much "I'm not jealous babe…" she winked at her seductively.

She got speechless for a moment looking else where but her, then she scoffed... "That won't happen... So excuse me... I have a girlfriend that I want to be with right now..." She turned and walked away to go find her girl desperately.

Chloe saw the exchange between that girl and _her_ Beca... And she never felt this way... She felt like her blood was boiling and her breath got caught at the almost kiss that girl wanted to give to the brunette. She felt a sudden anger as she stood up with the others to go see her, she wanted to slap that bitch as well as her girl to let that bitch got close to her in that way.

She wasn't walking... Nope... She was stomping with a frown on her face. She wasn't even listening to what her aunts told her, she just went to the field.

Beca got close to Chloe as soon as she spotted with her arms wide open to hug her but the redhead stopped her putting a hand on her chest, which was weird for the brunette, and before she could ask, her girl started rambling...

"Who was that girl huh?..." she asked crossing her arms up her chest "She tried to kiss you and you can't deny it…" She tapped at her chest with a finger "And do not come with the excuse that she's a friend because fiends don't do that with other friends…" She said pointing at the field with a still growing frown "That chick needs to understand that _your ass_ is _MINE_ " she pointed at herself.

Chloe didn't even blink while giving her speech, she hold her stare with the navy blue eyes in front of her.

And this was a side Beca didn't know about her redhead, all possessive and jealous… and it was arousing for Beca to the point of feeling a twitch down under. Her girlfriend jealous is the most hottest thing she has ever seen.

After a brief moment of holding stares, the brunette got closer and held her firmly in a hug even though Chloe fought in her arms because she was still mad, to whisper to her ear "You're the only one I have eyes for…" Then look at her again, she was still frowning but relaxed in her arms now.

"I don't want anyone else with me but you… You're the one I want in my life… And I'm so glad that I met you because you complete me…" She smiled at her making the frown disappear and a small smile forming on her "I love you…"

Chloe's breath got caught on her throat, her smile grew bigger, her cheeks were hurting from the big grin she had on "only you…" Beca said and the redhead couldn't be happier, she just leaned and kissed her.

She grabbed her by the neck to deepen the kiss as the brunette hold her closer an closer from her waist.

Beca didn't care if the redhead didn't tell her 'I love you' back… She just wanted to get that outta her because let's be real, that's what she was feeling towards her girl and she just got to the point that she couldn't deny it no more.

After the heated kiss they just got, they looked at each other's eyes lovingly, smiling, Chloe blushing a little bit and Beca taking all the sight that it was Chloe's face, she looked at every freckle in her face, her eyes, her smile, it was like the time just stopped around them and they were just alone there.

Chloe got lost in her eyes, and she couldn't comprehend the fact that she was so lucky to have someone that actually cared about her like Beca… she made her truly happy and it was the best thing in the world, just being like this, or holding hands, or just being around her… she loved this.

Although Jessie and the others had to break the romantic moment they were having by throwing at Beca the cooler full with PowerAde… getting Chloe wet in the process too… and that shit was cold and super sticky, although, Beca got wetter.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK GUYS?!" Beca yelled because of the coldness getting to every part of her body as Chloe whimpered and blushed "That shit is cold! And sticky! I hate y'all!" but the others just cheered at her and group hugged her and Chloe.

The redhead felt a little overwhelmed but Beca was holding her close trying to protect her from the boys and girls of the team touching her because she knew her, this kind of situations made her feel a bit anxious.

When the group hug ended, the couch sent everyone to the showers, Chloe tagged along because even though she didn't get as much PowerAde as Beca on her, she felt all sticky so she was going to change and clean up in the lockers, good thing she always leaves a set of clothes in her locker.

Beca was hugging her from behind, making them walk funny and getting stickier. "Becaaaaaaaa..." Chloe pouted at her girl "You're all soaked… and you're making my clothes get wet…" She whined making the brunette chuckle.

"That means that you'll have to shower with me..." She winked seductively but with no further intentions, Beca knew exactly that Chloe still felt uncomfortable with showing her body, even though the brunette always told her that she is tremendously beautiful. The redhead just giggled.

"That's all you wanted from me you perv?..." both chuckled "Me giving you a shower because you're so lazy to give one yourself?" now that they've reached her locker she turned to face the brunette and peck her, they both were leaning on the lockers, holding each other, staring and smiling like idiots.

"You caught me… Those were my intentions all along…" she gave a lingering kiss to her girl, both smiling in the kiss, holding each other close.

After a moment, and so much needed air, the brunette broke the kiss and Chloe pouted immediately, so she pecked her again "As much as I love to kiss you and hold you… The stickiness in my body is really bugging me…" She pecked her again "Let's get a shower shall we?" and the redhead nodded with her pout still on so Beca kept pecking her until they had to separate to go to the stalls and undress to shower.

After almost finishing with the hot water Beca went out to find the lockers room empty. Her other team mates already gone and just one shower still on, and after confirming that it was her favorite girl in the whole world, she went back to her locker to change, she put her underwear and her pants, adjusting everything down there to look normal.

When she was about to button her pants, her girlfriend went out of the shower with only her towel wrapped around her and that it was covering very little. Of course Beca couldn't stop herself and stare at her girlfriend intently.

"You look beautiful…" she said with all sincerity pouring outta her, but Chloe froze, a lot of past thoughts running a thousand miles a second in her head.

In the shower Chloe was cursing herself because she forgot her clothes back in her locker… ergo, she needed to go out with only her towel around her, exposing almost every scar in her body… but in one hand she didn't want Beca to look at her like that… with those nasty marks.

But in the other hand, something inside her wanted to see if Beca would look at her the same… to see if she really meant those words back in the field.

She was frozen and she felt frightened and Beca noticed this, she got close slowly taking with her sweetest voice "Are you ok beautiful?..." she waited for a moment for Chloe to react but she didn't, making her worry "Chlo… Are you ok?" she looked in her frightened eyes, she could see that the redhead had a hint of panic creeping out of her eyes.

Beca rose her hands in a mock of defense in front of her so she could see them "Baby… it's ok… it's just me… I know this…" he pointed at her eyes and then at the redhead's body "I know it makes you feel uncomfortable and I'm sorry… I couldn't stop staring at you because I truly think you are beautiful, with whatever you wear or whatever you show…" she was rambling.

"I'm being honest right now, you know I don't like bullshitting around… I love you just the way you are, with or without scars… I will always think you're beautiful because you prove that to me with the way you are… that you're beautiful… and the whole physical thing is just a kind of extra here…" she just realized she was rambling and sighed "If you want me I will close my eyes and look away so you change peacefully ok?"

She looked at her still frightened eyes, but this time she could see a glimpse of joy there, the redhead just went close to hug her tight.

Despite a lot of bad thoughts were running in her mind, she chose to focus in Beca's words, making her feel pretty for the first time in so long.

When she decided to break the hug, she took her face in her hands and kissed her tenderly, pouring out everything she had on her heart, her hands were around her neck holding her close… the brunette held her protectively and kissing her back. She could feel that something was changing in her girlfriend and the redhead proved her theory right.

"I love you Beca… And I have… _never ever_ … feel as good as you make me feel…" she was crying, but those were happy tears because she was smiling "No one I have had strong feelings for have ever told me all the nice things or do all mushy stuff as much as you do… And I was afraid that you'd run away once I told you this… I'm still afraid…" tears were running down her cheeks but Beca was catching every one of them.

"I'm not going anywhere… unless you want me to…" she said in a whisper, afraid of speaking louder and breaking the moment, making Chloe chuckle joyfully with still some tears pouring out.

"You are amazing… And I still can't believe that you and I are together because everyday feels like a dream… and I don't want to wake up from it…" Beca was holding her close and she kissed her nose.

"Believe it baby, because I'm not going anywhere… and if you need me to be your knight in shining armor so your dreams are always protected… I'll be just that… I love you Chloe…" She added the ultimate cheesiest comment to the mix that melted the redhead's heart to the point of no return.

She chuckled in her arms "You are the cheesiest person I know Beca Mitchell… and I love you so much…" They kissed tenderly until, Chloe's phone rang, she answered and it was her aunt waiting for them in the parking lot… so they finish changing and went out the school.

* * *

 **A/N: No cliffhanger this time! (yeah… cheers for you Kat, they still hate you for the ending from last chapter) So what you think about this chapter huh? Did I filled your Bechloe expectations? Tell me with a review… it helps me keep going with the flow of ideas for this series.**

 **If you have any question about this story, ask away and I'll answer in my author's note**

 **See ya later pitches!**

 **KatGurl16 out!**


	18. The Love In Us

**A/N: WHAT'S UP GUYS? I would like to say that I'm back with the story full time, but I don't want to make a promise I could possibly won't fulfill.**

 **I've been trying to complete this chapter since long ago but writer's block kept showing with this and my other stories. I'm deeply sorry for the long waiting and I hope this makes it up to you, and if it's not… this is the best I could do.**

 **My life is changing really fast right now and I don't know how to feel about it. I hope I get enough inspiration to continue with this and thank you for keep bugging me with a new update, that sometimes inspires me to keep going. BTW, I will upload a new chapter of 'Bad Girls' too if you're also a fan.**

 **Thank you all and I hope you liked this.** **I do NOT own any of the pitch perfect characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Another thing, there will be smut so I hope you liked it because it felt awkward writing it. Ok bye.**

* * *

"Promise me that you'll call us if you feel bad please... And we'll come right away..." Claire was saying as engulfing Chloe in a tight hug "And please don't forget your pills... And don't forget to have a proper meal... I know you know how to cook... Please don't eat much junk food... And don't go party without telling us... We want to know where you are..." She was still holding her tight and the younger redhead was giggling at her aunt's antics "Please send us text messages when you leave the house and when you come back... I don't want anything happens to you little pumpkin..." She started to kiss her temple multiple times making her chuckle now.

"C'mon love... She'll be fine, she's a grown up..." Sophie said as she hugged both of them and kissed Chloe's head as well "But seriously Chlo-Bear... Anything you need or want to tell us... Call us, text us, or whatever..." She said trying not to cry too.

Both Claire and Sophie needed to go to a business trip for the next three days and were adamant on leaving Chloe home alone.

"If you go to a party please don't drink too much but have fun please..." Claire said this time but now a single tear rolled down her cheek. Both loved Chloe as her daughter and they felt like leaving a little 5 year old by her own.

"I'm gonna be fine aunties!" She said with her brand mega watt smile returning the hugs and chuckle at her aunts antics "You don't have to worry... If I feel a bit insecure about being alone but I can call Beca... If that's ok with you and ask her to stay..." She shrugged and hugged them both tightly.

"Oh! And before I forget..." Sophie said "I knew that you'd say that Beca would come and maybe stay the night one of days... And your aunt and I know very well how the teenage hormones work so... I bought for you a package of condoms so you and Beca take care..." Chloe couldn't blush harder than she already was.

"Yes baby... We know you are on an anti-conceptive treatment but we want to make sure you still take care..." Claire said and this couldn't be more awkward for Chloe, she really wanted to just disappear right now.

"It doesn't mean that you'll take the next step with her these days..." Sophie said putting gently her hands on her shoulders and looking to the blushing girl "We just want to be sure that... If you do... You'll use protection..." She said with a reassuring smile making her nerves going down a little.

"Okay..." She said with a really small voice, still blushing.

"Ok, then... Beca's coming for you today?..." Sophie said and she nodded, she still felt a little ashamed and awkward, and let's be real, it's way too embarrassing when your parents buy you that kind of stuff, and way much if they know that you could actually use them.

 _Wait what?! Use them?!..._ She felt like blushing even harder at the thought of getting physical with Beca... Naked... In front of her... Holding her... In her bed… And kissing every part of her body... _Stop it! No I... Dammit!... My girlfriend is way too hot to stop my rambling about her naked sexy body... Oh my… Stop it!... Gaaaargh!_

"Good... Now… take care and don't forget what we told you…" Claire said and both of them gave her a tight hug, Chloe was still trying to control her thoughts about her girl "We love you so much little pumpkin" she kissed her forehead again and again as well as Sophie.

"Have a nice day in school sweetie…" the tall brunette said with watery eyes, both said goodbye one more time and Chloe walked out the house to Beca's car. Then they left to school but not without Beca coming to say hi to Claire and Sophie and receiving a hug from both.

Back in the car, the brunette noticed the redhead all serious and thoughtful "Is everything ok beautiful?..." She said while grabbing one of her hands.

A little and tight smile appeared in her face at the contact, she turned to see her girlfriend glancing at her while driving "Yeah... A bit..." She said with a sigh "I don' want to stay alone in home these days... But I didn't want to say that to my aunts... Because, they have done a lot for me and... I don't want to be a kind of burden for them... And I feel like I would be that if I had asked them to stay or something..." She shrugged and looked down her feet.

"Babe..." This made the redhead looked up at her "You're far of a burden to your aunts... They just love you and want the best for you..." She assured to her making her feel better "They just want you to live a normal life babe... And if you want me to stay with you these days I'll do just that..." She took her hand to her lips and kissed it gently.

"I love you Red..." By now they were already in school and they were glancing at each other in the car.

"I love you Beca..." She leaned and planted a firm kiss on her lips "Thank you..." She said when she broke the kiss to a goofily smiling brunette "... For taking away my worries..." Beca leaned this time.

"Anytime beautiful..." Both smiled and pecked before the brunette went out the car and went open de door for Chloe as she always do to start their days.

* * *

The sun was hitting very hard everything that touched, and it was weird to feel this hot this near of december… But you can't change the weather… It does what it wants.

So now this was making Barden High a human microwave, everything felt just so hot, every student was avoiding at all costs the contact with sun rays, they all gathered in any place that had shades.

Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, CR and Fat Amy were gathered under a tree covering themselves from the sun, all of them were sweating. Chloe had on one of her long sleeve t-shirts and light skinny jeans covering every part of her body, she still felt pretty insecure about the scars on her body, but right now she was seriously thinking in roll over her sleeves because she was kind of literally melting.

But Beca was once again the hero of the day. She went to her house for a moment to go change in something more summer-ish and grab some drinks, putting them in a cooler full of ice to share with her friends in this hell-ish day.

"Hey nerds..." She greeted, she chose to wear mid-tight shorts, comfy sneakers making a good amount of skin displaying for the redhead's eyes and a sleeveless t-shirt with a legend that says "Never Say Monday" which made Chloe giggle a bit. It was like obvious that Beca would have those types of t-shirts besides her flannels, but so far she hasn't gone to school with anything else but her flannels... Although, when they go out to a walk or into a date, she always wears something a little bit fancy.

Right now tho... It was really hard not having her eyes glued to her, staring hungrily and wanting to make her all hers... _What?! Why on earth am I thinking in that?!... Although... She IS really hot... I wonder... No! Not yet Chloe... I know we said what we feel to each other... But am I really prepared for that step?..._

The redhead was wondering while following her girl around as she delivered bottles of cold waters or sodas at the other girls around them.

"Mitchell! You're our hero!" Fat amy said waving her hands in the air like a mermaid not wanting to move even more from her spot at the shadow of the tree where some air was blowing really good.

"You're welcome Amy!" She exaggerated her moves just like the big blonde raising her thumbs up.

After giving every one a cold drink she went to sit next to the redhead with two bottles in one hand an a cold towel in the other. She gave one to her girl putting the towel in the back of her neck to refresh her.

"Hi you cutie perv…" She kissed her cheek while putting away a bit of hair from her back to place the cold towel "I saw you eating me over there with your eyes…" She motion with her head to the side while smiling at her.

"Guilty…" She smiled back at her while enjoying the coldness and without thinking she just rolled up her sleeves... It was really hot... She kind of couldn't stand it no more, she crossed her hands over her chest to reduce the exposure of her noticeable scars - of course, noticeable in Chloe's mind - but they were only visible if you get really close to her.

Beca noticed this and leaned to kiss her gently earning some cat whistles from Amy and CR. They smiled at each other and the brunette whispered in her ear "You are beautiful baby..." Then kissed her in her cheek making the redhead relax a bit freeing her hands.

"Y'know the classes should be suspended for today!" Amy whined in her position in the grass as Beca threw her another bottle of water.

"Yeah man... We should be swimmin' in a pool or something... It's too hot to do somn' else..." CR said drinking the last drops of her cold water "Maybe we can crash the school's pool…" she shrugged

Then a bright idea popped in Stacie's head "Hey guys... I got a house with a huge pool at the outskirts of town... We could go there and I can call my dad to do some calls and prepare it just to us... We can stay the night and everything..." She said smiling to the girls that were already agreeing as a voice over the speakers caught their attention.

 _Attention students. Due to the heat wave we are presenting this day, classes and sports practices are dismissed for the rest of the day. Have a nice evening._

"Hooray! Love you Warren!" Beca lifted up her hands in celebration yelling/dancing still in her sitting position.

"So what ya' say? Pool party?" Stacie asked everyone who agreed right away except for a redhead that was a bit nervous about it.

They organized everything as who'd bring up some legal or illegal drinks (cough-Amy-cough), some snacks and more stuff. They all accorded to see each other in Stacie's house to go to the awaiting pool.

Beca and Chloe went together home as usual. The ride was a bit silent except for the background music, the brunette noticed that her girl was a little uncomfortable "Are you nervous for the pool party?..." By now it was a little easier to read her because as she told herself before, she was committed to know the redhead and do whatever that was in her power to make her feel happy because she made her feel that way.

"A little..." She said a bit uncomfortable, the idea to wear that little clothes was overwhelming for her "I haven't been in a pool party like... In ages... And somehow I'm excited because I'll pass some time with you… but I'm still uncomfortable… wearing a… bathing suit…" her voice started to change and went smaller and quieter.

The brunette took her hand in hers and kissed her "Let's make a deal here… But I want you to know that everything we say… You're going to try… If it's too much you tell me right away, without having the need to stand it because of me or because I'm having fun or something…" she said with a small smile as they arrived to the brunette's house, she turned off the engine and faced her to see her reaction.

She was thinking about it, insecurities were starting to show but she didn't let them, she took a deep breath… _I'm doing this for me…_ she thought "Ok… I'll try my best…" she said with a warm smile, making Beca smile back "Shoot…"

"Ok.. So… you change into the bathing suit that makes you feel more comfortable… weather it's a one piece or two… plus the clothes you feel comfortable with…" the redhead nodded "If you feel like going into the pool you go and take your clothes off… if not, then it's ok…" she shrugged at her and smiled saying unconsciously that it was really ok "But the thing here is challenge you to show a little bit of more skin so you feel comfortable with yourself... Like now..." She pointed at her arms "You rolled up your sleeves and seems you're ok..." She smiled at her and she blushed "this is a little victory for you today..." She whispered a little bit high so she heard.

She chuckled a bit at her "How did you became so understanding with these types of things?" She smiled.

"Well..." She rolled her eyes 'innocently' "I've been going to therapy since I was 7 or 8... Because of my condition down there..." She pointed at her crotch "And I won't lie... It's still hard to to be confident about it" she looked down but smiled "But I think that we both can do this babe..." She said kissing her hands lovingly.

And Chloe couldn't get this much understanding and caring and chivalry and everything that is Beca Mitchell. She just make her happy and make her feel so good, like in control of her own life, she felt like she was her anchor... It was still scary but amazing.

She leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, thing that the brunette didn't expect, it caught her off guard but enjoyed it anyways.

After their lungs ran out of oxygen they pulled apart joining foreheads and smiling like idiots. Chloe was still holding Beca close from her neck "I love you... Thanks for making me feel always good about everything..." She pecked the brunette again smiling big time.

"I try my best always for you beautiful..." They both smiled, and after a moment of taking the other's features, they went out Beca's car no long after to prepare everything without actually realizing Hannah's car was parking beside hers.

When they got inside they found a really good smell coming from the kitchen, Hannah was cooking some things at once while talking by the phone "Yeah… I know the case John… Yes I'm preparing to leave today, don't worry… everything will be solved… yes… ok… ok see you there…" she hung up as turning off the kitchen.

"Whew! That was intense…" She said turning around and engulfing the girls in a tight hug "Hi girls! How are you?" she looked at them but turned to clean as much as she could the kitchen.

"Momma… wha'dya doin'?" She asked weirded by this sight. I mean she knew her mom was a bit nuts from now and then, but this was different from the other times.

"Oh well…" she turned to see both girls that now were taking a seat around the kitchen island "I have to go and solve a case outside the city…" she shrugged looking at them again, then what she was doing "And Sophie and Claire called me to say that Chlo-Bear here…" she pointed at the redhead "Hope it's ok I call you like that" the girl nodded and smiled at her.

For Chloe was a bit weird because only Claire called her like that besides 'Little Pumpkin' but at the same time it was cute coming from Beca's mom, it made her, somehow, feel at home "She said you were staying home alone too… So!" she turned again and clapped her hands taking a long and deep breath.

"I thought that it would be ok if both of you stayed in one of the houses together…" she took her hands to her hips. Beca was chuckling because her mom was so expressive with her body language "So as a good mama… I prepared some food for you two for today and maybe dinner too…" she said looking back at her masterpiece on the kitchen, then she saw the time "Hey! Shouldn't you be at school right now?..." she eyed both girls suspicious "You didn't skip are you?"

She put once again her hands on her hips looking at them "No mama… Warren gave us the day today because of the heat wave… Aaaaaaaaaand we were thinking on going to a pool party at Stacie's if that's ok with you…" she shrugged looking at Chloe and then her mom.

"You know it's always ok as long as you don't drink and drive…" she smiled and went hugging her daughter that complained about it "Just take care…" she said taking her by the shoulders. Hannah was just a bit taller than Beca so it seemed a bit funny in the redhead's eyes "Both of you" she pointed at Chloe who nodded, then she smiled. "I have to finish up my packing… see you in a moment…" She kissed both in their foreheads and ran upstairs.

The girls stayed a little more in the kitchen talking about anything that popped in their heads and joking around while gathering stuff for the party and cleaning the kitchen. They moved in sync as some music blasted in Beca's speakers on the island, they were dancing and singing to The Veronica's This love.

 _Even if I leave you know_

 _And it breaks my heart_

 _Even if I'm not around_

They were both dancing silly to the beat, holding each other, from now and then singing at the top of their lungs not even caring that Hannah was still in the house.

 _I won't give in_

 _I can't give up_

 _On this love_

On the last chorus, Hannah went down with all her things and couldn't stop laughing at their silliness and took a little video to send it to Sophie and Claire, because they became close friends since the game. It was a cute scene.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Hannah, they went to Beca's room... And in this whole time Chloe hasn't been to the brunette's room, she doesn't know why but here she is..."Ok so... Don't be impressed if you find a whole bunch of Bree's things here... She just leaves lots of her stuff in my room..." She said just before entering her room Chloe nodded and did not expect what she found there.

Beca's room was completely different from what she thought. She thought that she'd have a lot of posters hanging up her wall, and some instruments here and there... She found a drum set in a corner covered up with some random clothes, but besides that specific corner, everything else was really neat.

She had this wall on her right covered with some mandalas from different colors, textures and forms that she stared at, Beca noticed and smiled "That was from last summer... Bree helped me here and in her room she has the same figures… It's a friendship mandala…" she shrugged.

On her left was her desk with some equipment, that she believed, is where she does her mixes and on the front it was her bed, covered with dark gray sheets.

She went to sit on her bed as Beca gathered some stuff in her closet and then Chloe noticed a cute picture on her night stand. It was both of them smiling silly. They were in the park, that day, Chloe remembers she was trying to chase a little fluffy squirrel to take a picture and she was enjoying herself. She remembered that Beca took that picture just for fun and it was a good pic, so she sent it to her that night, she didn't imagined that she would print it.

She was smiling big time "What ya think?..." she got out of her daze looking up to her girl holding two types of trunks with their respective tops "Blue or black?" she had a frown on her face which it was really cute to the redhead.

She smiled at her "Black… it makes you eyes pop…" this made Beca blushed a bit, she went changing and after that they went to Chloe's so she prepared herself too for the pool party.

She chose to wear a one piece swimsuit but was still nervous about it, but even that, she chose that moment to be brave and got out of her bathroom like that. She was almost shaking and froze for a moment.

Beca was in her bed looking at something at her phone, not paying attention at all. Chloe took a deep breath and started a ramble "I need you to be completely honest with me…" Beca looked up just to be frozen by the view _, Fuck me right here right now… She's so… Hot_ … and by this thought, someone downtown was waking up.

"And not because you are my girlfriend… I want the real truth, because this is costing me a lot to process" Chloe was moving her hands so much, her voice was shaky and her eyes were watering "You know why I hate to show my body and in my eyes these scars are too noticeable and I _HATE_ them… but now I'm thinking it's all in my head… and I need to know…" it seemed that it was difficult to even breath. Beca got up and went to hold her close, the redhead buried her face in her neck sobbing quietly and still shaking.

"I'll tell you what I see…" still holding her close "If I'm close of you like I am right now… I can see faint scars in your arms…" she said kissing gently her head "But only if I'm really close… and I haven't see your legs…" she looked down and her breath got caught, those were the most noticeable scars.

You could see some big scars there, and they seemed deep, up to mid tight you could see wild lines, here and there, they were deep, they seemed deep, she took one of her hands from her waist and started to go down her legs, slowly and careful.

"They're awful… you can see them… you must think I'm a freak… I…" Chloe started to hyperventilating and was untangling herself from her hold but she held her tight.

"Hey…You're no freak babe… you're not…" she looked up at her frightened eyes "Look at me please…" she really didn't want to look up but managed to "You are not a freak… you went to a rough time… just that… These scars…" she moved her hand slowly at her tights so she could touched them "Those are wars you won… that have made you strong… even if you don't feel like it…"

Chloe was just staring at her and then to the scars in her legs "I…" she felt soft lips on hers taking her off guard and strong and soft hand holding her close and firm while caressing one of her legs, exactly where the scars where. She returned the kiss. It was gentle but passionate, mouths and tongues dancing in rhythm, at slow pace.

When Beca broke the kiss, she stared at her eyes, this time they were calmed "You can use one of my trunks if you want to cover them a little…" she said smiling at her "Those are big ass scars over there… BUT!" she lift up a finger tapping her nose and making her giggle, she smiled "I think that you're a warrior…" she said sincerely "And that tells me that you are a super strong woman… You're like Wonder Woman but in a redhead version!" this made Chloe chuckled and then Beca went all serious with a shocking face.

"Oh my God!" she looked at her amazed "I'm dating Wonder Woman! Woohoo!" she lift up one of her hands, Chloe laugh at this "My girlfriend is a super hot amazon! Woah…" she faked a perplex face, making the redhead laugh even more.

"You think I'm hot?" she asked after she could breath without laughing.

"You're the hottest" she said winking, they kissed a little bit longer, and truly, Beca's downtown was being a little bit of trouble, and more because now Chloe's attire was glued to her body so… yeah. After a little bit more, they finish getting ready and went to Stacie's.

* * *

Aubrey was getting everything in order outside before the girls arrived, she went with Stacie after school, passed at her house for her swimsuit and went to the brunette's, they accorded that she'd get some towels, cups and plates outside while Stacie prepared some dips.

So the blonde went back inside and to the kitchen, but the sight froze her but at the same time made everything boiled inside.

There she was, Stacie, already changed in her two piece swimsuit that revealed a little too much of skin, stretching to the highest shelf to get something, and of course, the blonde was drooling over her, she was eating her with her eyes and her breathing was being a little too much to bear.

But the brunette noticed this and smirked, she saw her face, how her eyes were eating her and she actually liked that a lot.

She left everything she was doing and walked to where her girl was, unable to actually move as she noticed that she was getting close. Stacie just grabbed her by the neck and pull her to a passionate kiss. Aubrey's hands went directly to her waist pulling her even closer.

They broke the kiss when the oxygen seemed quite necessary but not without Stacie hugging her tight and whispering to her ear "If you behave you could get even more than that kiss…" and grabbed her earlobe between her teeth and licked it sending shivers though Aubrey's body uncontrollably making her core twitch, then looked at her eyes smirking throwing a seductive wink at her.

The blonde was a big pool of goo by this right moment. The bell rang indicating someone has arrived, she was still frozen, Stacie was walking back to the kitchen "Babe…" this got the blonde outta her trance "Open up the door please…" Stacie said while returning to the dip making.

Aubrey went hurriedly to open the door to the other girls, still with her face in shock, and anyone except for Beca noticed this, the girls entered cheering up to the kitchen with some stuff in her hands.

"Help me up?" she said pointing to her car outside, the blonde nodded, and of course, when they arrived to her car the brunette hurriedly ask "What's wrong?" there wasn't much in the trunk of the car, but she could read her friend miles away.

The blond just blurted out in a whisper "I think that Stacie wants to have sex tonight…" this made a smirk appeared into Beca's face "And I'm not sure how to feel about that, because I do want to make her mine and everything, but I'm nervous about it, because maybe I won't be good enough for her in bed and everything and, what would I do if I don't please her?..."

Beca was chuckling, just before laugh a bit "Dude… chill the fuck out would you?..." She said still chuckling and grabbing some of the things left "Just let the things flow..." She shrugged "I really doubt that you suck at it..." She looked at her devilish "I still remember our first time... And you felt like a pro so... I really doubt you suck with the experience you already have" She received a big ass punch for that

"Shut up you asshole!" The blonde basically yelled and then covered up her mouth with her hand turning bright red, she also grabbed some other stuff from the trunk and closed it.

"Ouch dude! It's true!" She said laughing, receiving yet another punch, while they were walking back to the house "You'll do great Bree..." This time honesty could be heard from her.

"Thanks weirdo..." She smiled, both entering the house walking through the living room.

"You want me to go and get you a strap to use it?" She winked devilish at her laughing, while the blonde started to punch her repeatedly as they arrived to the kitchen.

"Legs! Tell your girlfriend to stop using me as a punching bag please!" Beca shouted stepping into the kitchen and leaving the stuff they brought there.

"Then stop being an asshole!" She whined "She's being an asshole babe! Chlo... Tell _your_ girlfriend to stop being such a bitch!" They all were laughing at them.

"Babe... Behave..." Stacie said with a seductive smirk and a wink making the blonde just go quiet.

"Don't be meanie please?" The redhead pouted at Beca, who instantly became a smiling pile of goo. She nodded and helped with the rest of the stuff.

CR and Amy were laughing making noises of whips at them while helping Stacie with the rest of the stuff for the dips. Well, just CR, Amy was just eating everything.

"Man... You two are so whipped..." The dark chocolate girl said as they all chuckled "By the way Stacie... I invited Denisse and her sister Ashley and I'm sure she'll invite her girlfriend Jessica... I hope that's ok"

The brunette nodded and as soon as they finished, they went outside with the others.

* * *

The rest of the evening was just silly water games, most of them including Beca and Aubrey throwing almost everyone to the pool, and doing some flips to clash on the water face first with choruses of 'ouch' from the others.

Chloe stayed most of that time outside the pool, but after a lot of jokes and belly hurt from the laughter, she just jumped in, the other girls just cheered at her. She stayed on Beca's arms after that, they stayed there in the pool, playing and enjoying themselves.

It was noticeable or more like… palpable, the situation in Beca's pants, and she couldn't deny that she felt aroused by that. Of course it wasn't the first time that she'd think of it, being honest, she has, and quite a lot lately, but the thing here is that she felt a bit shy of just… Showing… her body to her…

She loves Beca. That's for sure. And she feels really safe in her arms, but she was nervous. She wanted to have Beca, only to her, see her fully naked and touch her everywhere. _I just need to take it easy…_

On the other hand, for Beca, was really hard to control the situation down there every time Chloe got really close or hug her on the waist with her legs or accidentally touch her close in the crotch.

She wants the redhead a lot, to feel her everywhere. She loves her, but she also wants her to feel how much she loves her… physically. But she doesn't want to make her feel pressured to take the next step, she wants to, but she'd never do that to her, she loves her too much. _Easy… we'll be there when it's time…_

And with that thought they continued their fun for the rest of the day.

* * *

In the end Beca and Chloe decided to head back to Chloe's, they felt a bit tired but they were excited to sleep in the same bed.

They went to take a shower separately, Beca used the redhead's bathroom and Chloe used her aunts'. After the relaxing shower, they came back to the fluffy bed - Beca's words - and laid down. The brunette was holding the redhead close. Chloe's head was on her shoulder, close to her neck and her hand was around her waist.

The redhead kissed her neck "I had so much fun today…" she said with a small voice. Beca kissed her temple, both were smiling.

"I'm glad babe…" she kissed once again her temple, Chloe smiled at the pet name "I love you" both looked at each other, Chloe looked up and leaned to kiss her softly.

But what started softly, became little by little a bit needy, with some ' I love you' 's back at the brunette, Chloe's hands went to her hair, pulling her close, she straddled Beca's legs, catching her off guard and of course… someone waking up down there. She put her hands, one beside her head and the other one on her ribs. She wanted to feel her, so she started to pull up her t-shirt a bit.

Her sleeping shorts were a bit of a problem, they were tightening, she broke the kiss, panting and looking now to a pair of dark eyes looking at her, she felt her own eyes being dilated "I don't want to do a thing you don't feel comfortable with" she said still panting.

Chloe took her head on her hands and planted a long firm kiss on her "I know…" she was panting too, "I just want to feel you close… to feel this is real…" she kissed her again.

Beca stood up a little so both were sitting up, Chloe still on her lap, she held her as close as she could and kissed with all the love she had, when they broke the kiss Beca looked at her in the eyes "This… is real… We… are real" she kissed her once more to make her point. Once again, she broke the kiss to look at her "Do you want to do it? Do you want me to make love to you? To make you feel how much I love you?" She looked at her with loving eyes.

The redhead nodded and smiled, she leaned to kiss her again "I do…" she said in a small voice and pulled off the brunettes t-shirt, she wasn't wearing any bra so she stood a bit frozen in place.

Beca took Chloe's hands and brought them to her chest and squeezed it, this was Chloe's first time for real, with someone she loved. She looked at those dark blue gray orbs and smiled. She leaned to stole some more kisses while Beca held her close.

She took off her own shirt standing only in her bra "Help me up?" She asked the brunette. She unclasped the hook to free them and her eyes stood there.

She looked like a little boy in a candy shop, she leaned an kissed her neck with open mouthed kisses, she went down slowly and grabbed her left nipple in her mouth, slowly, Chloe let out a small moan at the contact and that seemed like music to Beca's ears.

She continued with the licking and nipping smoothly in both of her breasts, as her pants went tighter and tighter, thing that Chloe felt in her core making her extremely wet.

Her hands were on Beca's head trying to maintain her in place and she couldn't help but moan, she really liked this, no, scratch that, she loved how this felt, and how Beca's tongue was roaming her chest, she wanted more, all and every part of her girlfriend touching her over and over again.

"T… take… your clothes off…" Chloe demanded needy and aroused, her breathing was uneven, and her core was aching to be touched, Beca felt so hard by hearing her talk like this, she wanted to make her hers.

And as if something just clicked inside Beca, she flipped themselves so Chloe would be now laid down the bed facing her. The brunette stared at her lovingly and at the same time so needy too "D'you want me to take off yours too?" she said panting as the redhead nodded frantically.

She leaned down to kissed her with such passion that Chloe could swear that her heart stopped for a moment and came alive as Beca's hands started to roam her almost naked body. Waves of pure pleasure and electricity was what she felt as the brunette went down her chest with her mouth leaving wet open mouthed kisses until she arrived to the hem of her shorts.

"Wait…" Chloe said suddenly as she felt Beca touching her shorts.

She felt so insecure to show herself completely naked, her heart rate was over the top, she was trying to cover with her hands her embarrassment and trying to even her breathing. But she started to feel soft kisses making their way up to her chest as a kind of heavy weight was placed upon her, then she felt soft kisses on her hands making her smile, still embarrassed.

She took her hands off her face and there she was, Beca was staring at her lovingly taking away from her face a strand of hair "We won't do it if you don't want to" se said with a soft loving voice like always. But Chloe was feeling how hard Beca was down there and she really did want to do this.

"I do want to…" Chloe said firmly taking a deep breath "Is just…" she sighed looking at those blue dark orbs back "I still feel weird getting naked…" she said embarrassed as a faint blush took over her features "Perhaps…" she said cautious "If you…" she looked down as her hands went to the brunette's hips where her shorts were and then looked up biting her lips and looking at her with those puppy eyes.

A low growl was clearly hearable from Beca when Chloe let down the hint for her to get rid of her clothes, so she just kissed her passionately while getting off the bed to see the redhead with hungry eyes and a smirk, she was standing there watching the reaction of Chloe looking at her as hungry as a lion.

Beca bend down lowering her shorts and freeing her shaft, feeling an instant relief. When she went back to her standing position, she found an even darker set of eyes looking at her naked frame.

Chloe couldn't resist standing up, and she doesn't know what took over her but went to kissed Beca fiercely as taking in her hands her length, catching the brunette off guard making her moan into Chloe's mouth. She turned them both in their spot and pushed Beca to her bed.

Chloe felt in control of herself for the first time in her life, in control of the situation, and she was so sure she wanted this. She loved Beca and she wanted to let go of every single fear that normally engulfed her to enjoy this, to enjoy this naked person that loves her the same or even more.

The redhead took off her shorts too, not even thinking of it so she wouldn't feel nervous, although she did felt a little bit nervous when she looked up to see her girlfriend, but the way Beca was looking at her was priceless, she felt sexy… for the first time.

She opened her night stand drawer and took a condom out of there and went to straddled the brunette once again feeling her shaft touching her core as she kissed her making it wet as Beca was trying to hold the orgasm that was potentially building inside her.

Beca was moaning in Chloe's mouth as her hips were moving, their private parts were touching, although she wasn't penetrating her, but the movement was making Beca lose it.

"B… baby…" the brunette said between kisses and moans as her girl asked with a quiet 'mmhm?' "I'm gonna cum" this made Chloe stop kissing her and look intently at her face as she kept moving her hips. Beca's face was changing as the redhead continued until her girl let out strangled low and raspy moans.

She kept moving until she saw her girlfriend's face features soften and looked at her clearly breathless "Where did you learned that?" Beca asked amazed and puzzled as she chuckled, the redhead just leaned down to kiss her.

"I really don't have a clue… I just really liked how it felt… " she said blushing "You looking naked… How you looked at me when _I_ was naked" Beca took this moment to flip them on the bed earning a yelp from the redhead and kissed her hard.

"Now is my turn…" Beca said kind of devilish, igniting a fire inside Chloe "Just relax…" she said with a low key looking at her as she wrapped the condom around her once again hard penis "But…" she said quietly getting close to her lips "If you want me to stop… just say so…" she waited for a quiet 'ok' from her girl to kiss her soft.

And as she kissed her she guided her shaft close to her entrance moving it up and down to coat it with Chloe's juices earning on the way small moans. She entered her slow, only the tip was inside and Chloe's breathing was erratically.

The redhead caught Beca's lips between her teeth as her hands were already scratching her back and the more Beca's dick went inside her, the more her back would arched and the stronger her grip to her lips were, the brunette was sure her lips were bleeding but she didn't care.

When it was all in, Chloe could relax just a bit, releasing Beca's lips tasting her blood, feeling guilty instantly because she hurt her, but her girl was comforting her, even though it was extremely difficult to do that given the fact that it was really tight down there.

No longer after, Chloe gave a nod to her girl to let her know she could continue, both were kissing slowly, lovingly and passionate, throwing some 'I love you's' in the way, touching each other's body, scratching and panting.

After a moment, both were losing themselves, they didn't even know if they were actually kissing, or biting, or licking, they couldn't think in anything but the building orgasm that was about to explode inside them, and from one instant to another, Beca felt how Chloe's walls started to clenched around her dick, sending electrifying shocks all over her body sending her to pure bliss.

A low guttural moan came from both, their backs ached in pleasure, and the redhead was seeing stars on the corner of her eyes, she felt like fainting as the orgasm continued, Beca felt how her soul poured out of her body and came back, the breathing was uneven as they ride out the pleasant orgasm.

Chloe was trying to catch her breath as she felt how her girl was kissing her neck softly, then her cheeks until she reached her mouth and gave her soft kisses until she cracked a smile. Beca took off her penis off of her earning a small moan making her smile too.

"I love you Chloe…" she said so naturally and full of joy laying down next to her, Chloe turned to face her to smile goofily at her and kissed her, they look into each other eyes "I love every part of you…" her eyes were involuntarily shutting down while holding her girl close.

The redhead was just looking at her adoringly as her eyes were closing too "I love you Beca…" she said just before falling asleep on her arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to put a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, but seeing the circumstances of my updates, is better if I do not. Please leave a review :D And sorry for the long wait guys ):**


End file.
